


The Service Boy's Tale

by merrimacmines



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguous location, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, Early Modern Era, Ejaculate, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manipulation, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Middle Ages, Mutual Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Nobility, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Outdoor Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Boy, Service Submission, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Sexual Servitude, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spit As Lube, Submission, ambiguous time period, anywhere from 1200 to 1500, average 3000-3500 words per chapter, blackmailed into sex, historical gay romance, hot with a plot, m/m romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrimacmines/pseuds/merrimacmines
Summary: The law of the land says that young Garreth Ingrum must die for the crime of loving another boy. On the day of his execution a mysterious and powerful Earl comes to his rescue. But there is a price to pay for the Earl's generosity. Will Garreth be able to uphold his end of the bargain? Or will he discover that there is a greater price to pay?_________________________________________________________M/m Romance | Period Gay Romance | Underage* | Long read: ~6-7 hours start to finish | ~20-30 mins per chapter__________________________________________________________*I am marking this as underage even though youngest character is an older teen.=====================================Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 31
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

_Today is the day I die_ , Garreth thought to himself.

His wrists ached from being bound in the chains since yesterday morning. He could see only a tiny crack of the blue sky and sunlight between the bars of his prison cell. At least he would get to see the sky one last time before they executed him. Perhaps even feel the heat of the sun upon this face. He sighed with a painful resolve and settled back on the pallet of straw. It was just as well. He’d lived a full life in his seventeen years. He was certainly including that one last adventure that had landed him in this prison cell.

He closed his eyes and, even though it was positively sinful and forbidden, indulged in the thoughts and memories of his dear sweet Cai. They’d both gone into apprenticeship at fifteen. By the following spring, the two were stealing away almost every night to make love in the moonlight. The stuffy scribes were none the wiser as both Garreth and Cai made damn sure they woke in their own beds. Until one morning a week ago when Garreth had finished fucking Cai and fell asleep beside his lover. They were found just after dawn and Garreth decided to take the blame fully. Cai was such a gentle and sweet boy. He didn’t deserve to lose his head. Garreth whispered those very words to Cai who insisted they share the blame. But Garreth forbade Cai from doing so. Garreth was dragged from his love and thrown into this dank and miserable cell where he now awaited his certain fate.

Outside, he could hear the faint noises of workmen building the scaffolding. Garreth was certain the executioner would be paying him a visit within the hour and maybe a clergyman; one last jostle of fear to get him to renounce his filthy deeds, but Garreth would do no such thing. He was not ashamed nor sorry for loving Cai. And now his dear sweet Cai was banished to the hinterlands in permanent exile for what they’d done. Garreth felt the weight of the chains tug at his arms. It was just as well he die today. Without Cai he had nothing more to live for.

Before long, he heard footsteps echoing off the stone hallway. He braced himself for the executioner and the clergyman, come to pray over his dirty soul. Instead, appearing at the cell door, Garreth saw a nobleman and the jailer. Garreth stared at them as the jailer unlocked the cell door and let the nobleman inside.

“Are you certain about this, my lord?” The jailer asked.

“I am certain there is room for forgiveness in the hearts of men and God,” the nobleman replied, stepping into the cell. “I shan’t be but a few moments, if you’ll leave us please.”

The jailer gave him a curt nod, shut the door, and retreated down the hallway. Garreth stared up at the nobleman wide-eyed. He was quite wealthy judging by the rings on his fingers and the jewels set around the strap of his cloak. He was fair-haired, hazel-eyed, and had the last flushes of youth upon his cheeks. If Garreth hadn’t felt such a wretch in his last hours or surprised by the random visit, he’d have spent more time admiring the nobleman’s features.

“I’ll cut right to the chase, young man,” the nobleman said. “I’m here to set you free.”

Garreth’s eyes widened even more.

“I heard of plans of your execution, for - unnatural relations, was it?”

In spite of what he’d gone through, and the fate he’d resigned himself to, Garreth blushed red-hot.

The nobleman gave him a sly grin. “I see.” He knelt so that he was eye-level with Garreth. “You’re awfully young for such a fate. This must not have been your first offense.”

Garreth hung his head and found his voice. “No, sir. I was caught with a stable boy when I was fourteen. And a choir boy when I was fifteen. That was the reason my parents sent me to the scribes.” He shifted uncomfortably with the chains. “They thought the disciplined life might help with my…troubles. But it seems I cannot help myself, sir. Perhaps it is best that I am executed.”

The nobleman was quiet for a second or so before he said, “I was sent to the scribes when I was a boy as well.” He lowered his voice. “And I was also unable to help myself.”

Garreth lifted his eyes to the nobleman in curiosity.

He grinned again. “I am Earl Antor Atkeson, son of Roth Atkeson.”

“The People of the Wilderness,” Garreth said, full of awe. “The most powerful clan in the Southern territories.”

“Indeed. You’ve heard of us.”

“Of course I have. Your people are cruel.” Garreth turned from the man. “Your father stripped my grandfather of his lands and he was nearly exiled.” Garreth turned back to glare at him. “Why would you want to set me free?”

“Well…,” Earl Atkeson began. “Freedom for a price, of course. After all, my people are businessmen and we conduct our business wisely. And quietly. Also, I am sorry for what your grandfather went through. My father was a cold man. All business. And speaking of business, I have a proposition for you.” He shifted his eyes to the cell door and back to Garreth. “I’d like to take you home with me.”

Garreth blinked.

“I’d like to put you into service on my estate.” Earl Atkeson ran his eyes all over Garreth’s face. “As my own _personal_ servant.”

Garreth blinked again, thinking he understood and hoping he didn’t.

Earl Atkeson inched closer, the pupils of his eyes darkening. “It would be such a waste, a damn waste, to watch a beautiful head like yours roll off the chopping block.” His voice dipped to barely a whisper. “And for those lips to never suck a proper cock ever again.”

Garreth was surprised to feel a jolt of arousal down his spine. “How dare you. After what your family has done to mine -”

“Come now, Garreth. I can release you from your chains this very hour. I can feed you, clothe you, give you a warm bed, and assure your safety for the rest of your days.” He made another glance towards the cell door. “All it will require of you is your obedience and to be of…service.”

All Garreth could do was stare at the Earl. He absolutely knew what Earl Atkeson meant by service, but dare he? After what the former Earl had done? Garreth remembered his own father telling of the hardships they’d endured when Earl Roth Atkeson’s greed ousted his sympathy. The Atkeson clan was very powerful, but also cold-hearted. Garreth knew he was between a rock and a hard place. Go with the Earl or be beheaded. Not to mention - what if it was a trap? What if one of the scribes had sent Earl Atkeson as some final temptation to see if Garreth was beyond help? He would not be surprised if the Atkesons and scribes were up to such tricks.

“But why me?” Garreth pressed. “If you’re simply looking for a _personal servant_ then there are dozens of young men in the court to fulfill your needs.”

“None are as handsome as you,” Earl Atkeson replied quickly. “Nor as close to death.” He made another glance at the door and moved closer. “I had my manservant watch you in your cell and report back to me. I had him pay a guard for information on your arrest and trial. I knew all about you before I arrived. And your family. You intrigue me. Young men like you who cannot help themselves, we are kinsmen in our plight, you and me. Isn’t it right that we should pleasure one another?”

Garreth frowned. “Me pleasure you, you mean.”

“A small debt to pay. And how can it feel like payment, if it is enjoyed?”

And Garreth did enjoy it. He looked over the handsome Earl. He could tell that under the Earl’s fancy cloak, tall boots, and woolen tunic he was built like a warrior - lean and lithe, ready to be quick and speedy in battle. And there was no doubt that under his trousers there was a cock Garreth could please and be pleased by. And he certainly didn’t want to die and there was no one else to come to his aid. His family was likely ashamed of him, and had they cared at all, they would have come by now.

Garreth set his jaw. Even so, it felt like a betrayal to his grandfather to make a deal with this man. “I believe your family owes _mine_ a debt, good sir. My grandfather worked to the hour of his death to get his lands back on account of your father’s folly. I am grateful for your interest, but you may take your proposition and leave me.” He abruptly turned from the Earl, the chains clanging against the stone floor.

The Earl did not go. Instead, he laughed. “You would rather die than come with me? Indeed, how pitiful. And you are not the first, nor the last to think such things of me. I am sure that does not surprise you.” The Earl cleared his throat. “Nevertheless, I have reinstated all the lands to your family. In addition to one quarter of my own family’s fields. Ones that have been in our name for generations.”

Garreth felt his jaw twitch. “What a sacrifice that must have been.”

The Earl laughed again. “That still does not convince you?”

“My family may have abandoned me in my darkest hour, but I still owe them my loyalty.”

“Yes.” The Earl grasped Garreth’s chin and turned his face towards him. “And a debt. Lands in our territory are rather costly, as you know.”

“It cannot be a debt if it was freely given.”

“Merely the purchase price for your service, young Garreth.” The Earl licked his lips. “I want you as my service boy. See here: your family has abandoned you, but they live well now for my generosity. I bestowed this kindness upon them once learning of your predicament. And what of the boy that caused this disaster for you? He has left your side as well. And here you are, such a lovely creature, in chains, preparing for his final breath. Dear boy, you must see the wise choice is to come and service me.”

The heat of the Earl’s tone made another shiver of arousal course through Garreth. He was immediately irritated at his reaction. And for the Earl’s reference to Cai. “But…,” Garreth began, still suspicious this was a trick of some kind. “You said you have a manservant. Isn’t that like a _personal_ servant?”

Earl Atkeson chuckled. “Irvyn is seventy years old and certainly does not fit my particular tastes or needs.” He paused and gave Garreth such a heated look that Garreth felt his face flame up hot again. “But you. You I could drink down every night, get my fill, and still be as hungry as a wolf. Truly a work of art you are, Garreth Ingrum.”

Garreth’s flush was less heated and more pleasant that time. The only boy to ever tell him such things was Cai. His dear sweet love. Oh, how he missed Cai! Garreth recalled that the Southern territories were close to the hinterlands; only separated by the Emerald Lakes. The Atkeson clan owned the lakes. Perhaps Garreth could sneak away and take a boat…perhaps Cai would learn of his release into Earl Atkeson’s custody and search for him as well…

Still, there was one more thing. “Even if I agree to go with you, the Prince has signed my death warrant. My fate is as certain the setting sun. How do I know you weren’t merely sent to tempt me one last time?”

Earl Atkeson’s eyebrows shot up with amusement. “My. Clever as well as beautiful. I will have my hands full.” As if to exemplify his point, he reached out a hand and gingerly brushed his fingers over Garreth’s cock. “ _Very_ full I hope.”

Garreth gasped with pleasure. He couldn’t believe it: he was chained and dirty in a cold cell, being touched by this wily Earl, and unable to contain his arousal.

“I will pay the Crown a fee for your release into my household,” the Earl continued. “You will be unchained at once, your death warrant revoked, and in time I can have your charges dropped by the High Court.”

Garreth bit his lip. “Will you chain me up in a dungeon?”

“Never.”

“Will you lock me in a room?”

“Not at all. You will have full access to my entire estate.”

“And if I ever wanted to leave?”

The Earl’s grin was almost sinister. “I am paying for your release, your room and board, and in exchange all I want is your loyalty, obedience, and…,” another squeeze on Garreth’s cock, “your labor.”

Garreth gasped with desire again in spite of himself. He couldn’t deny he found the Earl attractive. He couldn’t deny he wanted out of this cold dark death hole that instant. He couldn’t deny the prospect of escaping execution and living on a wealthy estate was nothing short of a miracle. But he would be indebted to this man for life. And how ridiculous that it was the son of the man that nearly starved his family to death. But the lands were returned…the Earl showed his family kindness…

And there was the chance to find Cai again. They could escape. He and Cai could cross the mountains and live among the forest tribes in safety and in love for all time.

Garreth took a deep breath as he weighed out the last of the consequences. He looked Earl Atkeson in the eye. “I am grateful for your help. You have saved me from certain pain and death. Therefore, I will go with you and I will serve you, Earl Atkeson.” He inclined his head in deference and felt the man’s hand upon it.

“And serve me you will, Garreth Ingrum,” the Earl said with a tone of authority. “Serve and obey.”


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to the Southern territories took three days and four nights.

The Crown had accepted Earl Atkeson’s payment and Garreth was released without question that very afternoon. He heard the scaffold they’d been constructing was used for another fellow in the cell beside him. That man had stolen a herd of sheep on the eastern border.

Garreth was given his own horse to ride in between Earl Atkeson and his manservant, Irvyn. The weather was fair and the nights had little chill. They arrived at Atkeson’s manor to a flurry of servants to help them dismount and take their master’s things inside.

Garreth had been expecting a castle, but the manor was practically as large as one, with turrets and a stone foundation. Inside, tapestries detailing epic battles hung from every wall and swords were displayed in criss-cross patterns above the doorways. Garreth was immediately taken up a stone staircase to a set of rooms that were arranged far above his status as a servant.

The bed was enormous and laid with fine furs and fresh linens. The fire was already flickering and smelling sweet with freshly strewn herbs. A fine Persian rug with golden threads covered the floor and Garreth went to a large window on the north side that overlooked the orchards and the Emerald Lakes beyond. It was a breathtaking view. He spied a table at another window by the bed where there was a steaming cup of posset and a bowl of delectable fruits. Garreth suddenly realized how thirsty and hungry he was from their long journey and helped himself.

Before long, there was a rap on the door and Garreth called for them to enter. Irvyn appeared, holding a wooden pail. “I’m just heating the water for your bath, sir. Are there any linens you’d like me to take down for washing?”

Garreth stared at him with complete surprise. “You’re doing what? Why?”

“It is his lordship’s special request that you have a nice hot bath, sir. He wishes to dine with you this evening.”

Garreth was taken aback. Mostly at being called ‘sir’ and someone heating a bath for him. He’d never had such things done for him before. And his shoulders slumped. It would begin tonight, would it? He’d been hoping for a rest before he was to begin his duties, but he was here to service Earl Atkeson. He had made an agreement.

“You needn’t call me ‘sir,’ Irvyn,” Garreth said. “Call me Garreth. And I can heat my own bathwater. Give the pail to me.” He held out his hand.

“Nay, Garreth. It is his lordship’s wish that I treat you as his honored guest.” His expression winced for a second. “It is the nature of your…tenancy.”

Garreth pursed his lips. “Very well then. Let me know when the bath is ready.”

Irvyn gave him a short nod and walked off. Garreth had been impressed with how spry and able the man was for his age. Some of the scribes were far younger than Irvyn and had a more difficult time moving about. Thinking of the scribes took Garreth to the window again. He looked out towards the lakes. “I will find you, Cai,” he whispered. “Some how, some way, I will find you, my love.”

* * *

Irvyn had put rosewater in Garreth’s bath and left more posset on the side table.

By the time Garreth had dressed to dine with the Earl, he was warmed inside and out, and smelled as sweet as a summer day. The sun had gone down and fires were lit in the great hall to keep out the evening chill. But the Earl would not be dining in the great hall that evening. According to Irvyn he only did so when other noblemen were traveling through and came to stay with him. Earl Atkeson’s large household was there mainly to serve him. And that night, Garreth would also be serving him. In an entirely different manner.

Garreth went into Earl Atkeson’s rooms at the appointed time. Irvyn had laid out an entire banquet of fruits, meats, and cheeses. Also plenty of wine. Garreth saw the Earl’s rooms were decorated with fine furnishings that appeared to come from the Northern territories. Garreth could spot the fine woodworking and delicate carvings on the trim. The Earl himself looked just as fine and delicate as his furnishings. He’d also had a hot bath and his cloak was fresh, his fair hair combed and smoothed behind his ears. In the low lighting he looked pink-cheeked and youthful. During their journey to the manor, in the cold sunlight, he’d looked to be in his middle years. His precise age was hard for Garreth to place.

“Come sit.” The Earl offered a chair and Garreth took it. “Shall we begin our first night together?” He handed Garreth a goblet of wine and held up his own. “To beginnings.” He drank and Garreth drank but Garreth said nothing in return.

As Garreth ate he looked over at the large bed. The bed curtains were parted to reveal exotic furs and silken sheets perfumed with fine oils. He knew what they would be doing later, understood the terms of their agreement, was grateful to be alive and in a warm, comfortable manor but his heart ticked with nerves. It all settled in: he’d agreed to bed the great Earl, to service him as much as he desired, but Garreth realized he’d secretly been hoping it would be different. He’d been hoping that perhaps Earl Atkeson was the kind of man who got drunk on ale every evening and would only want his cock sucked before bed. But Garreth could see with all the preparations that Earl Atkeson intended to make their evenings together a long-winded event.

“You’re questioning your decision,” the Earl spoke. “I can tell. You have such expressive features, Garreth. It is so simple to see what you are thinking.”

Garreth took a sip of the wine. By the sweetness of the grapes, he could tell the wine had come all the way from the Northern territories. The expense for such an extravagance was immense. “I was only thinking - wondering really - how you are able to live this way and not be imprisoned like me.”

“Ah.” The Earl took a gulp of his wine. It stained his plump lips a deep red. “It is sheer privilege. Power and status. I can pay for this luxury. That is really the only reason.”

“But how have you not been betrayed? By Irvyn especially. It isn’t fair that someone of my status should suffer and die while someone in yours should be protected.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if none of us had to worry? Such bitterness you have, Garreth. And besides, you are not the first boy I’ve brought here nor the first one I have met in your position. As I told you, I was sent to the scribes as well.” He picked at some of the berries on the table. “Except my father was trying to send me as far from his presence as he could.” He took another sip of wine. “One of those scribes caught me with another boy when I was sixteen. I was on my knees with his prick in my mouth, but that boy was taken to the High Court and banished into the hinterlands while the scribes gave me extra work as punishment. It was all because of my status. The boy I’d been with had come from a weaver’s house.”

Garreth’s heart fluttered. Cai’s people were weavers, too.

“I didn’t want to see another young man banished, or worse executed, because of me. So, for a time I abstained, but I couldn’t do it for long. I kept the next boy safe. I found a trusty servant, paid a few for their silence, and after my father and brothers died, I built my household here. The way I wanted. The way I’ve always wanted.” He paused and rolled a plum between his hands. “Peace and quiet and the kind of pleasure I’ve been denied for far too much of my life.”

Garreth took a long gulp of wine. He wondered what happened to the Earl’s father and brothers. “And how long has that life been thus far?”

The Earl placed the plum on the table, his smile sly. “Does it make a difference?”

“You knew so much about me before I ever saw you. I believe it is only fair I know the same about you.”

The Earl looked impressed. “Very well. After the equinox, I will be eight and twenty years.”

Garreth felt an odd tingle of excitement in the pit of his stomach.

“I am older and wiser than you in all things, you will do well to remember, Garreth.”

Garreth nodded, the tingle enhancing to a buzzing.

The Earl began to toy with the plum again. “And as far as the life I have built, well…,” he paused and gazed around the room thoughtfully. “Perhaps when the Prince dies the Princess will be more lenient.”

“Doesn’t the Prince live on the advice of his lords?” Garreth cut in. “I have heard among the scribes the Prince cannot take a proper piss without consulting his lords.”

Earl Atkeson gaped at Garreth’s nerve for a split second before bursting into laughter. “They are not far off, indeed. The Prince does have quite a dependency on the opinions of his courtiers. One might say he barely has a mind of his own. Even the Princess can persuade him far too easily.”

“Then perhaps she should persuade him to halt the executions and banishments. Except for the thieves and murderers. They are the real dangers.”

The Earl leaned forward, gazing at Garreth with great interest. “That mouth of yours must have gotten you into much trouble with the scribes.” Then his eyes darkened with lust. “I am curious to see how much trouble your mouth will cause for me.” He leaned forward even more so his thumb was upon Garreth’s lips. The Earl drew a soft line from corner to corner. “Exquisite,” he whispered. “When I heard of your plight and Irvyn’s report, I knew that I must have you.”

Garreth didn’t want to admit he enjoyed Earl Atkeson’s rough thumb on his lips. The feel of it tickled in a lustful way, but he felt a shiver of anxiety in his stomach. “What happened to your father?” He asked. “And your brothers?”

Earl Atkeson paused his lip-tracing for a second. “My father died of sweating sickness and my brothers were killed on the beaches during the invasions last winter.”

“All your brothers? So you are the last of your line then.”

“I am.” Earl Atkeson looked sad for a second. “I have two living sisters. My elder sister, Hildy, fought in the invasions with my brothers, but she came out of it unscathed. My younger sister, Gwen, cares for our mother on her family estate in the East. The three of us decided it was best if we split up the Southern territories to protect our borders. Although I am the last son, my sisters and their sons will inherit the estate when I am gone. I have made provisions and altered our father’s Will for them. In the eyes of the law, lay and ecclesiastical, they are far more worthy.”

Garreth had sisters himself. His mother miscarried two boys before he was born. He was sure that was the reason his family abandoned him when the High Court decided his execution. He was a disappointment, shameful. “Did they know about you? Your father and brothers?”

“They always knew.” Earl Atkeson drew closer. “Come now. Enough talk.” He stood. “Go over to the bed and prepare yourself for me.”

Garreth slowly stood as well, the delightful tingling from before returning. Also an inkling of dread. Why had he agreed to this? He’d always prided himself for being the tallest apprentice among the boys with the scribes, but the Earl was nearly a whole head taller than him. It made it slightly easier to serve someone bigger than him. Garreth bowed his head in deference and obediently went to the bed, but stopped short, his mind emptying on what he should do. He felt new, green. Virginal.

“Remove your clothing,” Earl Atkeson commanded, removing his cloak. “Use what is on the table there.” He pointed to a nightstand where Garreth saw a small bottle of an elixir and another bottle of lubricant. He took the elixir and opened it up to smell it. It had a strong scent of something musky and fermented.

“Take only a sip for now.” Earl Atkeson was standing right in front of him, still in his trousers and tunic. “The parameters for our trysts are as thus: you will obey me without question, you will submit to my will always, you will address me as ‘my lord’ from this point forward, and you will show me the utmost respect.” He paused and waited for Garreth to nod his understanding. “You may only refuse me when you have taken ill or suffered an injury. Otherwise,” the Earl took a step towards him, “you are mine to enjoy whenever I please. Do you understand my terms, Garreth?”

Garreth sipped at the elixir. The taste was bearable. “Yes. Yes, my lord.”

“Good. Now. Undress yourself. Then undress me.”

The elixir had an instant affect on Garreth’s vision. The handsome features of the Earl softened in the light of the large tapered candles by the bed. A glowy halo formed around them. Garreth removed his tunic and his trousers while Earl Atkeson watched, a keen hunger sparking in his sharp hazel eyes. Garreth felt a tingling in his cock, and once he was completely naked, revealed himself to be semi-erect. He moved towards the Earl and began to remove his tunic.

The Earl grabbed Garreth’s hands. “Slowly,” he breathed. “Like this.”

Garreth’s fingers felt so sensitive and the touch of Earl Atkeson was making him harder. As if reading his mind, the Earl took one of Garreth’s fingers and slipped it into his mouth.

Garreth groaned.

The Earl slowly pulled Garreth’s finger out and kissed the tip. “Do you like that?”

“Yes, my lord,” Garreth whispered back.

Earl Atkeson lifted his hand to Garreth’s face and pushed his index finger in between Garreth’s lips and into Garreth’s mouth. “Suck,” the Earl demanded.

Garreth sucked Earl Atkeson’s finger gently at first, then hungrily. Eagerly.

The Earl then pulled his finger from Garreth’s mouth.“Do you like that, as well?”

“I do, my lord.”

“Remove my trousers. Then get on your knees.”

Garreth did what he was told. Earl Atkeson’s cock was quite large. It was flushed a reddish purple and throbbing with want. Garreth was no longer nervous, and he knew it was due to the elixir. He grasped at the base of the Earl’s cock and began to slide it between his lips when a hand came up to his head to stop him.

“Lick the tip,” Earl Atkeson instructed. “I want you to look up at me while you do it.”

Garreth stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of Earl Atkeson’s cock, tasting the cream that was leaking out. He looked up into the Earl’s lovely eyes.

The Earl groaned. “That’s it,” he encouraged. “Just like that, Garreth.”

Garreth carefully wrapped his lips around the tip of his lordship’s cock and began to suck.

“Yessss.” Earl Atkeson’s eyelids fluttered. “Yes. Keep doing that.”

Garreth inserted the Earl’s cock into his mouth carefully, inch-by-inch, relaxing his throat, until his nose was touching the soft blonde hair on Earl Atkeson’s abdomen.

“Yes. Garreth. Suck.” He breathed.

Garreth worked his mouth all over the Earl’s cock, sucking and licking, his cheeks hollowing out, looking up into the Earl’s eyes, which were dilated with lust. The Earl’s lips parted with groan after groan of pleasure. Garreth was getting harder and harder, pleased he was able to evoke such lustful sounds from a powerful Earl. He sucked and sucked, determined to bring Earl Atkeson to the brink, but the Earl grabbed the tawny curls on Garreth’s head and slowly pulled his throbbing cock from Garreth’s hungry mouth.

“Get on the bed,” the Earl panted. “Lay on your stomach.”

Garreth hesitated with a moment of surprise, then quickly lay across the furs, their warmth and smoothness felt wonderful against his skin; his senses seemed to be heightened. He felt the Earl get on the bed behind him and reach for the lubricant. Garreth heard him rub it on his hands, slick it over his cock, then his fingers reached down for Garreth’s opening; pushing and probing. Garreth yelped.

“What is it?” the Earl asked impatiently.

“I’m sorry, my lord,” Garreth turned to look at him. “I’ve never…accepted before. I have only penetrated.”

The Earl’s impatient look morphed into one of devilish pleasure. “Well, then. I am honored to be the first.” He ran his fingers, slick with the lubricating oils, over Garreth’s entrance more slowly. The oils warmed where they touched. Garreth’s balls and inner thighs began to prickle with the sensation. “I will be gentle with you tonight, but I cannot promise that of any other night. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lord.”

As the Earl prepared him, Garreth reached for more of the elixir. Garreth squirmed at the sudden intrusion of the Earl’s finger and attempted to ease his tension. He closed his eyes and thought of the first time he’d penetrated Cai. They’d run from the dark and stuffy archive, shirking their apprentice duties, and gone to the River Plains. He remembered Cai’s dark hair falling over his eyes as they laughed and joked, which eventually turned into kisses and groping. As their passions ignited, they found themselves disrobed beside a honeysuckle bush on the bank. Cai had whispered to Garreth how he wished for Garreth to be inside him. Garreth had spat on his cock and slowly guided himself into Cai, taking care not to hurt his love and to remain alert to Cai’s sounds of discomfort and eventual pleasure. Garreth had experienced the most intense fuck of his life being with Cai that glorious afternoon. They’d made love by that honeysuckle bush until dusk.

As the Earl inserted another finger, widening Garreth even more, Garreth concentrated on that lovely day by the River Plains. He thought of how warm Cai had been, his dark eyes full of adoration gazing up at Garreth while he thrust deeply into Cai, his sweet lips upon his own. Garreth felt his prick harden underneath him and let out an involuntary moan.

“You are ready now?” the Earl whispered.

“Yes, my lord,” Garreth rasped.

The Earl began to slide his cock into Garreth. It was much more to take than his fingers and Garreth squirmed with discomfort. The Earl gripped Garreth’s hips. “Be still and receive me.” The gruffness of the Earl’s voice sent a shiver through Garreth and he felt his clenching muscles loosen. The Earl pushed deeper, making Garreth cry out. The Earl let out a growl of satisfaction. “Yes. Take me. Take your first cock, boy.”

Garreth’s cock hardened to stone underneath him. He lifted his hips to reach under and grasp it. The movement of his hips provoked another growl of desire from the Earl. “Yes. That’s it. Offer yourself to me.”

Garreth groaned at the Earl’s words, feeling his face flush at their bluntness and the reaction of his cock. He stroked himself, running his thumb over the leaking tip. A damp spot began to form on the silken sheets below him. The Earl kept pushing, Garreth kept stroking, and Garreth could sense Earl Atkeson was trying his damnedest to hold himself back.

At long last, the Earl was all the way inside to the hilt. Garreth heard his panting and felt his grip tighten on his hips. “You will be a good boy and be still for me while I fuck you,” the Earl said hoarsely. He reached down and stopped Garreth’s stroking hand. “Be _still_. It is my pleasure you are here for.”

“But - but my lord,” Garreth whimpered, reluctantly taking his hand away.

“Your own pleasure must wait,” the Earl groaned, slowly pulling out. “Or not come at all. You are here to serve me.” The Earl began to thrust his slicked up cock in and out of Garreth. “You must be still and let me fuck you.”

Garreth groaned, clenching the fine furs in his fists as his cock hardened painfully. “Oh, my lord…please…”

The Earl’s thrusts quickened. “Oh…oh, the tightness of you…” It still felt as if he was trying to hold back. “Yes…good. Give yourself to me.”

Garreth whimpered again. The thrusting was more tolerable if he was stroking his own cock. He attempted to relax as the Earl’s thrusts went deeper, the entire length of his cock pushing into Garreth. Then he felt a sensation inside him that was achingly pleasant. The Earl’s cock was merely brushing against the spot. Garreth groaned and attempted to maneuver his hips so the Earl would rub against it, but the Earl’s thrusts became more shallow and frantic. Garreth let a moan of frustration escape.

“Yes,” the Earl groaned, believing it to be a moan of pleasure. “Yes, Garreth. Be still and let me fill you!” Earl Atkeson let out one last carnal moan and came inside Garreth in warm, thick spurts.

“Oh!” Garreth cried, his eyes opening wide in surprise as he was filled for the first time. “Oh! Yes, my lord…it’s so…warm. Ohhhh…my lord!” Garreth closed his eyes as hot pulses of the Earl’s seed gushed inside him. He held as still as he could, but his cock was painfully hard now and aching for release. It made his arms tremble as he braced himself against the Earl’s jerking hips. The Earl gave out one last cry of pleasure as his orgasm ebbed away and his gushing seed became a trickle. He withdrew from Garreth and turned him on his back. He took Garreth’s hand and placed it on Garreth’s cock. The Earl placed his own hand over Garreth’s and began to guide them up and down the shaft.

“You were very good,” the Earl murmured. “Good and still for me as I filled you, so now you will spend for me.”

Garreth squeezed his eyes shut as the guided strokes on his cock brought him to climax so quick he hardly had time to shout. He spilled all over his chest and on the Earl’s fingers as his hips bucked wildly. “Oh! My lord! Yes, my lord!”

The Earl removed his hand from Garreth’s cock and gazed down at him with triumph. He lay beside Garreth as Garreth’s climax faded. The Earl propped himself up on an elbow and gently stroked Garreth’s sticky chest. “You delicious, lusty boy.” He hummed with delight. “It would have been a tragedy for you to have died at the hands of the High Court. Such a tragedy.” He kissed the inside of Garreth’s wrist.

“Have I pleased you, my lord?” Garreth’s voice felt like a brittle leaf and his limbs like dry twigs.

The Earl grinned and reached for a cloth. He dipped it in a bowl of rosewater and gently cleaned Garreth’s abdomen. “I am thoroughly pleased. More than I thought I would be.”

Garreth turned to embrace the Earl, but the Earl pulled away from him, laying one hand on Garreth’s shoulder. “You may leave me now.”

Garreth lifted his head. “My lord? You do not wish me to stay?”

“I prefer it if we awakened in our own beds.”

“But why, my lord?”

“We are master and servant. Not husband and wife.” He rolled onto his back. “And speaking of waking in our own beds, you will follow a daily routine close to my own. I expect you to break your fast alone in your rooms every morning and be ready when I send for you. After you have serviced me, I have correspondence to attend to, and I usually go out to my tenant farms to collect the rents and inspect the crops until midday. You can do whatever you wish while I am away. I have a library and fields for riding. You will take your midday meal with me or alone in your rooms, depending on how far I must ride during the day. We will dine together in the evenings and fuck afterward, much like tonight.” He turned his head to Garreth. “Do you have any concerns about that?”

Garreth noted the Earl’s stern tone. “No, my lord.”

“Very well. I bid you a goodnight.” Earl Atkeson turned on his side with his back towards Garreth.

Garreth gaped at being dismissed so suddenly, but he gathered up his clothes, got dressed, and went back to his own rooms. He felt a dull ache as he sat down on the bed, but he rubbed it away, blew out the candles, and attempted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Garreth awoke from a semi-restful sleep, he saw a fire had been built and there was food and posset on his serving table. Garreth rolled to one side and rubbed his sleepy eyes. How on earth did Irvyn do such things so quietly? Garreth had slept right through it.

As he flung the covers off, he noticed he’d fallen asleep in the trousers and tunic from last night. He looked around the room and saw a sable robe and linen nightshirt had been hung by the dressing table. He sighed and shook his head at himself. As he sat up, a sharp pain went up his backside. He clenched his teeth and rubbed. If last night was the Earl being gentle, then he dared not think what the Earl being not-so-gentle would do to him. He went to the dressing table, removed his clothes, and put on the soft, warm robe. He went to the serving table to find he was ravenous after last night. He gingerly sat down and drank all the posset and examined the assortment of fruits, sweetbreads, and there were even oatcakes with fat pats of butter. By the time he’d eaten his fill, he heard a knock at his door.

Before Garreth could call for them to enter, Irvyn poked his head in. “His lordship requests your service.”

Garreth stood, drank the last few drops of posset, and wished he had more time to rest. It didn’t seem as if a whole night had passed already. In fact, he still had the scent of their tryst last night upon his skin. As he entered the Earl’s rooms he saw his lordship looking out the window, his golden hair tousled from sleep.

“Good mor-,” Garreth greeted, going towards him, but Earl Atkeson cut him off.

“Disrobe,” he said, turning his head slightly over his shoulder. “And then bend over the table and offer yourself to me.”

Garreth paused, standing stock-still.

Earl Atkeson turned around fully to face him. “Did you misunderstand me?”

“No, my lord. It’s only…just…might I please you some other way? With my hands or with my lips? You see, I am…sore.” The Earl’s eyes narrowed and Garreth quickly added, “But I am not refusing you. You just said if I was injured at all…I don’t believe you injured me, my lord, I am simply saying…I am just…”

The Earl’s face softened. “Of course. I understand. It can happen after the first time.” He approached Garreth and lay his hands on his shoulders. “Besides, I would rather fuck you thoroughly at night.”

Garreth blushed. “Yes, my lord.”

With a rakish grin, Earl Atkeson opened the front of his robe to reveal his cock, fully erect and dripping at the tip. “On your knees.”

Garreth did as he was told.

The Earl placed his hands on either side of Garreth’s head. “Open your mouth.”

Garreth parted his lips, and the Earl immediately pushed the tip of his cock between them. Garreth opened his mouth wider to accommodate the Earl’s dripping prick into his warm, wet cavern. Garreth flattened his tongue and made a sound of surprise when the tip of the Earl’s cock came to rest at the back of his throat.

“Relax and take it, Garreth,” the Earl rasped out. “Like last night. You swallowed me fully and you will do it again for me now.”

“Mmm,” was all Garreth could manage. He did as he had last night and allowed the Earl’s cock into his throat. Spittle began to collect at the corners of his mouth and drip down his chin. The Earl felt larger when Garreth was not in control. He placed his hands on the Earl’s thighs to keep his balance.

The Earl groaned and Garreth opened his throat until the tip of his nose came to rest on the Earl’s abdomen, just like last night. The Earl paused, clutching Garreth’s head, panting from the sensation of being fully engulfed. Garreth felt his saliva drip down from his chin onto his own cock, standing at rapt attention. He wanted so badly to reach down and touch it, but he was sure the Earl would forbid him.

“I’m going to move now,” the Earl stated. “You will be still and take me.”

Garreth tried to voice his assent but found he couldn’t speak. He squeezed the Earl’s thigh instead and held himself as still and steady as he could while the Earl thrust in and out of his mouth. Garreth closed his eyes his cock getting harder as he felt the bounce of the Earl’s hips and the tickle of the blonde hairs around the Earl’s prick. Spit ran down Garreth’s chin and neck as the Earl moaned his approval.

“Yes, Garreth. Yes, boy. Let me fill your hot mouth.”

Garreth didn’t have much of a choice but to let the Earl take control. The Earl’s grip in Garreth’s hair began to tighten and his thrusting became more urgent. Garreth squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for his lordship’s release. A few seconds later, the Earl pulled back so only the tip of his cock remained in Garreth’s mouth. Garreth felt the squirt of sticky warmth of the Earl’s seed on his tongue.

“Take it,” Earl Atkeson moaned, his voice strained. “Swallow it.”

Garreth locked his lips around the Earl’s cock and dutifully drank down the Earl’s cream. It was so much, warm and thick like milk, that he worried he might choke. But Garreth liked the way it soothed his throat, rubbed raw from the Earl’s fucking. As the Earl finished coming, and Garreth had swallowed it all, he nursed the tip of the Earl’s cock clean, licking away any drops of seed that were left. Garreth noticed his lordship tasted of the ripe plums they’d eaten last night. He was surprisingly disappointed there wasn’t more for him to taste.

Earl Atkeson gazed down at Garreth with approval. “You have performed your service well, boy. Stand up.” Garreth stood and the Earl glanced down at his swollen prick. “Are you aching to spend?”

“Yes,” Garreth breathed and his cock got harder.

“Touch yourself,” the Earl ordered.

Garreth quickly grasped his cock and began stroking while the Earl watched. Garreth had been hoping the Earl would assist, and he’d never been watched like this before, but he closed his eyes and jerked himself until he was coming all over his hand. He cried out, nearly tripping forward into the Earl, but he managed to stay on both feet.

“Very good, Garreth,” the Earl announced, turning back to the window. “You may leave me.”

Still panting and his fingers sticky with his spendings, Garreth left the Earl’s rooms and went to his own. He was dizzy from the exertion and sleepy from his climax. He immediately lay on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Garreth slept until nearly midday.

When he woke for the second time that morning, Irvyn had put out clean clothes, a bowl of rosewater for washing, and more posset. Garreth put on the clothes, washed his face and hands, and took the posset with him into the library. He still had some time before the Earl returned from the tenant farms. The library certainly wasn’t as large as the one with the scribes nor did it hold nearly as many tomes, but it was still quite impressive for a country Earl.

Garreth found translations of adventure tales and love poems from the ancients. He flipped through a book about the flowering herbs cultivated by the forest tribes. He examined a manuscript detailing the bloodline of the Earl’s family. He found a thin booklet that offered drawn maps of what lied beyond in the hinterlands. Garreth immediately took the booklet to a desk and studied each map until he found the Emerald Lakes. He traced his finger along to find where he might go to look for Cai. There were so many marshes and dark forests. He frowned and looked around for some parchment and a sharpened quill. Once Garreth found both, he settled down at the desk and began to write.

Cai had always been better at his letters than Garreth. It was the reason they’d met. Garreth had watched the dark-haired boy adjacent to him in the archive, tongue between his lips, forming the letters with absolute concentration. The boy had been so involved in his work he didn’t notice Garreth at all when he went to peer over the boy’s shoulder. When Garreth finally spoke to him, Cai had been so startled, his quill cut an ugly line of ink across the page. Garreth had felt terrible and apologized profusely, helping Cai fix the mark. But then their eyes had met and Garreth knew he was in love. Completely in love at first sight.

Garreth sighed at the memory and finished up his letter. He sprinkled sand over the parchment to allow the ink to dry, folded it up, and poured wax from a tapered candle to seal it. Before the wax hardened, Garreth quickly traced his initials: G. I. He knew that Cai’s family lived near the city and that Cai’s father was a weaver. Even though Cai’s family likely knew of his banishment, and the reasons, Garreth had to try to reach them. They might have had word from Cai themselves and knew where he might be.

Garreth left the library with the letter and booklet. He searched the manor until he found Irvyn, sitting by the kitchens, eating a bowl of stew.

“His lordship has not yet returned,” Irvyn spoke as soon as he saw Garreth. “You should prepare yourself to be sent for as soon as he does.” Irvyn turned away as if that was all Garreth could possibly want.

“Thank you, Irvyn. But I was wondering if I might send a letter.”

“Who do you have to send letters to?” Irvyn asked disinterestedly in between bites of stew.

“I don’t think it is any of your concern,” Garreth frowned. “But it is a friend from the city. I’d like to notify him of where I am living now. He will be relieved to know I was not executed.”

Irvyn put down his spoon and wiped his mouth. “You’d like to send a letter to your old lover now, wouldn’t you? The very one you were tried and convicted over.” Irvyn shook his head. “You are asking for trouble, Garreth Ingrum.”

Garreth flushed with surprise and humiliation. “How did you - how could you - ?”

“Oh, come now.” Irvyn rolled his eyes. “You hadn’t a friend in the world. That much I gathered before his lordship came to see you.” Irvyn paused and glared at the letter then at Garreth. “You’d better be careful, sending letters to old lovers, now that you’re the property of Earl Atkeson. His lordship would be quite vexed to know of your correspondence.”

“He cannot forbid me from having friends.” Garreth jutted out his chin, trying for haughty, but he could tell by the unimpressed look on Irvyn’s face it wasn’t working. “And there’s been no _correspondence_ , as you put it. I merely want to notify him that I was set free. By his lordship, to whom I am most grateful. Now if you’d be so kind, Irvyn, to help me send it along.”

Garreth held out the letter and Irvyn crossly took it from him. “I already draw your baths, fetch your clothing, and your food. Why not add relaying messages to my list for the Earl’s service boy? Certainly seems fitting.” Irvyn grumbled all the way down the hall and Garreth grinned to himself. He felt as if he’d won something.

* * *

That night, after he dined with the Earl, Garreth was bent over the supper table and thoroughly fucked before the Earl could get him to the bed. The Earl didn’t even undress Garreth all the way; he simply pulled Garreth’s trousers down for access, impatiently oiled up his cock, grasped the taut globes of Garreth’s arse, and proceeded to fuck him vigorously.

Earl Atkeson had warned Garreth he may not be gentle in the future, so Garreth had heeded the warning and drank more of the elixir. It helped to relax him. After the table-fuck, the Earl took some mercy on Garreth’s tender opening by slathering his cock some more. He also slicked up Garreth’s warm canal with the lubricating oils. Even with all the precautions, Garreth clenched his teeth while the Earl pounded into him and obeyed the Earl as best he could when he demanded Garreth be still.

Before dismissing him, the Earl gave Garreth a salve to put around his entrance and inside him to ease any soreness or aches. The Earl instructed him to use it as he slept. Garreth wished the Earl would simply give him a day or two to heal as he was not used to being penetrated. And certainly he had never in all his days expected to be fucked by a man such as the Earl. Nonetheless, it was nice the Earl thought somewhat for Garreth’s comfort - Garreth only wished it was also for his pleasure. Garreth was dismissed after the Earl had spent inside him twice, but without Garreth getting a sweet release. Garreth took some of the oils back to his rooms with him and abused himself before spurting all over his hands and falling right to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, Garreth learned that the Earl was insatiable. Servicing him required stamina on Garreth’s part. It felt as if the time in between serving the Earl was not enough to rest. Holding himself still in position while the Earl fucked him was difficult. He could be bent over a table, a chair, on his hands and knees on the bed, on his stomach with his arse in the air - there were a myriad of ways the Earl liked to fuck him, but it was usually with Garreth bent over in offering and the Earl slamming his hips into him from behind.

And although Garreth was aroused being naked with another man - seeing his muscled form, feeling his sweat, and hearing his sounds of pleasure - it was not the same as it had been with Cai. There was no affection. No kisses and embraces. Simply lustful, heated fucking and the Earl was so rough with Garreth. With his large cock and carnal appetites, Garreth’s opening was stretched and raw. There were times Garreth almost enjoyed the thrusting, but he merely played the part of a vessel for the Earl’s release.

And Garreth had to admit that he enjoyed the Earl’s release.

He enjoyed it very much. He cried out with joy when Earl Atkeson spent inside him. The way the Earl locked his hips against Garreth, holding him still, forcing Garreth to take every last drop. He was filled until near bursting, but he found the sticky warmth soothing to his insides, a sweet reward for enduring the Earl’s rough pounding and deep thrusting. Garreth liked it when the Earl filled him to the brim, leaving drips down Garreth’s legs when he withdrew. Garreth panted like a dog in heat at the thought of the Earl marking him in this way, making Garreth fully and completely his own.

There was one evening when Garreth was receiving a good fucking from his lordship as usual. Garreth had been able to adjust himself so the Earl was poking that sweet spot inside him. The sounds that came from Garreth’s mouth were almost unrecognizable. The delicious friction threatened to push him over an edge he’d never been to before.

But without warning, the Earl withdrew his cock, leaving Garreth feeling suddenly empty. “On your back,” the Earl ordered, panting.

Garreth’s legs were shaking from the sudden halt of pleasure. He turned over his shoulder to look at the Earl. “My lord?”

“On your back, Garreth.”

“But, my lord -”

“Do as I say. I want to spend on your chest.”

Garreth whimpered, hesitating. “But, my lord, I…I want you to finish inside me.”

The Earl impatiently grabbed Garreth’s hips and turned him over. “You are here to submit to my will. Lie back!”

Garreth lay on his back, his cock flopping onto his belly, throbbing and dripping. “I enjoy it so, my lord. When I feel the warmth of it…it…soothes me.”

The Earl leaned over him, a drop of sweat dripping from his golden locks. “Then perhaps I will give you what you wish and more, if you are a good boy and obey me.” He sat upon his knees and began vigorously pumping his cock. “You will feel the warmth of my cream upon your skin. That will soothe you.”

Garreth whimpered again as he watched the Earl pleasure himself. Garreth was dying to touch his own cock. He timidly moved one of his hands.

“Be still, Garreth,” the Earl grinned devilishly. “Be still and watch as I spill my seed upon you.” The Earl bellowed in ecstasy as he shot his thick, hot cream on Garreth’s stomach and chest.

Garreth moaned, exhilarated by the sheer amount the Earl spent. His cock begged to be touched. He wiggled under the Earl in frustration. “My lord. Please.”

The Earl gave out one last squirt before climbing off Garreth, breathless and flushed. “I am tired now, Garreth. Leave me and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“But my lord!” Garreth couldn’t help but raise his voice. It wasn’t fair. He’d done as the Earl had asked. He deserved release, too.

The Earl dabbed at the sweat and spendings on his skin with a rosewater cloth. “Off to bed with you. And I suggest measuring your tone, if you want me to relieve you the next time.”

Garreth sat up, some of the Earl’s cream dripping over his navel. “But why not now, my lord? I have done what you asked!”

“Leave me,” the Earl commanded. “Now!”

Furious, frustrated, and still sticky with seed, Garreth grabbed his robe and stormed from the Earl’s rooms. Once inside his own he nearly burst into tears as he grabbed his cock and stroked frantically.

He missed Cai. He missed affection and love. He missed someone to care for him and look after his pleasure. Earl Atkeson may be handsome, dashing, and a passionate master to serve, but he was such a brute! How could he leave Garreth so wanting and - Garreth was reluctant to admit - hurt? He’d serviced his lordship and got nothing in return!

But as Garreth got lost in the throes of his release, he realized that it would always be this way. The Earl would always get what he wanted and Garreth would not. He decided to watch in earnest each and every day for a messenger riding up to the manor. Finding Cai was his only hope of escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will either be on 6/7 or 6/8 - thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Garreth tried to concentrate on his duties, but his mind began to wander.

Even when the Earl stroked Garreth to climax the morning after his outburst, it wasn’t enough. Garreth began to keep his eyes peeled and his ears open for any signs a letter had arrived. But days went by and there was still no reply. It had been almost two months. Garreth could hardly think of anything else. The Earl noticed. Garreth was not such a good service boy, and the Earl showed his displeasure by denying Garreth a climax in his presence. Garreth worried over displeasing his lordship, but gradually he began to lose interest. In anything. The Earl or any hope of ever finding Cai.

One evening, after filling Garreth with his seed, the Earl reached around Garreth’s hips to grasp his cock. The movement surprised Garreth; his knees were still trembling and his arms stiff from holding himself up. He felt the Earl lay his sweating chest across his back and a plant a gentle kiss on his neck as he stroked Garreth’s cock. The lubricating oils were still on his hand and the slick and warming sensation made Garreth nearly collapse.

“You’ve been very good this evening,” the Earl whispered against his skin. “I thought I might…reward you.”

“Oh, my lord,” Garreth groaned at the Earl’s touch. “You have already filled me with my reward.”

The Earl hummed with delight. “Yes, but this feels good, too, does it not?”

Garreth was very surprised, but pleased. What had he done to deserve this? “Oh, yes, my lord. Yes. Very much so.”

The Earl sat back on his heels, pulling Garreth upright into his lap. His hand continued to work Garreth’s cock in long, smooth strokes, his thumb drawing small circles over the weeping tip.

Garreth moaned and trembled at his lordship’s touch. It had been weeks and weeks since the Earl touched him, and he was being so kind, so gentle. Garreth felt the Earl’s warm breath on his neck. “You’ve been so very good and obedient, Garreth.” He pressed another soft kiss to Garreth’s neck. “You have serviced me well. It is time I gave you something in return.”

Garreth shivered at his lordship’s touch. It was just enough to make him pant for more, but not enough to make him spend. “Oh…my lord…you are…too good to me…ohhhhh…” The Earl’s strokes began to increase; the roughness of his palm coupled with the warming oils made Garreth’s head fall back against the Earl’s shoulder. “My lord…oh…yes, please, my lord…”

The Earl slowed his strokes. “Would you like it…if I took you in my mouth?”

“Oh!” Garreth cried out. “Yes, my lord! I would like it very much!” The thought of it, the very thought of the Earl’s plump lips around his cock went straight through Garreth’s brain to his balls. They pulled tight, a surge of heat bolted down his spine, and before he could stop himself, he was coming all over the Earl’s fingers in thick ropes.

Garreth cried out with relief, pain, and sheer disappointment. The Earl coaxed him through his climax with soft kisses to his neck and fingering the spurts of his seed. The Earl chuckled softly, “Well, now I know precisely what to say.” He released Garreth’s prick from his grasp. “Perhaps another time.”

“I’m sorry, my lord.” Garreth bit his lip as humiliation washed over him.

“Lie back,” the Earl whispered into his ear.

Garreth obeyed, thinking the Earl meant Garreth to lie back against him.

“No,” the Earl chuckled again. “On your back.”

Garreth did so and the Earl positioned himself on top, in between Garreth’s legs. “Let us have a look.” The Earl slathered more lubricating oils onto his cock and positioned Garreth so his legs were around his hips. “Perhaps this will help.” The Earl slipped himself inside of Garreth and Garreth gasped.

They’d never fucked this way before. It was different. The Earl slid in easier as his seed was still inside Garreth and dripping down his thighs, but the position kept more inside and added slickness to the Earl’s movements. Earl Atkeson rocked his hips slow and steady, gazing down at Garreth beneath him.

“Do you like this?” The Earl breathed.

Garreth felt the Earl’s cock rubbing against the sweet spot inside him. His eyelids fluttered. He ran his hands along the Earl’s chest and neck. “You feel…oh…you feel so divine…my lord…”

The Earl continued with his leisurely pace. “You have been distant, Garreth,” he said softly. “I want to bring you back.”

“My lord,” Garreth cried softly, slipping his fingers into the Earl’s soft blond hair. “I did not think you noticed. Nor cared.”

“Of course I care.” He quickened his pace, sending primal sounds out of Garreth’s mouth. “I will always care for my Garreth.”

Garreth was not used to seeing the Earl like this - face-to-face, his expression as he thrust inside him, the flicker of an eyelid, the twitch of a lip, the sweat that formed upon his brow. The look of total primal satisfaction and absolute adoration. Garreth was almost so mesmerized, he didn’t feel the Earl change his pace, driving into that spot more and more, taking Garreth to a place he’d never been.

“Oh!” Garreth felt tears spring in the corner of his eyes. “Yes! Yes, my lord!”

Stars shimmered before Garreth’s eyes as seed burst from his cock onto his belly and the Earl’s chest. He cried out so loudly that he was sure he woke the entire household.

“Yes, Garreth,” the Earl whispered gently. “Come for me, dear Garreth.”

Garreth trembled as more seed pooled from his cock and began to spill on the bed clothes. Every inch of him felt as if it were on fire. Deep inside him he felt the soft splashes of the Earl’s cream as he came with a low cry. As the Earl locked his hips against Garreth to ensure he was deeply filled, he bent down and kissed him on the mouth.

Garreth opened his eyes in surprise, then wrapped his arms around the Earl, a moan of delight escaping from his throat. He felt as if he were melting to liquid from his climax and the Earl’s soft kisses. Garreth opened his mouth to receive the Earl’s languid tongue, eagerly brushing both of theirs together. He nipped at the Earl’s bottom lip and sighed with delight as the Earl nipped along his jaw.

“My lord…,” Garreth breathed tenderly, laying his sweaty forehead against his lordship’s. He could feel Earl Atkeson’s warm breath against his mouth, his seed flowing down his legs, and his pulse throbbing in his neck. It was all very peaceful. Garreth felt a stirring in his chest.

Suddenly, the Earl got up. He looked at Garreth with alarm. He got off the bed and put on his robe. “That’s all for tonight. You may leave me.”

Garreth slowly sat up, startled and suddenly cold. He watched the Earl turn away from him. Garreth reached for him. “What’s happened, my lord?”

The Earl moved away from him. “Leave me.” He demanded.

Garreth hesitated a moment longer.

“Do as I say,” the Earl growled.

Garreth grabbed his robe, put it on, bowed his head in deference. “Good night, my lord.”

The Earl said nothing as Garreth left.

* * *

The Earl did not send for Garreth until midday.

Garreth had paced and paced his rooms expectantly, an erection forming that he dared not get rid of as his cock was so used to the routines. When Irvyn knocked on the door, Garreth pushed past him and went to the Earl. When he arrived, he was surprised to see him fully dressed with his cloak and sword in his belt.

“I will be leaving here and traveling to the Viscount’s estate.” Earl Atkeson stood before him like the nobleman he’d been when he’d come to the prison. “The Viscount and I have been invited to spend the Spring Festivities with the Duke of Camphor.”

Garreth blinked in surprise, then looked down at his feet. “Very good, my lord. I wish you safe travels.”

“You will be coming with me.”

Garreth looked up. “Are you certain, my lord? Won’t people ask who I am and why I am with you?”

“They may.” The Earl took a step towards him. “But I’ll tell them what is true: you are my servant. Newly appointed to my household. There will be nothing more to say than that.”

“Oh.” Garreth felt silly. For some reason, he’d been imagining himself riding alongside the Earl to the Duke’s estate, as if he were some honored guest. But that was foolish.

The Earl took another step, tilting his head. “You _are_ my servant, Garreth.” He lowered his voice, mumbling. “A service boy is all.”

Garreth returned his gaze to his feet. “Yes, my lord.”

“Nonetheless, you may ride behind Irvyn and I. With the kitchen maids.” He slapped Garreth on the shoulder. “Irvyn will see to your things. Meet us in the great hall in half an hour.”

* * *

There were rain showers on the way to Viscount’s.

But after two nights of rest at his estate, the sky cleared for their journey to the Duke’s. During the first night at the Viscount’s, Garreth wasn’t sure what to expect. Would the Earl send for him? He’d brought the oils and elixir, expecting the Earl to want him at some point. Otherwise, why bring him along at all? But Garreth spent the first night wide awake, alone, and eventually jerked himself to sleep.

The following evening there was a banquet in the Viscount’s great hall. His servants brought platters of duck and venison, crisp quinces from the orchards, and wine from the Northern territories. Garreth was treated like all the other servants the previous evening and dined alone in his room, but for the banquet the Earl brought him to the table - albeit seated several seats away from him - and Garreth got to eat and drink with the other nobles. Garreth watched the Viscount’s wife - Lady Asher - flirt openly with the Earl. Garreth was surprised to see him flirt as well. He supposed it was to deflect any suspicions, but still a stab of envy went straight through his heart.

After the banquet, there was dancing and music, but Garreth wasn’t interested in any of that. As he made his way up the stone steps to his room he heard someone behind him, he turned to see Irvyn.

“It’s about damn time,” Irvyn muttered to him, pulling something from his pocket. “There hasn’t been a moment without his lordship around either you or me.” He handed Garreth a letter. “It seems you’ve had a reply.”

Garreth stared at the seal on the parchment as Irvyn pushed past him up the steps. A rickety M had been drawn into the wax. M for Minshew - Cai’s surname. Garreth rushed up to his rooms, closed the door, stood against it, and broke the seal. He unfolded the parchment and began reading in earnest.

The letter had been written by Cai’s eldest brother, Ludwyn. After properly cursing Garreth for his role in Cai’s punishment, Ludwyn went on to report that Cai’s banishment had been revoked. Cai had performed the proper confessions to his sins and been forgiven as it had been his first offense. A glimmer of hope swam in Garreth’s heart. Cai was now living in the household of a nobleman in the Northern territories, but Ludwyn did not know which one. He went on to say his family would never forgive Cai nor Garreth for their transgressions, and a curse upon his people and his mother, and it was at that point Garreth stopped reading.

Cai lived in the Northern territories.

Garreth felt a surge of hope. They were traveling north to the Duke of Camphor’s, but then the hope fell. The Duke’s estate fell just outside of the territories. Cai wouldn’t be there. Garreth’s shoulder’s sagged. And he wasn’t in the hinterlands at all. No where near Earl Atkeson’s estate. Garreth had gone with the Earl for nothing.

Garreth let the letter flutter to the floor as he put his face in his hands. No. No it wasn’t for nothing. He was alive, after all. But what good was it when Cai was so far away and all Garreth was now was a service boy? He felt tears sting his eyes as he sank to the floor. Would he ever find Cai? Would he ever see him again?

There was a hushed knock at the door and Garreth looked up to see the Earl coming in. His lips were stained with wine and his face flushed pink. He was a little unsteady on his feet as he came to stand over Garreth.

“I was looking for you,” the Earl said. “Thought we might have a dance.” He grinned.

“I am not one for dancing, my lord,” Garreth replied quietly. “And we would be seen.”

“Ah,” the Earl reached out and pulled Garreth to his feet. “Then let us dance in the bed.” He pulled Garreth to him and towards the bed. “I will hush my sounds if you will.” The Earl laughed, then noticed Garreth’s sad frown. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry, my lord. I am not well.”

The Earl took a step back. “Does your head ache?”

“No, my lord.”

“Pains of the stomach?”

Garreth hung his head. “Pains of the heart, my lord.”

The Earl blinked at him. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I don’t wish to discuss it, my lord. I’d like to rest. I am weary and unwell.”

Earl Atkeson narrowed his eyes, then looked over to where Garreth had been sitting. He walked over and picked up the letter. “Is this the source of your heartache?” He read a few lines. “Who is Ludwyn Minshew?”

“No one, my lord.”

“Lies.” The Earl held up the letter. “Who is he?”

Garreth sighed. “He is the brother of a boy I apprenticed with, my lord.”

“Why did he write to you?” The Earl’s tone was sharp, suspicious.

“I wrote to him, my lord. I wanted to know what had become of the boy, his brother.”

The Earl stared at Garreth, then at the letter, then back at Garreth. “Minshew. Why is that so familiar to me?” He repeated the name a few more times then a realization dawned on his features. “The boy. The very one that abandoned you and left you to die?!”

“He did not abandon me, my lord. I insisted I take the blame for our transgressions. Me alone. I did not want him to suffer.”

The Earl’s eyes were angry, but he laughed. “But he did abandon you. I was the only one who came to see you on the day you were sentenced to die. Not this boy. Not your family. No one. Only me.”

“He was banished to the hinterlands, my lord.”

The Earl laughed again. “The excuses you make for him! If this boy loved you as you loved him, then he never would have let you die alone. No matter what you said. He abandoned you and here you have inquired after him.” The Earl took a step towards Garreth, his look incredulous. “You could not possibly still love him?”

Garreth looked down at his feet.

The Earl huffed. He tossed the letter into the fireplace and Garreth flinched. He had all he needed to know, but the gesture was cruel. Garreth wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or shout.

“Disrobe,” the Earl demanded.

“I am not well, my lord,” Garreth replied weakly.

“Take off your clothes.” The Earl’s gaze burned onto Garreth’s skin like a brand.

Garreth stripped himself naked and once the Earl was, too, the Earl dragged him to the serving table. He leaned Garreth over it and began to oil up his cock.

“I’m - I’m sorry, my lord,” Garreth stammered, feeling afraid for the first time in the Earl’s presence. “I only wanted to -”

“Be silent,” the Earl snapped.

He positioned himself behind Garreth, his breath heaving. The Earl pressed his chest to Garreth’s back, placed each of his hands over Garreth’s, and jabbed himself into Garreth’s opening.

Although it didn’t hurt, Garreth yelped anyway. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his jaw, and braced himself for the rough fucking the Earl would surely give him that evening. Garreth wasn’t sure why the Earl was so angry or why he felt so guilty.

Or perhaps he did know, but did not want to admit.

As the Earl began to thrust into him, Garreth held his breath. But after a minute or so, he opened one eye when he noticed the Earl was not pounding into him. The Earl’s movements were surprisingly tender; smooth and slow, he moved in and out of Garreth, laying his lips on the back of Garreth’s neck. Garreth didn’t know what to make of it.

“My lord,” Garreth whispered. “Please forgive me.”

“Silence…silence…,” The Earl’s breath was soft upon Garreth’s shoulder. The Earl let out a soft moan, and Garreth moaned in response. Garreth slipped his fingers through the Earl’s and gripped his hands tightly as the Earl fucked Garreth slow and deep, like the night before they’d left for the Viscount’s.

The Earl’s pace began to quicken and Garreth moaned louder when the Earl’s cock rubbed the spot inside him. Garreth grew tense as the feared the Earl might pull out too quick and deny Garreth the release. But the Earl poked and jabbed his cock against that spot relentlessly, holding Garreth close, until Garreth was crying out, his cock twitching as hot seed spilled on his abdomen and across the table. The Earl’s panting became harsher, his groans more urgent, and soon he was shooting his creamy seed deep inside Garreth. But Garreth was robbed of its soothing sensation as the Earl dug his teeth into his neck, biting and tugging at the skin.

“Mine,” the Earl growled, clutching Garreth to him as he pumped him full. “You’re mine! See! I have marked you!”

Garreth felt a sharp pang of desire and of something primal as he lay his arms over the Earl’s, his eyes half-closed, and pulled him closer. “Yours,” he whispered shakily.

But then the Earl withdrew, leaving warm drips of his seed leaking out of Garreth. He snatched up his tunic and wiped off his cock.

Garreth reached back to touch the bite mark. He could feel the indentations of the Earl’s teeth, but there was no blood nor scrapes. He turned to see the Earl putting on his trousers. The Earl gathered up the rest of his clothes and made for the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to Garreth. His face was full of fury as well as pain.

Garreth felt ashamed and turned his gaze away.

The Earl left Garreth alone, naked, and with the last remnants of this warm seed running down his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the next chapter so might not be up for a couple of days :(  
> But thank you so much for reading! Even if you find this is not your cup of tea, the hit to my stats page is a hit to my fragile writer's ego XD  
> I heart each and everyone of you lovely readers!


	5. Chapter 5

The Duke of Camphor’s estate was more lavish and large than the Viscount’s or the Earl’s, which was to be expected.

Garreth got lost the first night. He wound up in the kitchens, but the maids were kind and guided him to the proper staircase. Garreth thought it would not have mattered if he stayed in the kitchens and slept by the fire like a scullery maid. The Earl had not sent for him at all. Nor had the Earl spoken to him since their last night at the Viscount’s estate. Garreth rubbed the teeth marks the Earl had left on his skin. To be claimed as such and then abandoned. Garreth did not understand it.

At first, it frightened Garreth. What would become of him if his lordship sent him away? Would his lordship be so cruel as to send Garreth back to the High Court, which would inevitably toss him in a prison again? Then Garreth’s fear soon changed into anger. How dare the Earl ignore him! They had made an agreement. How could Garreth perform his side if the Earl did not send for him?

One afternoon, Irvyn came to get Garreth from his room. With hardly nothing to do while the nobles drank and danced all night, Garreth merely slept his time away.

“We are riding out to the East River and dining by the water,” Irvyn said. “Dress accordingly.”

Garreth did not know and did not care what that meant. He put on his usual tunic and trousers. He was surprised he was invited at all and without any contact with his lordship, Garreth would have just as well continued his nap.

The scenery was beautiful. Spring blossoms, warm sunshine, and birdsong surrounded the riding party, but the only thing Garreth could look at was his lordship. Garreth and Irvyn rode far behind the Earl as he rode in between the Duke and Duchess. Garreth stared at the back of his golden head, wishing the Earl would turn to him. Whatever game the Earl was playing with Garreth, the Earl had won. Garreth conceded; he was the loser. Now they could resume as they’d been. The Duke’s manor house had secret staircases that Garreth and Earl Atkeson could utilize. Garreth could service his lordship without being caught.

But the Earl did not turn and Garreth huffed with impatience. In his periphery, he saw Irvyn riding up beside him.

Irvyn followed Garreth’s gaze, then mumbled. “’Tis been days since his lordship requested you last.”

Garreth pursed his lips and urged his steed forward to get away from him.

Irvyn caught up. “You need not ride away from me. I speak not with malice.”

“It is none of your concern,” Garreth hissed, looking around to make sure they were not heard.

“I have known his lordship for many years.” Irvyn slowed his horse a bit. “I have known him to have many temperaments and many seasons. Surely you can see why his lordship is treating you thus?”

“If you are going to lecture me on how you were correct in your assumptions, you needn’t trouble yourself.”

“I _was_ correct,” Irvyn said with a hint of triumph. He rode along in silence for a minute or so. Then his features grew thoughtful, and he spoke in a sorrowful tone. “You see, there was a boy before you. His lordship rescued him from the wreckage of a ship at the Dwelling Cliffs. His lordship was much taken with the fellow and lavished him with gifts. But the boy was spiteful. A deceiver. He did not care for his lordship like his lordship cared for him. The boy took gold and precious gems from the Earl and left him to dilly-dally with a Countess in the territories.” Irvyn paused. “His lordship was heartbroken. And not long after was when he heard of your execution.” Irvyn paused again and looked at Garreth with great sincerity. “Earl Atkeson likes to play the part of the chivalrous knight, come to save the wayward and powerless. He does not always think it through.”

“Chivalrous?” Garreth snorted. “The Earl is hardly chivalrous. He is his father’s son, through and through, cruel and with a heart of ice. And hearts made of thus cannot break. They merely melt in the fires of Hell.”

Irvyn stared at Garreth for a second or so. “Such thoughts and sentiments for a service boy.”

Garreth frowned. “You talk of things above your station and that are none of your concern. If the Earl is angry and wishes to cast me aside, I only wish he would let me go properly rather than hold me at a distance.”

Irvyn rode along beside him in thoughtful silence before he whispered, “The Earl is not like his father. Or rather he is, but not the one you are familiar with.”

“What do you mean?”

A muscle in Irvyn’s cheek twitched. “I am Earl Atkeson’s father.”

Garreth stilled his horse and gaped at the old man for several seconds. “But how?”

“What do you mean _how_ , fool? I am his father because I bedded his mother!”

“I meant how are you his father _and_ servant? Is the Earl really so cruel after all?”

“Nay.” Irvyn watched the riding party far in front of them. “He does not know the truth. His mother and I had a tryst when she and the previous Earl went to Christmastide at Baron Poyner’s estate. I was the Baron’s dresser and clerk of his wardrobe. She told me his lordship was my son when he was almost seven times round the sun. She did not want me to know him nor for him to know me. When the former Earl passed away and his brothers were lost, I went to his household to look after him. I was going to tell him the truth. But he was a grown man by then and I suppose I lost my resolve. ‘Twas cowardice truly that kept me silent. He appointed me his clerk of wardrobe and soon after his manservant. I remain by his side because he needs a good father. The former Earl was no good. I am sickened it was he that raised my son.”

Garreth was beyond shocked at Irvyn’s story. “But why keep it a secret now? The former Earl is long dead.”

“Methinks he would not believe it. And so can you not see hence? How he rides with the nobleness, the blood, and the honor which he received from his mother?” Irvyn nodded to the Earl and Garreth turned to look.

Earl Atkeson was riding far ahead with the Duke. He rode tall and proud, his golden hair glinting in the springtime sunlight and a smile upon his face Garreth had never seen. Garreth could see him as truly noble. Truly a man of great power and beauty. Garreth felt a stirring under his ribs, then in his cock, and then a strange wistfulness breeze through his heart.

Garreth looked warily at Irvyn. “You know about the Earl…you know how he…and what he does with me…are you not ashamed?”

Irvyn stared straight ahead. “Nay. Not shame. Methinks it is a curse for mine and his mother’s adultery. ‘Tis true, we were foolish. If my failings are responsible, then I owe him any loyalty and protection I can give.”

Garreth watched the Earl from afar as they approached the East River. He thought about Irvyn’s story of the boy the Earl had loved. Garreth wondered if the Earl had shown the boy the same tenderness he’d shown Garreth before they’d left for the Viscount’s. Had the Earl also fucked him just as much? Garreth didn’t like the knots forming in his stomach.

When they reached the river, Garreth dismounted and brought his horse to where Irvyn tied his to a tree. “Why did you tell me all this?” Garreth asked quietly.

Irvyn looked past him at the Earl. “His mother is ill. And I am not long for this world. Someone else must know, and I believe you will be with the Earl for a long time yet.”

Irvyn walked away and gathered up his things to serve his lordship.

His son.

* * *

Garreth couldn’t stand it anymore.

He watched the Earl, sitting back on cushions by the Duke and Duchess, seemingly so happy while Garreth was miserable. Garreth didn’t even know why he was miserable. He’d always wanted a rest and now he was getting a long rest from the Earl’s rough fucking. He should be enjoying the warm breeze and lapping waters of the river, relaxing, for after all he was in the presence of nobles. But he knew his lordship was punishing him for the letter. Garreth had had enough.

Garreth got up from the blanket he shared with Irvyn and approached the Earl. He had a moment of hesitation at approaching his master this way, in the presence of a Duke and Duchess, but he said, “My lord, may I speak with you?”

The Earl had been smiling at something the Duchess said. He turned to Garreth with a look of annoyance. He said nothing in reply, only stared. The Duke and Duchess also stared, clearly vexed by the interruption.

Garreth’s face reddened. “I did not mean to disturb you.” He bowed his head in deference. “Just a quick word, my lord.”

“My goodness,” the Duchess remarked. “Do all your servants speak with such impunity, Earl Atkeson?”

The Earl stood, his eyes flashing daggers at Garreth. “My apologies for the interruption, my lady. I will just be a moment.” The Earl grabbed Garreth by the arm and dragged him to a grove of trees and pushed him up against an elm. He leaned into Garreth’s face. “How dare you approach me thus! I am your _master_. You do not come to me with requests. Especially in front of a Duke and a Duchess!”

For a second Garreth felt like the naughty child with his hand in the bread basket, but then he narrowed his eyes. “You have cast me aside for days, my lord! I had no choice!”

“You have humiliated me in front of his grace, the Duke of Camphor!”

“And you have punished me long enough!”

The Earl’s lips twisted with anger.

Garreth lessened the harshness of his tone. “I am your service boy, and therefore your property. But you cannot claim my thoughts. Nor the yearnings of my heart.”

The Earl’s eyes searched Garreth. “And pray, those yearnings of the heart are for the boy that abandoned you?”

“I do not know where he is. Nor if I will see him ever again.” Garreth leaned his face closer to the Earl’s. “But I have missed you, my lord.”

The Earl’s expression softened.

Garreth planted a soft and daring kiss to the Earl’s neck. “Please, my lord. Cast me away no longer. I will never deceive you again. I long to service you.” The Earl let out a shaking breath and Garreth put his hand over his lordship’s crotch. He could feel the Earl was at half-mast. There was a devilish glint in Garreth’s eyes as he whispered, “Think of the scandal, my lord, if I were to service you here in the trees, so close to the Duke.”

The Earl let out a carnal growl. He took Garreth’s hand and pulled him further into the grove and pushed him on his knees. He released his cock from his trousers and plunged it into Garreth’s hungry mouth. Garreth let out a moan in his throat. The Earl looked down at him with sheer lust. “Be silent and suck.” He shoved his cock deeper into Garreth’s eager mouth. “Suck me, boy!”

Garreth obeyed, sucking and licking his lordship’s cock in between his shallow thrusts. Earl Atkeson clenched his teeth in an attempt to silence his groans. Garreth gazed up at his lordship, hotly sucking, determined to get the Earl to cry out. The Earl pulled Garreth’s tawny curls roughly and attempted to hold his head still. Garreth stopped his sucking and simply held his mouth wide open for the Earl to fuck. Garreth wanted so much to feel the Earl’s hot cream in his throat that his own cock was struggling and throbbing in his trousers. He let out a groan of want. The Earl half-heartedly attempted to hush Garreth, but his fucks were increasing in pace. He looked down to lock eyes with Garreth, and then, with a sly grin, pulled his cock from Garreth’s mouth, dripping with spittle.

He yanked Garreth up on his feet. “Up against the tree.” He turned Garreth around and Garreth fell against the elm on his hands.

Garreth shook with anticipation as the Earl tugged down his trousers, exposing his arse in the broad daylight. “Yes, my lord,” he whispered. “Yes. Fuck me.”

“Silence,” Earl Atkeson ordered, smacking Garreth on his behind. Garreth yelped and his prick hardened painfully. The Earl spat on his cock and slid it into Garreth like a hand into a glove. Garreth moaned and the Earl silenced him. “Be still and silent while I fuck you, boy,” he hissed into Garreth’s ear.

Garreth cried out, then quickly covered his mouth, as the Earl began to pound into him with reckless abandon. Garreth kept his hand over his mouth and with the other held himself up against the tree. He tried with great difficulty to keep from groaning in ecstasy. He bit his tongue as the Earl’s pace increased and Garreth trembled with the desire to feel his lordship’s release deep inside him. He’d been so deprived of its sticky, gushing warmth.

But the Earl began to slow his thrusting to a stop. Garreth could feel his lordship’s cock softening inside him. Garreth turned around to look at him. The Earl withdrew and pulled up his trousers.

Garreth removed his hand from his mouth. “My lord?”

Earl Atkeson staggered back, away from Garreth. “You did not answer. Neither yes nor no. You did not answer. It is because you still yearn for the boy that abandoned you. After all I have done for you and given you.” He turned and walked away.

Garreth continued to call after his lordship, but his words fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

Days and days went by.

Garreth paced his small, meager room at the Duke’s manor. When his cock grew hard in anticipation of servicing his lordship, Garreth had to stroke it until he came. And soon his cock lost hope as well. Garreth was sure: Earl Atkeson would be rid of him.

Perhaps he was waiting until after the festivities were over. There was music and dancing and a masque every evening. Sometimes Garreth watched from the galleries above. His lordship did not invite him, his lordship did not request him, his lordship did not act as if Garreth existed at all. Garreth felt a fool and a failure. He had been cast aside; all because of a letter.

One morning, at close to midday, Garreth was still asleep. But he was awakened by the Earl, coming into his room with barely a knock.

“My lord?” Garreth rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“After you have broken your fast, bathed, and dressed, go down into the drawing room,” the Earl said tersely.

Garreth stared blankly at the Earl, then attempted to gather his thoughts. “Shall I - do you want me to - the oils? The elixir?”

“You will need nothing of the sort. Good day.” Then the Earl left just as quickly as he’d entered. Garreth stared after him, blinking in sleepiness, confusion, and surprise.

He got out of bed and quickly went through dressing, bathing, and eating the food Irvyn had left on the serving table. By the time Garreth was through, it was precisely midday. As he trod down the halls and stairway to the drawing room, his thoughts were troubled with what the Earl was planning. Would he give Garreth to someone else, like the Duke? The Viscount? Would they desire a service boy or use Garreth for something else?

Garreth’s belly was full of knots as he made his way inside. Earl Atkeson stood just inside by the window, gazing out at the flowering lilacs and hyacinths in the garden. The Earl turned and Garreth felt the knots morph into butterflies. “You wanted to see me, my lord?”

“Not I,” the Earl replied. He shifted his eyes to his left.

Garreth followed Earl Atkeson’s gaze. And he saw, getting up from a chair, with careless dark hair and the sweetest of smiles - his Cai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've *started* the next chapter...  
> The goal is to have it up on Sunday, but that may be a lofty goal at this point. Nonetheless, it will be forthcoming. Thank you so much for reading! Brightens my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Garreth could hardly draw breath.

Cai.

His dear sweet Cai at last! In front of him, smiling and handsome. Garreth looked at Earl Atkeson. “My lord? I -”

The Earl cut him off. “You will be pleased to see your friend, Garreth, and speak with him, I am sure. If you will pardon me, I have much to attend to.” And the Earl made his way hastily out of the drawing room, leaving Garreth with Cai, and Garreth was speechless. He could hardly grant his lordship a farewell.

“Garreth…,” Cai said softly, coming nearer.

Garreth met him in the middle of the drawing room. “Oh, Cai. I - I do not know what to say. I did not expect - I did not know - ”

Before Garreth could finish, Cai lay a gentle kiss upon his lips. It was just the way Garreth remembered it, with soft lips and a slippery tongue. Oh, the things Garreth had felt that tongue do. His cock began to harden at the memories and the way Cai felt in his arms. But as Cai sighed with contentment and kissed Garreth deeper, Garreth was surprised to feel his desire deflate.

Cai pulled away. “I was sure I would never touch your lips again, Garreth Ingrum.”

Garreth still stared at him as if he were a specter. “How is it you are here?”

Cai nodded to the door. “Earl Atkeson wrote to the household of Earl Bithell of the Hillside People. I have been living among them.”

Garreth blinked in surprise. “The Earl? He…wrote to you? How did he find you?”

“It was not me he wrote to at first. It was Earl Bithell. Earl Atkeson told me that he had written all the nobles of the Northern territories in search of me.” Cai took a step closer and slipped his fingers into Garreth’s hair. “He said you were alive and living with him. I agreed to see you at once.”

Garreth could not believe it. “But there are so many nobles. So many households. I do not understand. And when did you receive his lordship’s letter?”

“Within the last few days. I agreed to travel to the Duke of Camphor’s estate at once.”

Garreth could not believe it. Merely days? His lordship had attempted to find Cai so recent. “I am so happy you have come.” He took Cai’s hands. “I was sure you were lost from me forever.”

Cai squeezed his hands. “And pray, what of the Earl? How is it you have come to live with such a nobleman?”

Garreth was perplexed. “You mean his lordship did not tell you?”

“He relayed unto me you were released by the High Court into his care, but he did not say why. I was certain they had killed you. I was shocked to know of your pardon.”

Garreth looked into Cai’s sweet, innocent eyes. He could not say the truth. “Indeed, the High Court released me. The Earl was much troubled for…a stable boy. He paid the High Court and they let me go with him, so that I may pay off my sins with the work of my hands.” Garreth felt himself blush at the insinuation. “His lordship, Earl Atkeson, has been very kind.”

Cai blinked. His head tilted with thought. “Such a price to pay for a mere stable boy. I would say Earl Atkeson has been the most kind.”

Garreth felt his face redden again. “Yes. Indeed.”

Cai let go of Garreth’s hands and went to one of the windows. “I have never had the pleasure of being in the home of a Duke. It is so grand.”

Garreth joined him at the window. “It is my first time as well.”

Cai spied a collection of parchments on the writing desk. “Do you remember, Garreth, when we used to hide away from the scribes? We’d go out into the gardens and hide among the shrubbery.”

“Yes,” Garreth smiled. “I do remember.” He put his arms around Cai. “Oh, Cai. Shall we run away now? Since my pardon, I have thought of it so. Of how it might be. Where we might go.”

Cai lowered his gaze. “Oh, Garreth. I -”

“Among the forest tribes. We can adapt to their barbarous ways, can’t we? Think of the adventure.” Garreth hugged Cai tighter. “And of the nights together.”

“Garreth.” Cai gently moved out of Garreth’s embrace. “I cannot run away with you.” He paused there and pursed his lips. “As part of my confession, I had to agree to marry a maiden from among the Hillside People.” He gave Garreth a woeful look. “I am sorry. It was not my choice.”

Garreth felt as if his heart had plummeted to his feet. “You are…married?”

Cai turned away. “I came to see you, Garreth. I wanted to see you, alive and well, with my own eyes. I did not know if what Earl Atkeson spoke of was the truth. And you must understand: I thought you were dead. Gone from me forever.”

Garreth felt as if the pieces of his shattered heart were sharp and cutting. “You could have come to the jail and seen for yourself. On the day I was due to be executed. You were not in the hinterlands after all.” The sharpness stung. “You did not come. I was already a mere memory to you, wasn’t I?”

“Oh, Garreth.” Cai hung his head. “I could not bear it. To see them take off your precious head. Have I not touched it? Have I not kissed it? How can you blame me for my aversion?”

“It was for you,” Garreth replied quietly, feeling his shoulders sag and his broken heart ache. “I was going to die for you.”

“Oh, Garreth, please.” Cai closed his eyes. “I did not come to be shamed. Nor to shame you. I only wanted to see that you were well. I hoped you would be happy I was well, too.”

“You seem very well,” Garreth snipped.

When Cai opened his eyes, Garreth could see they were full of tears. “Can’t we be friends, dear Garreth? Remember our time with the scribes fondly? I shan’t forget you, and I refuse to think of you with malice. I have come all this way. Please do not let it be for naught.”

“You came all this way to tell me of your marriage.” Garreth turned his back on Cai. “You love another when you said you loved me.”

“I do not love her,” Cai insisted. “It was part of my sentence, to show that I have renounced my deeds.” He paused there, and looked at Garreth with longing. “Pray, Garreth, will you listen? There is something I wish to ask you.” He paused again, waited for Garreth to respond, but Garreth did not. “I thought, mayhaps, you could come to me sometimes and we could be as we were?” Garreth felt Cai come up behind him and wrap his arms around him. Cai whispered in his ear, “It will be our secret. Like before. Say you will come to me. I am certain Earl Atkeson can spare his stable boy from time to time.”

The temptation was great. Garreth thought of slipping away and into the bed of his dear sweet Cai once again. But it would not be like before. Cai will have lain with another, a woman, and will not be wholly Garreth’s. And Garreth would have to lie to his lordship, deceive him, after he promised to never do so again. Garreth began to think of the Earl. His sweet words before leaving for the journey to the Viscount’s, his noble golden hair, and how he smiled and smiled by the river that day. Would it be right to leave the Earl, even for a few nights, to be with Cai, now a married man?

“Did you not take a vow, Cai?” Garreth turned around to face him. “And, alas, I have taken a vow as well. You see, I have lied to you. I am not the Earl’s stable boy. I am his service boy.”

Cai blinked a few times and stepped away. “A -a what?”

“You know precisely what.”

Cai’s eyes widened. “You - you have degraded yourself, Garreth Ingrum. Sunken so low indeed.”

Garreth held his head high. “No. Not true. The Earl saved me that day. I am alive because of him.”

“You are a _whore_ because of him! You are like the young men and women of the city, with their bawdy talk and lewd dress.” Cai shook his head. “It breaks my heart. I do not wish to think of you thus. Pray, wouldn’t it be better to come to me, away from the man that has done this to you?”

It was Garreth’s turn to step away. “You know not the man you speak of. Nor what he has done for me. And my family.” Garreth set his jaw. “I will not come to you, Cai. It pains me to say it, as I wished you to be unbetrothed and nothing between us changed. But I see much has changed, and in so little time, indeed.”

Cai stared at him open-mouthed, but then a look of resolve came over his lovely features. “Mayhaps you are right. We loved so young, but we were caught. And can any love survive such strife?”

“I used to hope for it,” Garreth whispered.

Cai stood a few moments longer in silence, then spoke, “I will take my leave of you now, dearest Garreth. I hope you will not think bad of me for my proposition as I will not think bad of you for your…work.”

Garreth smiled faintly. “I thank you for coming, Cai. It is agreed: never will an unkind thought about you enter my head.”

And so, Garreth walked his dear sweet Cai, his love, out to his horse to ride back to the Hillside People. His dear sweet Cai who was no longer the same boy Garreth knew, that he’d loved so fiercely, but now loved no longer.

For he loved another.

* * *

Garreth opened the door to his lordship’s rooms with no knock or warning.

Earl Atkeson sat at a writing desk by the window, scrawling on some parchment with a quill. Garreth marched over, the length of his robe trailing behind him, and stood directly in front of the desk. “Writing more letters, my lord?”

The Earl looked up.

“Now I understand why you have not requested me.” It was difficult for Garreth to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “You have been busy with all your correspondence.”

The Earl stood. “How dare you enter my rooms without permission! You will leave at once! Or else I will - ”

“Punish me?” Garreth tilted his head and bit his lip.

A flush came over the Earl’s cheeks. “I beg your pardon?”

“It is I who should beg, my lord.” Garreth walked around the desk and began to undo the tie of his robe. “Beg for my lordship’s cock.” He walked towards the Earl, backing the Earl up against the wall. “Please, my lord, please will you give it to me? I long for it.” Garreth let the robe drop to the floor to reveal his nakedness and hardened prick. “I long to be still and good and let you fuck me.”

The Earl stared at Garreth, his face a mask of lust and fury. “What is this? Your boy, the one you yearn for and love, has come - and you have come to me? What trickery is this?”

Garreth took the teasing tone from this voice. “No trickery, my lord. Please. Deprive me no longer.” He reached for the Earl’s trousers. “Let me service you.”

The Earl hesitated then pushed Garreth’s hands away. “It cannot be so. I know your heart. And have looked upon the one you love.”

“But it is not true, my lord.” Garreth lowered his gaze. “It is true that I once loved Cai, but no longer. Much has changed between us. He has married. My lord was correct: he abandoned me.” Then he looked up at the Earl. “Please, my lord. I have missed you so. Let me service you.” He reached for the Earl’s crotch once more.

The Earl pushed his hands away again. “Ah. Now I see it clearly: you have lost this boy forever and it is only upon knowing this that you come to me.” The Earl pushed away from the wall. “I know your heart now. I know it through and through.” He picked up Garreth’s robe and tossed it to him. “Begone from me now. Take your selfish pride away.”

“No, my lord. Please,” Garreth begged. “Cast me not away.”

“Do as I say,” Earl Atkeson barked. “Go!”

Garreth gazed into his lordship’s eyes, which were full of sadness and fury. “But, my lord, I do not want to go.”

The Earl grabbed Garreth by the the arm and dragged him to the door. “Leave me! And do not return!” He pushed Garreth out of the door and slammed it in Garreth’s face.

Garreth stood in the cold, stony corridor, still naked and clutching his robe to his chest. Foolish tears filled his eyes and he stood there, begging and knocking until Irvyn came to take him away.

* * *

As the Spring Festivities wore on at the Duke’s, there came word from the Northern territories that there was a sickness spreading among the country folk. At first, the Duke of Camphor did not want to end the dances and masques early. But when one of his kitchen maids was struck with the sweating sickness, the Duke regretfully began to send his guests home.

Garreth waited outside of the Duke’s manor one morning with the rest of Earl Atkeson’s traveling party. His heart ached, his head ached, his limbs felt numb. Sleep had not come to him in many nights and his appetite had all but disappeared. Garreth felt worse than he had locked up in the prison awaiting execution.

Garreth mounted his horse, and Irvyn rode up beside him. “I tell you truly,” Irvyn said. “His lordship cannot go long without his service boy. You will be called upon when we return. Mark my words.”

“Speak not another word about it!” Garreth snipped. “I do not wish to discuss these matters with you! They are none of your concern!”

“There you are wrong,” Irvyn snipped in return. He rode to the front of the riding party, dismounted, and when the Earl came out of the manor, he was saying a long goodbye to the Duke and Duchess. Irvyn led the Earl’s horse to him and stood by patiently as the Earl conversed. Garreth was too far away to hear. He hung his head. It felt as if thousands of miles had come between them now. As the Earl, Duke, and Duchess continued their chattering a few other departing nobles joined in the conversation. Garreth saw a few of the Earl’s riding party roll their eyes and dismount. They will be delayed now from all the socializing. No one had wanted to leave the festivities so soon.

Garreth got off his horse and led him over to a shrub to tie him up. Out of the corner of his eye, Garreth spied a group of stable boys watching him. One broke away from the group and came towards Garreth. He was lanky and tall, his hair the color of cinnamon. As he drew closer, Garreth could see it was also the color of the stubble on the boy’s chin and upper lip.

“Beggin’ your pardon,” the boy said in a plebeian accent. “But have you come with Earl Atkeson’s household?”

“I have,” Garreth frowned. “What of it?”

The boy ducked his head. “We heard the Earl had a service boy with him. That he was very handsome. Might that be you?”

Garreth clenched his fists. “You would do well not to mock your betters. For even if I were a service boy, I would outrank a mere stable boy, which means you are disrespectful. And I shall report this to your master.” Garreth turned on his heel as if to make good on his promise, but the stable boy reached out to stop him.

“No, no. Please. There be no mockin’. I swear.” He turned to look back at the other stable boys who had dispersed when they heard Garreth’s threat. “I just thought…since you are such a handsome lad, that you might be the one that services your master. If I were wrong, I’m sorry. I meant no disrespect.” The boy bowed his head.

Garreth opened his mouth to shame the boy once more, but he looked him over. He was dressed like any stable boy - the brown breeches and linen shirt with the ties in the front undone. Garreth could see a bit of cinnamon-colored hair on the boy’s chest. He smelled faintly of fresh, sweet hay and horse sweat and when he looked up Garreth saw he had bright green eyes and a dusting of freckles over his cheeks.

The boy smiled at Garreth. “If you are not a service boy, methinks you should be.” He looked down then up at Garreth quickly, as if he’d just heard a great scandal. “After all…I’d be beggin’ for you to service me.”

Garreth felt a warm flush all over his skin. He stared at the boy, then looked around them. The other stable boys were long gone. Garreth’s horse grazed on the shrub, and behind him the Earl’s riding party sat upon the grass under a willow tree. Earl Atkeson and the Duke and Duchess of Camphor had gone back inside the manor. Back inside where the Earl could ignore Garreth some more and enjoy himself with the other nobles. Garreth looked beyond the willow where there was a creek, a clearing, and a small grove of birches and elms.

He took a cautious step towards the boy. “Would you really…beg?”

The boy bit his lip, a lustful glint in his green eyes. “On my knees.”

* * *

“Oh! Oh! Fuck me! Yes!”

“Shhhhh!” Garreth covered the stable boy’s mouth with his hand. “You must be quiet!”

“Mmm! Mmm!” The stable boy replied behind Garreth’s hand.

Garreth was behind the boy, giving him a good fucking, as the boy was pressed up against a tree. A bottle of the lubricating oils lay discarded in the grass beside them. Garreth’s balls slapped against the boy’s bare white arse as he stabbed his cock deep inside him. Garreth closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. It had been so long since he’d penetrated, he’d forgotten how wonderfully pleasurable it was. The stable boy’s entrance was just right: taut and warm and slippery with the oils. Garreth let out a groan of pleasure. He took his hand from the boy’s mouth to grip his hips. “Be still and let me fuck you!” Garreth growled, deepening his voice with authority.

“Oh! Yes, yes!” The boy cried. “Oh, fuck me good!”

“And be quiet, too!”

“But…oh!…your cock…how can I be quiet when it feels so…ohhhh…good!”

Garreth clenched his jaw tighter and fucked the boy harder. Mostly out of sheer pleasure, and also hoping to shut him up. He thought of how the Earl fucked him against a tree and all those nights not too long ago. He thought of the Earl’s cock in his mouth, sucking it clean of seed, and the Earl eagerly thrusting into his throat. Garreth cried out.

“Oh!” The stable boy gripped the bark of the tree until his knuckles were white. “Will you spend in me? Oh, please!” He grabbed his weeping prick and began to stroke it vigorously. “Drain your cock in me!”

Garreth was going to tell him, once more, to be silent but there was an ache in his balls and he nearly went blind as he came inside the boy in a hot gush.

The boy whimpered. “Yes, oh, I feel it! Oh, fill me! Fill me!”

Garreth’s hips jerked violently against the boy’s arse as he spurt inside him repeatedly. It had been so long that his spendings were thick and Garreth felt like he may not stop. Garreth bellowed from the force of his release, not caring who heard him, and the stable boy’s hips wriggled with pleasure in his hands. Garreth held him still the way the Earl held him still. “Stop your wiggling,” he hissed through his teeth.

“But you’re doin’ it,” the boy cried with joy, pumping his cock with his hand. “You’re fillin’ me!”

And Garreth was. It had been much too long and his spendings were starting to leak from the boy’s slick opening. Garreth pulled his cock out of him and finished spurting on the boy’s bare arse. The boy was rapidly stroking himself and whimpered with pleasure when he felt the splashes of Garreth’s cream on his skin. “Yes, yes! Please do not stop! More, more!”

Garreth spun the stable boy around to face him, pushed his back against the tree, and removed the boy’s hand from his cock. The boy’s eyes widened with complete surprise as Garreth sank to his knees and took the stable boy’s leaking prick in his mouth. His reddish hairs tickled Garreth’s nose and the boy was only able to groan with pleasure for a moment before Garreth gave him two hard sucks and that was all it took. The stable boy groaned as he climaxed and came in Garreth’s mouth. The stable boy’s hips bucked and Garreth felt the warm, milky seed shoot down his throat. It was not as thick nor as sweet as his lordship’s, but Garreth swallowed it down nonetheless.

The stable boy’s release was short and he didn’t spend nearly as much as the Earl. After it was over, the boy’s legs buckled underneath him and he fell to his knees in front of Garreth, laying his head on Garreth’s shoulder. “Ohhhhhhh…what a good fuck. Wonderfully good. Mmmmmm…shall we nap?”

Garreth huffed and stood up. The boy fell forward onto the grass. Garreth pulled up his trousers and adjusted his shirt. He looked sternly down at the boy. “You will not speak of this to anyone.”

The stable boy’s big green eyes gazed up at him. He blinked.

“Do you understand?” Garreth snapped. “Not a word.”

The boy blinked again. “Yes. I understand.” He stood and adjusted his breeches. “Shall we meet out here again tomorrow?” He leaned to whisper in Garreth’s ear. “I’d like you to spend in my mouth.” Garreth turned his head away from the boy and began walking away. “Then kiss me after so you might learn of your taste.”

Garreth felt a tingle in his cock at the thought, but kept walking. “I will not be here tomorrow, fool. Did you not see? Earl Atkeson is departing today.”

“Then might I write to you?” The stable boy caught up to him. “I know how simple I sound, but I can read and write as good as you or anybody.”

“Do whatever you like,” Garreth mumbled. He stopped and grabbed the boy by his arm. “But you will keep your mouth shut or I will hunt you down and slice out your tongue. Do I make myself clear?”

The stable boy’s face fell. “Yes. Perfectly clear.”

Garreth felt a tug of guilt as he walked away from the stable boy and back to his horse. He half hoped he might pass by the Earl and that the Earl would see where he has just come from. Garreth imagined looking at him, menacingly, and telling the Earl just what he’d told him that first day in the prison: he could not help himself.

And then Garreth would walk away, hoping the Earl felt just as cast aside as him.

* * *

In spite of how it happened, for a brief amount of the journey Garreth felt satisfied over the tryst with the stable boy. He had not fucked nor been fucked in so long that it felt needed. A satiated tiredness pervaded him as they traveled. But as the journey wore on back to the Viscount’s estate, and then back to the Earl’s estate, Garreth was filled with a sense of foreboding. An anxiety seized him. It made his heart palpitate and made him shiver until he indeed felt a chill, even in the sunlight.

It was early evening when they dismounted in front of the Earl’s manor. As Garreth moved away from his horse, he suddenly felt faint and stumbled across the threshold. Everyone moved around him so quickly, shuffling about, and the Earl had gone inside almost immediately. Garreth reached the kitchens when great pains began in his neck and shoulders, and he began to feel so exhausted he crawled into the corner to go to sleep.

“Nay, Garreth,” Irvyn came to him. “Go up to your bed. ‘Tis been a long journey.”

But Garreth could not get up. How his heart pounded and how cold he felt!

“Garreth?” Irvyn knelt beside him and felt his neck and forehead. “Oh dear. Oh, my, my, my.” He looked around and gestured to two of the hall boys. “Take him up to his room at once.” He pointed to a kitchen maid. “You take a pail to the spring and fill it with fresh water.”

“Whatever is the matter?” One hall boy asked, lifting up one side of Garreth as another hall boy lifted the other.

“Make haste, make haste,” Irvyn ordered. “And I will notify his lordship: young Garreth has the sweating sickness!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an unexpected day off, so I got to catch up! Next chapter will be up on Sunday! Yay! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Earl Atkeson was beside himself.

He paced and paced the foot of Garreth’s bed. There was no time to await a doctor from the city, so the Earl had sent for a healing woman from one of his tenant farms. The Earl sent word for her to bring all of her cures and charms; herbs and tinctures. Anything. Anything and everything to help Garreth.

The Earl turned away from the bed where Irvyn dabbed at the sweat on Garreth’s head. The Earl covered his mouth in sorrow. “I cannot bear it. I cannot bear to see him like this.”

“We have caught it early,” Irvyn assured. “Trust me, my lord, it will strengthen the chances for his survival.”

The Earl whipped around. “Of course he will survive! There cannot be any other outcome!”

Irvyn winced and pressed the cool cloth to Garreth’s cheeks. The boy stirred in his delirium, eyes half open, lips moving silently. The Sweat was swift. Swift to catch and swift to kill. They must be watchful and not leave Garreth’s side until the next sunset. Poor Garreth must pull through.

And the Earl must, too.

* * *

The healing woman arrived within the hour.

She wore a great, billowing kerchief around her head and carried a basket of herbs, bottles, and dried flowers. She set the basket by Garreth’s bedside and lifted each of his eyelids then sniffed his fingernails. She turned to Irvyn. “How long since he took ill?”

Irvyn opened his mouth to answer but the Earl interjected. “Only just this evening. Say you can help him, madam.” He grabbed both her shoulders. “Say you will heal him and he will not die!”

“My lord, please.” Irvyn pulled him away from the woman. “You must compose yourself.”

The healing woman looked at the Earl. “’Tis good we have caught it early, m’lord. I will make a tincture for his pains and a draught for his fevers. We must keep him cool and conscious. He will say he is greatly cold and sleepy, but we must not warm him nor let him sleep.”

“All right,” the Earl agreed. “Do anything you must. And please let me know what I can do.”

The healing woman looked up at him with surprise.

“I am not your lord this evening, dear woman. I am merely a man in fear for the life of this boy. Tell me and I will do as you bid.”

The healing woman stared at him, then set her jaw. “Very well. Fetch me some cold water, m’lord. The coldest you can find. And some fresh linens.” She turned to Garreth as he let out a soft moan of pain. “We must all work together to bring this boy far and away from death’s door.”

* * *

As the hours wore on, the Earl ran off to fetch whatever the healing woman asked. Sometimes Irvyn intervened. He drew the line at his lordship washing the linens. “You are an _Earl_ ,” he said with outrage. “Over my dead body will you do the washing, my lord!”

So, the Earl did not do any washing. But the Earl did not sleep. He did not eat. He stayed by Garreth’s side and held him when he cried he was cold or when he begged to go to sleep. The healing woman would stick a bottle under Garreth’s nose if he started to doze and Garreth’s eyes would fly open, only to close halfway once again, his dark lashes fluttering as he fought through his fevers.

The Earl lay next to Garreth in the bed and wiped away the sweat from his skin with cool cloths dipped in rosewater and honeysuckle dew. Irvyn advised his lordship should not lay so close to Garreth. The Earl was liable to catch the Sweat as well. But the Earl did not care if he caught it. He only cared that Garreth was well again.

As for Garreth, in his delirium, he caught bits and pieces of what went on around him.

A face would appear over him and sometimes the face would appear beastly, demonic, and Garreth would try to push it away. But he was feeble and could hardly lift his head. Then he would feel something on his head, a hand perhaps, a demon’s claw - he was not certain - and cool liquid would touch his lips and trickle down his throat.

He would hear voices. Some as deep as canyons. And some light as air. He would get cold and then he would get hot. He would kick and kick at heavy snakes wrapped around his legs. Someone would still him and a hand would stroke his hair, quieting his fits and warming his chills. Then he would slip into darkness where time ceased and he knew not who he was.

But he would hear himself calling for his lordship. Reaching out his hand to him and begging him to come back. And to his surprise, his lordship would call out to him, too. But his voice was so faint. It sounded as if the Earl were lost in a fog. And Garreth would cling to the fog. It seemed to be as heavy as a ladies’ veil, soft as a silken butterfly’s wing. Garreth held onto the fog, buried his face in it, calling for his lordship and listening in vain for his lordship to call for him.

And then slowly, bit by bit, the fog began to change. There was a scent to it. The scent of ripe plums and the warm sun in green leaves. The fog began to feel warm and cool all at once. It refreshed Garreth. It slipped through his parched lips and cooled his burning throat. It warmed his skin and stroked his hair. Garreth opened his eyes to see the fog had colors: gold, pink, and indigo. Then the colors began to sharpen into a face. His lordship’s face. His plump lips, warm hazel eyes, and golden hair. His lordship smiled and his hand ran gently across Garreth’s cheek.

“My…lord?” Garreth asked weakly.

“Yes,” the Earl whispered in reply. Tears filled his eyes. “Yes it is me. Oh, Garreth…”

Garreth turned his head, shifted his eyes this way and that, unsure of where he was or if he was still under a delirium. “What…what has happened…my lord? Has…the fog been banished…away for all time?”

Earl Atkeson pulled Garreth close. “Yes, Garreth. The fog has been banished. Banished away and it has left you at last. Left you well and alive…’tis too good for me…oh my dear Garreth…” He lay his head upon Garreth’s chest and wept.

Garreth tried to speak again, but his voice was so hoarse and weak. He lay a hand upon the Earl’s head and slowly stroked his soft golden hair. Garreth’s eyes felt so heavy. He turned his head to see a woman on the other side of his bed.

She smiled. “You must sleep now, young man. The worst is over. I will take my leave and be sure to give you something for any pains or remaining fevers.”

Garreth tried to voice his gratitude, but a thick and heavy sleep overcame him. He slept and slept. With his lordship by his side.

* * *

Earl Atkeson practically waited on Garreth hand and foot.

The healing woman instructed Garreth should have lots of fresh water to replace the fluids he lost and to sleep as much as he desired for his body had been through Hell. The Earl brought the water to Garreth’s room himself in a wooden jug. He forbade anyone to go into Garreth’s rooms except for him and on occasion Irvyn, even to clean or tend to the fireplace. He took it upon himself to do those things - much to Irvyn’s chagrin.

“My lord should rest,” Irvyn lectured. “Let the healing woman care for Garreth in his recovery. My lord must also be mindful of his own health. It would do no good to any of us if the Sweat were to befall you as well.”

The Earl poured a cup of water for Garreth to have at his bedside for when he woke. “The healing woman has given me a syrup of elderberry, honeysuckle, and yarrow root. My father used to take it and he never got the Sweat.”

“That may be so, my lord, but you must be careful. Why don’t you wait until young Garreth recovers fully? Then you may…be as you were.”

Earl Atkeson gently ran his fingertips along Garreth’s cheek. “Nothing will ever be as it were.”

* * *

Garreth was sitting up in bed when Irvyn came into his room carrying a tray with food.

“His lordship has gone to the tenant farms.” Irvyn lay the tray with a steaming bowl across Garreth’s lap. “The healing woman made this for you. It has lentils, barley, and celery root.”

Garreth looked down at the tray. There were slices of something white and purple on a small plate. “What is this?” Garreth pointed.

“Sand turnips. From the Emerald Lakes. The healing woman says they are especial for healing from the Sweat.” Irvyn moved about the room picking up the water jug and anything for the wash. “No posset or wine just yet. Only fresh cool water from the spring, the porridge, and… _sand_ turnips.” Irvyn tut-tutted. “Who’d have heard of such?”

“If the healing woman told me to eat only eels and drink lamb’s blood, I would do so,” Garreth said, taking a sip of the porridge. “The healing woman is wise and good. I have never known anyone to survive sweating sickness. I am lucky and blessed.”

“Indeed,” Irvyn replied, putting all the washing in a basket. “Very blessed.” He paused. “I do not know if you remember, but ‘twas also the Earl that looked after you.”

Garreth looked up from his porridge. “I remember his voice…and he was laying next to me…but…”

“Night and day,” Irvyn said. “Did he stay by your side. That man did not sleep nor did he eat for worry and care over you, young Garreth.”

Garreth frowned and set down his spoon. “That might be true. But his lordship still casts me aside. For where is he now? Away from me. He has seen his service boy through illness. His investment protected. That is all.”

“Nay, fool!” Irvyn stood over Garreth with the water jug. For a second Garreth thought Irvyn might pour it over him. “Such nonsense! Between the both of you. Childish nonsense. The Earl believed _you_ had cast _him_ aside - for the boy that abandoned you and then had the audacity to come and tempt you into an affair!”

Garreth bristled at Irvyn’s words. “How dare you! Were you listening to my private conversations? I will tell his lordship -”

“Tell his lordship - bah! I care not that you tell his lordship. That boy abandoned you when you most needed him, then married, and then came to make a fool out of you for his own gains! How do you not see it?”

“I _do_ see it!” Garreth retorted. “I did see it. I saw how Cai had changed, and I refused his offer. I chose to go to his lordship after and his lordship cast me aside. What was I to do?”

“You were to go to his lordship at a later time. Not after you had your little heart wounded thus! He saw right through your little game!”

“It was not a game!” Garreth pushed the porridge aside and crossed his arms. “I cannot believe you would provoke me after what I have just endured. Now take the food and leave me. I am no longer hungry.”

“Oh, Mother of Mercy, whatever shall we do? Now the little spoiled child will not eat,” Irvyn muttered. “See how he crosses his arms and turns his nose up! Well I say to you spoiled child that you will eat that especial porridge, made just for you, you will eat your sand turnips, too, and when you next see his lordship you will express your deepest gratitude for his care during your sickness!”

With that, Irvyn flicked a cloth in a flourish, put it in the washing basket, and left Garreth’s room.

* * *

Garreth lay sleeping. He stirred and opened his eyes. Seated at the end of his bed he saw the Earl. He started to speak and sit up, but the Earl stopped him.

“No, Garreth. Please. Please do not wake. I am sorry.” Earl Atkeson stood. “I did not mean to disturb you. I will leave you to rest.”

“No, my lord.” Garreth sat up. “Do not go. Please stay.”

The Earl hesitated for a moment, then sat back down on the bed.

Now that they were alone, and after so long without being together as they were, Garreth wasn’t sure how to speak with his lordship. He looked down at the bed clothes and fidgeted with one of the blankets.

“It is good to see you sitting up,” the Earl noted softly. “And the color returning to your cheeks.”

Garreth bunched the blankets in his hands. “You are happy I am well, my lord?”

“Yes. Of course. Why would you ask such?”

Garreth knew he would sound like a petulant child, but he could not stop himself. “Because you cast me aside. You told me never to return to you. You turned me away and would not let me service you.”

Earl Atkeson gazed at him for a moment, then moved closer. He placed one hand on Garreth’s other side so he could lean close, his handsome face hovering only mere centimeters from Garreth’s. “And I have regretted doing so and saying so immensely. Dear Garreth.” He lifted a hand to stroke Garreth’s cheek with his thumb. “I have spent many hours in my rooms thinking upon how I treated you. I am to blame for all this. It was I that took us to the Duke’s where you caught the sickness. We never should have gone. I am a prideful fool.” He paused there and glanced out of the window. Garreth waited for him to continue, but he did not.

“My lord, I was the prideful fool,” Garreth whispered. “I came to you after Cai. It was hurtful to you, and I am sorry.” Garreth made a quick glance to the door. He was sure they were being overheard, but he spoke anyway. “I was told of the boy before me. How you cared for him, but he deceived you.”

The Earl flicked his eyes back to Garreth his face full of alarm.

“Please do not be angry, my lord. I know the boy was cruel to you, stole from you, and left you for another. I would never do such.” Garreth grasped the Earl’s hand in both of his. “Never will I leave you.” He held the Earl’s hand to his lips. “And I am most grateful for your care when I was ill. I am certain it contributed much to my recovery. I have heard how you were here at all hours, never taking food nor resting yourself. I am most grateful to you, my lord.”

The alarm softened out of the Earl’s eyes. “I do not know what I would have done if I lost you.”

Garreth clutched the Earl’s hand tighter. “You would have found another service boy, I am sure, my lord.”

The Earl sighed. “Do you really believe that is all you are to me?”

Garreth thought of the night before their journey to the Viscount’s again and the night the Earl found the letter. “I do not know, my lord. I hope for…” He paused there, letting his words drift.

The Earl lay a gentle hand upon Garreth’s cheek. “Pray, what do you hope for?”

Garreth looked into his lordship’s eyes, thinking for a moment he could reveal the deepest yearnings of his heart, but he looked away. “Only that my lord cares for me and lets me service him again when I am well enough.”

“I see.” The Earl searched Garreth’s face for a few moments longer before he stood up. “I will leave you to rest. And to rest assured that I do care for my Garreth, and I look forward to your services again.”

The Earl took his leave and Garreth sat very still long after he was gone. He thought perhaps Irvyn would poke his head in from listening and tell him nay and fool and to eat his sand turnips. But there was no Irvyn. Garreth lay back on the bed and brushed his hand over where the Earl had sat.

“And I hope for,” Garreth whispered to himself. “Your love, my lord, as I give my love to you.”

* * *

Garreth was well enough to go outdoors.

Even though he could walk just fine - the Sweat did not affect his legs after all - the Earl insisted Garreth lean upon his arm as they strolled about the gardens. Garreth stuffed down any masculine pride and gladly took his lordship’s arm. As they walked, the Earl pointed out the special blooms of his gardens - flowers, trees, and shrubs - that had come from various places throughout the Southern territories. There were even some thistles from the hinterlands, ones that changed the color of their blooms every season and from year to year.

“They are much like people,” the Earl noted, as they sat under a willow by the thistle garden. “In that they are never the same from one season to the next. And you never know if they will be the same again.”

“Yes, I see that,” Garreth said. “So much can change. In only a few months time.”

The Earl sat back against the willow, and Garreth felt a stirring inside him, familiar, as he looked at the sunlight upon the Earl’s face. He was so strong, so noble. It nearly took Garreth’s breath away.

The Earl turned to him and caught Garreth’s staring. The Earl’s brows furrowed. Garreth quickly averted his eyes.

“Indeed,” the Earl said quietly. “In only a few months time there can be much change.” He paused and picked at a blade of grass. “Were you thinking of your young man?”

“No, my lord.” Garreth looked at Earl Atkeson intently. “Not at all.”

It was the Earl’s turn to avert his eyes.

Garreth bit his lip. He scooted closer to his lordship. “My lord, I am afraid you are still displeased with me. And I do not know why.”

The Earl narrowed his eyes, then closed them and leaned his head against the tree. “It is not displeasure. It is foolishness.”

“Pray, what foolishness, my lord?”

The Earl sighed. “It was the night before we left. Before we went to the Viscount’s estate.” He opened his eyes and looked at Garreth. “I thought…perhaps I hoped…something had happened. Between you and I.” He looked away. “That was the foolishness.”

Garreth took a hushed breath. “What were you hoping for, my lord?”

The Earl tugged at another blade of grass and turned to Garreth, his gaze tender and sweet. “That you had fallen in love with me.” He turned away. “But, as I said: foolish. And all we decided was simply a business transaction. As is the trade of my people. As is the origin of our arrangement.”

Garreth felt a trembling begin in his hands. “I don’t believe it is foolish, my lord. For I also hoped the same.”

The Earl turned to him again.

“I had hoped…you’d fallen in love with me,” Garreth said softly. “I felt sure you had. But then you did not want to see me. And suddenly we were going to the Viscount’s -”

The Earl interrupted. “I did not know what to do. I had never felt such - for a service boy - which you are -”

Garreth interrupted him. “And then you were angry with me, for writing to Cai, but that was before -”

“I had no right to be angry. I was a fool! You are free in thought and mind, Garreth, like you said -”

“Free to love whomever I choose.”

“Yes.”

“The yearnings of my heart -”

“Are yours alone, and -”

“And I yearn for you, my lord.”

The Earl stared at him.

Garreth slipped his arm through the Earl’s and lay his cheek upon his shoulder. “I yearn for you. It is true.” Garreth pulled the Earl close to him. “I love you and only you, my lord.”

The Earl did not move for a moment, then he blinked and looked down at Garreth. “Is it so?”

“Yes, my lord, it is.” Garreth planted a sweet kiss on his lordship’s cheek. “I love you. I yearn for you. I need you.” The Earl caught Garreth’s chin in his hand, his hazel eye’s gazing into Garreth’s as Garreth spoke again. “You do not have to love me in return. Only care for me and let me service you. It is all I ask.”

“Oh, my dear Garreth.” The Earl tilted Garreth’s chin and pressed his lips against his.

The Earl’s lips were soft and warm and Garreth made an equally soft and warm sound in the back of his throat as he deepened the kiss. With their tongues entwined, Garreth grasped the Earl’s elbow and pulled him closer, feeling hungry, greedy for the affection of his lordship. But the Earl gently broke their kiss.

“Garreth, my love,” the Earl breathed. “It is so with me as well - my love for you began that very night and I was powerless to stop it. I did not think - nor believe - that you could ever love me the same.”

“But I do. I longed for you so. Wanted to please you so. I knew that I could not live without you.”

“And so you shall never.” The Earl kissed him again. Again and again. Garreth feared his ribs my crack from the swelling of his heart.

And then the swelling of his cock.

He groped around the Earl’s trousers, grasping at his length, but the Earl stilled his hands. “I do not know…after your illness…are you well enough?”

“I am well, I am well,” Garreth insisted breathlessly. He threw his arms around the Earl’s neck, kissing him fiercely. The Earl stilled him again and gently lay Garreth back on the grass. The Earl lay over top of Garreth and began to tenderly kiss his neck. Garreth squirmed at the pleasure of feeling the Earl’s soft lips kiss and nip at his skin. When the Earl found a spot below Garreth’s ear, Garreth bit his lip and dug his fingers into the Earl’s tunic.

“I have found the place that you enjoy the most,” the Earl whispered against Garreth’s skin.

Garreth tugged at the Earl’s tunic. “Then please do not stop, my lord.”

The Earl kissed and kissed Garreth at that very spot until Garreth felt a dampness in his trousers and he began to tremble with want. He once again attempted to reach for his lordships crotch, but he was once again discouraged.

“Let me, Garreth.” Earl Atkeson kissed the tip of his nose. “Like always - be still and let me.”

Garreth breathlessly let the Earl slip his hand inside his trousers and begin to finger his straining cock. The Earl kissed Garreth on the mouth as he freed Garreth’s prick from his trousers. He grasped Garreth’s length and began to gently stroke using the slick from Garreth’s leaking cream to glide up and down, around and around.

Garreth groaned and kissed the Earl fiercely. “Oh, how I have missed your touch, my lord. I was so afraid I would never feel it again.”

The Earl pumped Garreth’s cock at a steady pace. “I wish to touch you all the days of my life, Garreth Ingrum.”

Garreth groaned in response, clutching the Earl’s shoulders and kissing his lips in time to his strokes. The Earl pulled Garreth’s trousers down further to his ankles then lifted up his tunic. He leaned down to kiss the tender spot between Garreth’s navel and thatch of soft brown hair. Garreth looked down his body, his eyes wide. “My lord?”

Earl Atkeson looked up at Garreth, kissing his way down, then with a grin, licked the tip of Garreth’s leaking cock. Garreth gasped with shock and pleasure, then he watched the Earl take his entire cock into his mouth. Garreth gasped again at the warm wetness of his lordship’s mouth. His swirling tongue. His fingers clutching at the base.

Garreth reached down to stroke his hair. “Ohhh…my lord! You are too….ohh…good to me!”

The Earl stared up at Garreth as he sucked, his head bobbing and his cheeks hollowing as he slicked Garreth’s cock with his spittle and heated it with his breath. Garreth could not believe the sight of it. The sight of his lordship sucking his cock, of his plump lips latched around the shaft, of his hungry tongue, flattening and gliding all along the tip. The Earl sucked so well that Garreth began to feel the heat inside him unravel.

“Oh! Oh my lord! Yes my lord!” Garreth clutched the Earl’s head as his climax drew near. He tugged at his lordship’s hair in warning, but the Earl simply grabbed Garreth’s hips and sucked harder until Garreth’s seed was shooting down the Earl’s throat. “Ohhhh!” Garreth bellowed and felt sure he might faint from the sheer force of his release. Hot spurts of his seed filled the Earl’s mouth and Garreth could hear him hungrily swallowing it down. More seed spurted from his cock in response and the Earl drank it down as if it were the choicest wine.

When Garreth’s climax ebbed away, he lay under the willow limp and unable to move. The Earl cleaned the last bits of cream from Garreth’s cock with his tongue and moved up Garreth’s body until they were face to face.

“My lord, I fear I cannot move,” Garreth said, panting.

The Earl kissed the corner of Garreth’s mouth. “Are you not curious? For your taste?”

Suddenly, Garreth could move. He flung his arms around the Earl, pulled him close, and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth, thirsting to find the sweet saltiness of his own cream. It mixed with the Earl’s saliva, making a taste that was far sweeter. The Earl kissed him and Garreth tasted until he felt the Earl’s hard bulge against him.

“Please, my lord.” Garreth reached for his trousers. “Let me service you. I long to. I need you.”

The Earl looked around them. They were under the willow tree, hidden slightly, but a gardener or a kitchen maid could easily walk near them. The Earl looked at Garreth, whose trousers were still down to his ankles. Earl Atkeson helped him adjust himself. “Come. Let us be together proper.” He stood and offered Garreth his hand, pulling him up. “Alone in my rooms, where we cannot be disturbed.” He took Garreth’s face in his hands. “Let us service one another, dear Garreth, but will you let me give to you first?”

Garreth gazed up into his lordship’s hazel eyes, a breeze coming through to tousle his hair. “Yes, my lord. My love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update next Sunday - thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Garreth had not been in the Earl’s rooms since the night before their journey to the Viscount’s. It was not any different. The exotic furs were laid out once again in addition to the lubricating oils and elixir.

But Garreth would not be needing the elixir.

The Earl lit a fire for them, sweetened the flames with fresh herbs, and had Irvyn posted in the antechamber so they would not be disturbed for anyone or anything. Garreth felt as if he were coming to Earl Atkeson for the first time. He suddenly felt a shyness come over him as they faced one another in front of the fire.

“Dear Garreth.” The Earl cradled Garreth’s face in his hands. “Are you sure you are well enough? I do not want to overexert you.”

“I am well, my lord. For I am in your presence.”

The Earl smiled. “No more ‘my lord.’ I am Antor to you now.” He gently kissed Garreth’s lips. “I am simply Antor Atkeson and you are my love, Garreth Ingrum.”

“Antor…,” Garreth breathed, kissing the Earl deeply. _Antor, Antor._ Garreth wanted to say it for the rest of his days.

The Earl took his time undressing Garreth. He lifted his tunic up over his head and kissed the milky skin of Garreth’s chest. His breath grazed over a nipple and he fingered the faint hairs on Garreth’s abdomen. Garreth pulled the Earl’s tunic off as well and slid his hands up the strong chest, firm and hard under his palms. He’d been so deprived of this kind of touch; he’d never been able to touch his lordship in this manner. “My lo- Antor…” Garreth kissed the Earl’s breastbone. The Earl wrapped Garreth up in his arms, kissing him, and backing him towards the bed.

The Earl lay Garreth on the bed and removed Garreth’s trousers. Garreth’s cock sprang up free as he sat up to remove the Earl’s trousers. Garreth was pleased to see his lordship’s cock was just as hard as his own. He eagerly got off the bed and got on his knees but the Earl stopped him. “Remember, Garreth. I give to you first.”

“But, my lor - Antor - I long for your taste. And to please you. Please let me.”

Earl Atkeson lifted Garreth’s chin. “And I long to be inside you, dear Garreth, and to fill you with my seed, marking you, and making you mine for all time.”

Garreth felt a jolt of heat in his abdomen and thought he might come just from those words. He hurriedly got back on the bed and got on his hands and knees. The Earl gently grabbed Garreth’s hips and turned him over. “On your back, dear Garreth, so that I may look upon you.” He leaned over and gave Garreth a soft kiss.

Garreth did as he was told and lay back. The Earl positioned himself in between Garreth’s legs and leaned down for another kiss. Garreth thought he might melt. He gripped the Earl’s shoulders and caressed the corded muscle of his arms. “Oh, Antor,” he breathed. “You have saved me twice now.” He trembled as the Earl kissed his tender spot on his neck. “This is why I want to please you, to repay you, to reward you for your goodness to me.”

“There is nothing to repay,” the Earl whispered. “If it is done out of love.” He put the oils on his fingers and caressed Garreth’s entrance, teasing and stroking.

Garreth moaned and pushed his hips downward, desperate for the Earl to be inside him, but the Earl teased and touched and tipped his head down to lick Garreth’s nipples as he slipped a finger partway into Garreth’s opening.

“Ohhh…,” Garreth sighed. “Oh, please, please!”

The Earl laughed softly. “I love to hear you beg. And to see your exquisite face so pained with want. Oh, Garreth.” He pressed his lips against Garreth’s as he pushed a finger all the way inside him. Garreth cried out. The Earl put in another finger and slid them in and out of Garreth while kissing his neck and tonguing his nipples.

Garreth’s cock was so hard he was afraid he would spurt all over himself before the Earl could enter him fully. He reached down to still the Earl’s hand. “Please. Enough. I must have you inside me, Antor. I must. It has been too long since you have claimed me.”

The Earl groaned in agreement. He oiled up his cock and positioned himself over Garreth. Garreth wrapped his legs around the Earl as the Earl pushed himself inside Garreth. He did it slowly and it nearly drove Garreth mad with lust. When the Earl’s cock was finally inside to the hilt, he gave Garreth a passionate kiss and looked into his eyes. “And now, Garreth my love, let me be the one to pleasure you.”

“Should I be still for you?” Garreth whispered.

“I want you to touch me. Touch and caress me as much as I do so to you.”

The Earl began to thrust his cock in and out of Garreth and Garreth reached up to kiss the Earl and run his fingers along the hard planes of the Earl’s back.

“Oh, Antor…Antor,” Garreth whispered in between kisses.

“Garreth…,” The Earl groaned in reply.

The Earl fucked Garreth just as slowly and deeply as he had all those nights ago. Garreth angled his hips and the Earl drove his cock to rub against the sweet spot inside him. It was all too much for Garreth. Having the Earl so close, face-to-face, and knowing the Earl loved him so. Garreth reached his climax, cradled in the Earl’s arms, his lips upon his neck, as his cock spurt forth thick cream all over the Earl’s chest. It dripped like candle wax all over Garreth’s abdomen as he came again and again. Before long, the Earl’s thrusts became erratic and harder and soon he was shuddering inside Garreth in warm, thick squirts. Garreth saw nothing but white as the Earl leaned down to kiss him through his release.

Garreth was shivering and sweating when the Earl withdrew. He was comforted by the feel of the Earl’s warm seed leaking out of him and down his thighs. “I am yours, I am yours,” Garreth said hotly, pulling the Earl into his arms.

“And I am yours as well, dear Garreth,” the Earl said, still trembling from his release.

Garreth held the Earl, Antor Atkeson, his love, in his arms until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Garreth had never spent such happy days. Not even with Cai.

In the mornings, he broke his fast with the Earl and then they made love until it was time for the Earl to journey to his tenant farms. Irvyn would roll his eyes and call them both silly fools as they kissed and kissed in parting that would only last part of the day. But Garreth did not care. Nothing Irvyn could say would take away the happiness he felt feeling so loved and cared for. And of course he should feel such. The Earl had saved him from death twice. It was right that his heart belonged to this man and this man’s heart belonged to him.

And the nights. Oh, the nights. Such passionate nights Garreth spent with the Earl until he was actually spent. There was not once place in the Earl’s rooms that they had not made love. Garreth loved it especially when he was pressed against the wall of the antechamber while someone was within and the Earl was on his knees sucking his cock. Garreth would have to cover his mouth to keep from crying out - _oh! Antor, Antor!_ \- and the Earl would swallow his seed before going in to greet his visitor.

Garreth was so mad with lust and so hot with love, that he barely acknowledged the obvious - he was in love with an Earl. He, Garreth Ingrum, the son of a simple wheat farmer lived with and loved an _Earl_. And that Earl lived with and loved him. There was no longer any pretense. If the Earl’s entire household did not know before, they were certain to know now. Garreth rarely slept or stayed in his own rooms. Only when the Earl was gone or when he met with tenants and other nobles in his chambers. Garreth fell asleep with and woke with his love and he could not imagine it being different. They lived like lovers, like matrimonial bliss. But to an outsider, to anyone who did not live in the Earl’s manor, Garreth may well not have existed.

It bothered Garreth only a bit. Certainly, it was understandable, the impossibility, the strangeness of a wheat farmer’s boy with an Earl. And although Garreth wanted to boast and brag, show his prize to the entire kingdom, he could not do so. And neither could Earl Atkeson.

One afternoon, Garreth woke in his own bed. The Earl had gone to his tenant farms to check the crops and Garreth decided to nap while he was away. Irvyn barged his way into Garreth’s room with a stack of wood for the fireplace.

Garreth rubbed his eyes. “There will be no need for a fire, Irvyn. It is midsummer. The days and the nights are warm.”

“Quite warm for you, I suspect,” Irvyn replied coolly. He began to stack the wood in the corner. “We must be ready for the autumn. It comes swiftly in the Southern territories.”

Garreth sat up and stretched. “It is too soon for such preparations.” He got out of bed and decided to assist Irvyn laying out the blocks of wood. “Do you not think, Irvyn, it would be wise to tell his lordship now of your relation to him?”

Irvyn made a face. “’Tis not the time. He is happy with you. I do not wish to distress him in his present state.”

“Do not let me be the cause of the delay,” Garreth frowned. Then he looked at Irvyn pensively, a small smile forming on his face. “Does his lordship seem truly happy with me?”

Irvyn rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Do you not see yourself or are you merely seeking flattery?” He finished stacking the wood and turned to Garreth’s scowling face. “You are still young and very foolish. Mark my words, Garreth Ingrum, there is more to love than flattery.”

“I am aware of thus,” Garreth snapped, watching Irvyn leave the room. “Why must you antagonize me so?”

Irvyn gave him a wily grin. “’Tis not me that antagonizes. ‘Tis you who believes it.”

Before Garreth could reply, Irvyn closed the door and left.

* * *

That night, after dining together, Garreth and the Earl lay in bed. The gentle kisses and hot caresses that led up to their fucking was perhaps Garreth’s most favorite thing. Too long he had gone without affection, but now he had it in abundance. He reached between himself and the Earl to stroke their cocks together. But the Earl slipped his fingers over Garreth’s and stopped him. “There is something I wish to do with you tonight, my love.” He kissed Garreth’s forehead.

“Whatever your wish, Antor, I will comply.” Garreth returned the kiss.

The Earl positioned them so that he was on his back and Garreth was on top of him. Garreth looked down to admire the Earl’s lean and muscular form beneath him. The blond hairs on his chest and stomach and his hard length, swollen and leaking on his abdomen. Garreth licked his lips as he saw a pearly drip of the Earl’s cream leak from the tip of his cock. He leaned down to lick the drop, but the Earl planted a deep kiss on his lips instead. Garreth melted into it, laying across the Earl, and it was only when his love grabbed his arse and ground his hips into his that Garreth understood what the Earl wanted.

Garreth looked down at him wide-eyed, a hum of anticipation just beginning. “Are you certain?”

Earl Atkeson nodded to the oils.

Garreth quickly snatched up a bottle and oiled up his cock and then remembered he should perhaps use his fingers first, as the Earl had done for him. He slicked up his fingers and fumbled to find the Earl’s opening as the Earl watched him with a grin.

“You look so green and new,” the Earl said. “It is endearing.”

“I’m sorry, my lor - Antor. I do not want to hurt you.”

“You are not the first, Garreth.”

In spite of suspecting this all along, Garreth was still surprised to feel a flush of disappointment. “I only want to please you as you have pleased me.”

“Then it will be so.” Earl Atkeson pulled Garreth down for the kisses that Garreth never tired of and it relaxed him and prompted him to continue. He slipped his finger inside the Earl and felt him stiffen slightly beneath him. Garreth slowly inserted another finger to open him up more. His cock twitched in great anticipation for the Earl was as warm and tight as…

Garreth began to sweat.

As warm and tight as the young stable boy…

Garreth withdrew his fingers and felt his cock wither at the thought. The Earl noticed. “Whatever is the matter, Garreth?” He sat up on his elbows. “Do not worry over hurting me.”

Garreth felt his face redden. “It is not that, Antor.”

“Then what?”

Garreth had all but forgotten about that indiscretion. How dare he believe he deserved the love of his master. Garreth hung his head in shame. He could not tell the Earl the truth. Not after the Earl cared for him during his sickness. “I have…or rather I feel…I have some pains of the stomach.”

The Earl’s eyes widened with alarm. “You are not feeling feverish, I hope?”

“No.” Garreth placed a hand over his belly for emphasis. “It is only pains. Sudden pains.” He rolled over onto his back, while Earl Atkeson put his hand on Garreth’s forehead then his cheeks. “I am sorry, but I am feeling unwell.”

“I will send for the healing woman at once.” Earl Atkeson made to get out of bed but Garreth grabbed his hand to stop him.

“No, no. It is all right. There is no need to disturb her.”

“Then I will find Irvyn to see if there are more sand turnips or if he can make the porridge.” The Earl kissed Garreth’s fingers. “I will not see you unwell, my dearest love. You are too precious to me.” He got out of bed, got dressed, and left the room in search of Irvyn.

Garreth waited until the Earl was gone and let the tears of guilt spring up in his eyes. He covered his face with his hands. What a terrible truth. What a cloud in his judgment. He curled up on his side and cried silently, regretting and shamed by his betrayal to his lordship and his love.

* * *

Garreth walked with the Earl in the gardens.

It was a beautiful day. The air was warm, there was a soft breeze, and the sun shone down from a blue sky. Garreth loved to walk with his lordship by the thistles and the sweet roses, their lovely blooms crimson, pink, and ivory. He was beginning to associate the lovely scent with his lordship. They went into the walled gardens where there were plum trees, quince trees, and rows of calendula. As they walked along the Earl discussed his business matters in between moments of semi-comfortable silence. Semi-comfortable as in the Earl may have felt at ease, but Garreth did not.

The Earl had sent Irvyn to the healing woman for more of the porridge and sand turnips, which Garreth consumed to keep up the ruse and mask his guilt. And then the Earl did not ride out to his tenant farms the next day in order to stay by Garreth’s side and care for him. Garreth was grateful for his lordship’s attentiveness and concern, but guilt heaved upon him in waves as he realized he was making matters worse. He simply could not say the truth.

The Earl sat upon one of the stone benches inside the garden and pulled Garreth onto his lap. He planted a lustful kiss upon Garreth’s neck, then kissed his way up to Garreth’s chin, and finally his lips. Garreth tried to return Earl Atkeson’s kiss with equal fervor, but his mind was clouded and muddled.

“Are you still having pains in your stomach?” The Earl asked, stroking Garreth’s cheek.

“No. I am better. I am merely a bit tired from our walk.”

The Earl smiled. “Then let us sit a while and rest.” He wrapped his arms around Garreth’s waist and lay his head upon Garreth’s shoulder. “Oh, Garreth. I am the happiest I have ever been.” He embraced Garreth closer. “Truly I am happy with you and the love and joy you have brought into my life.”

Garreth felt as if his throat might close up, but he embraced the Earl just as close. “It is so for me as well. Never have I been as happy as I am when we are together.”

“Not even…,” the Earl whispered, gazing into his eyes. “With the boy that abandoned you?”

“Not even him,” Garreth replied truthfully. He stroked the Earl’s cheek and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. “I love you and only you. Forever will it be so.”

The Earl smiled and they embraced again. Garreth could feel Earl Atkeson’s cock swelling up against him. The Earl must have felt the same because he began to fondle Garreth through his trousers. “I want to suck you under the plum trees,” the Earl whispered hotly. “Remove your trousers for me.”

Garreth did so and sat on the bench. He bit his lip, desire leaping inside him like a flame, as he watched the Earl get on his knees before him. It was a sight Garreth would never tire of seeing. He watched with a groan of satisfaction as his cock disappeared between the plump lips of the Earl. His slippery tongue caressed and his eyes locked with Garreth’s.

Garreth titled his head back and groaned as the Earl sucked him. Just as it was getting ever so painfully good, he heard a voice beyond the walls of the garden. The Earl paused, his lips still locked around the tip. Garreth looked around them.

The voice came again. “My lord? Please come at once!”

It was Irvyn.

The Earl pulled off Garreth’s cock with a wet pop and Garreth’s balls ached. He regretfully pulled up his trousers as they went in search of Irvyn. They found him just outside the garden looking for them.

“My lord,” Irvyn said as he approached.

“What is it?” The Earl asked impatiently.

“Please come inside at once. The Duchess of Camphor has come - and she has brought her entire retinue!”

The Earl’s eyes widened. “What is the meaning of this visit?”

“I do not know. We were hoping you had known.”

“Not at all.” The Earl went around the gardens with Garreth following, into the manor, and cutting through the kitchens, he made his way to the entryway hall. There, standing by the stone steps, a maid removing her riding gloves was the Duchess; her face was pink from riding and her smile wide as the Earl approached her.

“My lady,” the Earl knelt.

She nodded her head. “Good sir.”

“What is the great honor for your grace’s visit to my estate?”

“Oh, I am weary,” the Duchess pouted her thin lips. “We were riding past and I thought we might stop and take advantage of your hospitality.”

“And the Duke?”

Garreth hung back and watched as maids and hall boys came forward to take her riding party’s things and scullions brought in wine and ale from the kitchens. Some of the men in the Duchess of Camphor’s riding party were already making their way to the great hall to rest.

The Duchess cast her eyes downward. “My husband was called to the coast. There has been another invasion.”

“Oh my,” the Earl remarked. “I do hope God will preserve his grace.”

“Indeed. Now, I am sorry for the impromptu nature of our visit, but we were riding to the hinterlands. I like to go in search of the little mushrooms for my table and the rainbow daisies for my boudoir when I am able.” She removed her riding cloak and handed it to her maid-in-waiting beside her. “I do hope I can have a little rest before we dine. What is your usual time?”

“I will alter the time to suit your own household.” The Earl bowed.

“You are most gracious.” She inclined her head and the Earl’s housekeeper came to show the Duchess her rooms and the Earl followed behind like a good host.

In all the scuffle and surprise, Garreth turned his head this way and that, watching as confusion consumed the Earl’s staff and exhaustion showed on the faces of the Duchess’s riding party. Garreth went to return to the gardens, knowing his lordship would be occupied for the remainder of the day, when he heard a “pssst” behind him.

Garreth turned and immediately his blood went ice cold.

Walking into the entryway, dressed in a fancy tunic and trousers, his cinnamon hair combed neatly, his face smooth of stubble, smiling and leering at Garreth - was the stable boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating on Sundays from this point forward - unless something awful happens. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

That evening, they dined in the great hall.

At first, the Duchess of Camphor was only going to stay the afternoon. But after noting how tired her riding party was, she asked if they may stay the night. The Earl knew it was not really a request - after all she was a Duchess - and he assented even though he preferred to stay undisturbed. The Duchess in all her beauty and feminine wiles had worked her magic upon the Earl, and Garreth cursed her and all who served her within his sullen mind.

And so Garreth sat nervously in the great hall with Irvyn on one side of him and a maid-in-waiting for the Duchess on the other. The maid fluttered her lashes at Garreth, but Garreth paid her no mind. His mind was far too occupied for adjacent to him was Harry, the stable boy, smiling and looking over at Garreth practically every other second. Garreth had heard the Duchess’s Stablemaster call for him after their meeting in the entryway. Harry had approached Garreth in his fine clothes and neat appearance with a knowing smile - far too knowing - and stood in front of Garreth, ogling him without shame, and Garreth felt trapped. The Earl was gone with the Duchess and they were practically alone.

“It _is_ you,” the stable boy said. He grinned as Garreth looked around them anxiously. “Do not pretend you do not recall. ‘Twas not that long ago.”

Garreth lowered his gaze. “Why have you come here?”

The stable boy smirked. “I have come with my mistress, the Duchess.” Then he lowered his voice. “And my master - the Stablemaster.” He took a step closer to Garreth, his voice barely a whisper. “My master in all things.”

Garreth felt his cheeks burn. “You - you are - the Stablemaster has made you his…service boy?”

“That he has.” The stable boy held his head up. “Now that we are equals, methinks you won’t run away from me so quickly.” He reached for Garreth’s hand and Garreth jerked his away.

“I have my own master to serve,” Garreth quipped. “It would be wise to not be seen alone or together at all.”

A look of disappointment flickered over the boy’s features. “Do you not think me handsome? Now that I am presentable?”

Garreth was ready with an impatient reply when he heard someone come up behind him. He turned to see a burly bear of a man dressed all in black to match his hair.

“Come, Harry,” the man ordered. “We must tend to the horses.” A twinkle flashed in his eyes for a second as he gazed at the stable boy.

“Yes, sir.” Harry bowed his head and gave Garreth a slide-long glance. “We shall speak later.”

And now it was later and Harry was drinking ale while Garreth drank his wine and the Earl was sitting at the head table with the Duchess. Garreth fumed and fretted. He ate only a little and drummed his fingers nervously on the table in between courses until Irvyn smacked his hand.

“Stop that, fool!” Irvyn snipped. “You fidget like a child, methinks.”

“How dare you strike me,” Garreth could barely muster up the outrage. He sank down in the dining chair. “It does not matter. Say what you want, Irvyn. I will pay you no mind.”

“Are you not hungry? There is much food. His lordship has made a great to-do.”

“I think I will retire to my rooms early.” Garreth stood suddenly. “The great hall is hot and my stomach pains have returned.”

Irvyn clicked his tongue and said nothing as Garreth scurried away from the table and towards a back staircase. No sooner had he reached the staircase, he heard the “psst” behind him again. This time Garreth ignored it.

“Come now,” Harry whispered behind him. “Please, might we talk?”

Garreth spun around. “I am not feeling well. I ask kindly that you leave me.” Garreth turned to proceed up the staircase, but Harry called after him.

“Only a word.” The boy was following behind and Garreth quickened his pace. “Mayhaps you might consider it, if I were to go into the great hall and speak with your master.”

Garreth froze. He turned around slowly. “My master would not care to listen to the likes of you.”

Harry was a couple of steps down, gazing up at Garreth with his bright green eyes. “Let us find out.” He turned to walk down the stairs.

“Begone then!” Garreth began to tremble. “You shall see! My master is occupied with your mistress. He has no time for foolishness.”

Harry kept going and Garreth couldn’t stand it. He went after the boy and grabbed his arm. Harry turned his head to Garreth with a grin.

“What is it you want?” Garreth said, his voice small.

“As I said,” Harry glanced down at Garreth’s hand on his arm. “Only a word.”

“What word is that?”

Harry slid his hand over Garreth’s. “A word of how you might fuck me once again.”

Garreth shook his head. “I cannot. You must go to your master and I must go to mine.”

“My master drinks. He merely wants his cock sucked after supper.” Harry brought Garreth’s hand to his lips. “I can be free for you this evening.”

Garreth yanked his hand away. “I am not free. I must service my master and you must service yours. Then we shall never speak again.”

“Fuck me tonight,” Harry said quickly. “Then we shall never speak again.”

“I cannot,” Garreth insisted.

“Then I shall fuck you.”

“I _cannot_.”

“Think of it…,” the boy came closer and Garreth began to sweat. The stable boy did look handsome now that he was a service boy. His master must have cleaned him up, had fine clothes made, and fed him well. “We are here together. My master and yours are down in the great hall, drinkin’ and dancin’ and makin’ merry. Never will they know.” Harry took another step closer. “Methinks you cannot help yourself.”

Garreth swallowed. “Please begone from me.”

Harry’s lips formed a thin line. “Then I will go within to speak to Earl Atkeson about our frolic in the trees. And if he will not see me, I will wait outside his rooms until he does.”

Garreth thought he could perhaps deny it all. If this boy were to do as he says, Garreth could merely say he’d never seen the boy before. But he knew in his heart his love for the Earl would reveal the truth upon his face - and the Earl’s heart would be crushed. Crushed beyond repair. Garreth was sure the Earl would send him away.

Garreth glanced around them. They were mostly alone with the exception of the occasional scullion skittering by with flagons of wine. “I will suck your cock,” he whispered. “Will that suffice?”

Harry licked his lips. “If you let me suck yours.”

“Fine,” Garreth agreed.

“We will suck each other at the same time,” Harry changed his mind, his eyes lighting up with eagerness. “My master has taught me how.”

Garreth felt a flush creep over his neck. “My rooms are just up these stairs on the right side of the gallery. Please give me a few moments, and I will…” He let the thought hang as he pushed past the boy and returned to the great hall.

There was now dancing and music to entertain the Duchess. The Earl had gone to great pains to make her visit pleasant. Garreth felt a mild ache of envy as he watched her lean close to the Earl to listen to his words over the music. Garreth could never sit in the Duchess’s place and lean to the Earl so close. His heart ached.

“Estampie!” The head musician called and clapped his hands.

A titter of excitement went through the Duchess’s ladies and some of the gentlemen. Immediately, all who were not already dancing, got up and went to join as the musicians began to play. Garreth watched the Earl stand and offer his hand to the Duchess and lead her over. He frowned as he watched them begin the elegant and complicated steps of the dance. He supposed his lordship would be occupied for quite some time…and must he really go upstairs to the stable boy? Garreth watched Earl Atkeson dance with the Duchess for a time in a mixture of envy and admiration. He was truly the handsomest man in all the territories. Garreth wished he could dance and smile and be merry with him while others looked on.

And tell the Earl, his love, he was sorry for what he was about to do. But it was only so that he may protect the Earl. He could not let him know what he had done.

Garreth begrudgingly turned and went up the stone steps to where Harry waited.

* * *

Garreth took a deep breath and entered his rooms.

He found Harry sitting on his bed, holding a cup of ale. Harry had partially undressed, only removing his tunic. Rusty-colored hairs sprung all over his chest. Garreth couldn’t be sure if he wanted to run his fingers through them or yank them all out.

“Thought y’might need to loosen a bit,” Harry slurred, holding up the ale. “Me master gives it to me. Says it helps me relax, that he does.”

Garreth took the cup. “Set that down.” He sighed. Perhaps if he let Harry get drunk, the boy would pass out and Garreth could leave him. But how would he explain a passed out service boy in his rooms? And he didn’t want Harry to get sick from all that ale. “I have something better than ale.” Garreth went to a cupboard by his bedside to look for the elixir. He would certainly need it.

Harry fell back on Garreth’s bed. “Come. Let me undress you.”

Garreth took a few swallows of the elixir and turned to Harry, who had removed his trousers and was completely nude. His cock sprang up, blushing red at the tip. Garreth took another swallow of the elixir. “I will undress myself.”

“Nay, let me.” Harry reached for him and nearly fell over.

Garreth caught him. “Perhaps I should bring you some water.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Harry said, his cock wobbling as he tried to stand on his feet. Garreth caught his elbows to keep him from tipping over and put one hand on the boy’s shoulder and the other on his hip to steady him.

“I think you should lie down,” Garreth said. “I think you have had far too much ale.”

Harry pressed himself up against Garreth. Garreth could feel the boy’s hard cock through his trousers. “I’ll lie down if you lie down with me.” He slid his hands under Garreth’s tunic. Garreth inhaled sharply. He could not help but feel his own cock twitch with arousal. Harry began to pinch Garreth’s nipples, making Garreth moan.

Just then, the door opened and there stood the hearty and heaving Stablemaster, black hair disheveled and bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry. “There you are! I have searched high and low -” He paused and his eyes widened as he looked from Harry to Garreth. “What - what is this? What are you doing with my service boy?” He charged towards Garreth.

Harry jumped in between them. “Nay, sir! It was only - we were merely -”

The Stablemaster stopped mid-charge, a sly look coming over his face. “Why, you are the Earl’s service boy, are you not?”

Garreth’s face reddened.

“Speak, boy!” The Stablemaster demanded.

Garreth could not. What if admitting so put his lordship in danger?

“That he is,” piped up Harry. “See how handsome he is? O’course he’s the Earl’s service boy.”

Garreth could have stuffed his fist into Harry’s mouth!

The Stablemaster shrewdly rubbed his hairy chin. “I see, I see. And his lordship dances below with my lady…” He sized Garreth up. “Yes, yes. Methinks you will do nicely. Off with your clothes.”

Garreth bristled. “I beg your pardon?”

“Remove your clothing, I say. Harry, lay upon the bed.” The Stablemaster came closer to touch a lock of Garreth’s hair. Garreth smacked his hand away.

“You cannot touch me,” Garreth snapped. “I am the property of Earl Atkeson.”

“And right now it seems the great Earl has misplaced his property and forgotten all about it.” The Stablemaster gave Garreth a menacing look. “Unless we fetch the Earl to show him how his service boy behaves when the Earl is not watching. You meddled with _my_ service boy, and it is only right I even the scales.”

“I did _not_ meddle,” Garreth protested. “How dare you accuse me! I am the service boy of an _Earl!”_

“All the better when I go into the great hall and tell him what I have seen with my own eyes: my service boy naked and drunk on the bed of his own service boy!”

Garreth’s face heated and his heart pounded. “But - but we were not…it was merely -” He stammered and stuttered but he was caught now. Really and truly caught. He looked over at Harry laying flat on his back on the bed. His cock was still hard and he propped himself on his elbows and looked from Garreth to the Stablemaster. “What shall I do, sir?” He asked.

“Lay just so,” the Stablemaster replied. “And once this boy is naked, he will lay atop you.”

Garreth looked at Harry. He was no help. And would the Earl even believe the Stablemaster? Garreth wasn’t sure. His conscience pulled him to and fro, wrestling if he should give in to the Stablemaster’s demands or let him fetch the Earl. He could just tell the Earl the truth. And the truth was…

Garreth could not help himself.

He hung his head.

He’d given into temptation far too easily and here he was being threatened. Even so, he was still tempted…the stable boy had felt good…and what would it be like to suck each other at the same time? Garreth bit his lip, afraid and yet not.

“Must I strip you myself?” The Stablemaster yelled.

Garreth hurriedly began to remove his clothes, both Harry and the Stablemaster watching him. It made him feel strange, powerless and powerful all at once. Once he was naked he got onto the bed and lay over Harry. Harry immediately began planting kisses on his neck and chest. Garreth looked over his shoulder to see the Stablemaster pulling up a chair and undoing the front of his trousers.

“Yes, good, good,” the Stablemaster smiled. “But lay the other way, boy. Then take Harry’s cock into your mouth while he takes yours.”

Garreth’s heart pounded. “I am not certain what you mean.”

“Turn round!” The Stablemaster demanded, beginning to yank on his cock. It was small, Garreth thought bitterly. He was not at all surprised. “Turn with your arse by Harry’s head. Quickly now! Or I will bring the Earl to view this scene!”

Garreth turned and found the position slightly awkward with his knees on either side of Harry’s head and his head by Harry’s cock. Before he could adjust himself some more, he felt Harry’s hand on his cock and Harry’s tongue wetly licking the tip. Garreth’s legs shuddered and he groaned in spite of himself.

“Yes, yes. Good boy. Good.” The Stablemaster encouraged. “Now you do it.” He licked his lips at Garreth.

Garreth bent his head and brought the tip of Harry’s cock to his lips, but he was much distracted by Harry’s warm wet mouth on his own prick. Despite Harry’s drunkenness and stupidness he was damn good at sucking cock. Garreth could not believe it. The boy grabbed Garreth’s thighs, moving Garreth’s hips up and down, and dipped Garreth’s cock in and out of his mouth. Garreth groaned again as he wrapped his lips around Harry’s prick and he heard Harry moan around his own cock.

“Yes, suck him. Suck him good, boy,” the Stablemaster murmured, pumping his own cock furiously.

Garreth whimpered in the back of his throat as he took Harry in deeply, but not as deep as the Earl. Garreth would only do so for him. Garreth sucked hard on Harry’s cock, bobbing his head up and down, hoping to make Harry spend quick. He worried Harry would make him come just as quickly. The boy was holding Garreth’s hips so that the tip of his prick dangled in Harry’s mouth. Harry was licking the tip, swirling his wet tongue like a cat, and sliding the tip over the slit to lap at Garreth’s leaking cream. Garreth shuddered and groaned as loudly as he dared. He could hear a low growl of approval coming from the Stablemaster.

“Suck him, Harry,” he hissed. “Take him all the way into your throat.”

Garreth’s eyes widened as he felt Harry do just that. Harry adjusted himself, lifting himself slightly and guided Garreth’s hips so he could swallow Garreth’s cock. Garreth paused with his lips around Harry’s shaft as he felt the slick warmth of Harry’s mouth open for him. Garreth’s legs trembled and his balls ached. That was it. He was going to spend.

Garreth jerked his hips up just as seed began to pulse out of his cock and into Harry’s waiting mouth. He heard Harry groan with delight and latch his lips around the tip to drink Garreth’s cream. Garreth kept spurting and Harry hungrily kept swallowing. The sound of of it made Garreth’s hips stutter again and again. The Stablemaster groaned in approval.

“That’s it, Harry.” The Stablemaster stroked his cock faster and faster. “Swallow him.”

Garreth felt as if his arms and legs might give out from his climax, he bent down his head to keep sucking Harry for he knew all too well what it was like to be denied a release. He could hear the groaning and moaning of enjoyment coming from the Stablemaster as Garreth sucked.

Harry released Garreth’s cock from his lips and whimpered. “Oh…so good…just like before…”

Garreth opened his eyes in alarm and wanted to knock Harry about the head with his knee.

“Before…?” The Stablemaster frowned and his stroking hand slowed.

Garreth sucked Harry harder to distract him and the boy let out a cry as he began to spend in Garreth’s mouth. But the Stablemaster stood from his chair and came over to the bed. He pushed Garreth off Harry lifted Harry up by his arms. “What is this ‘before’?” The Stablemaster shook the boy. “Why would you say such?”

Harry looked frightened. Cream was still leaking from his cock and pooling onto the bed covers. “I - I only meant that - I was only suggesting -”

Garreth reached for Harry to pull him from the Stablemaster’s grasp. “He knew not what he was saying. He was full of lust and blathering.”

“Were you in here fucking before I came?” The Stablemaster asked angrily. His trousers were still open and his cock at half-mast. It wobbled as he shook Harry again. “Answer me!”

Harry shook his head. “Nay! Not so!”

The Stablemaster shifted his eyes to Garreth. “You thought to have my service boy, did you not?”

“No,” Garreth protested, his face flaming up hot. “It was not so, as he says!”

The Stablemaster released Harry from his grasp and reached for Garreth. “I will teach you to meddle with my property!”

Garreth moved from the Stablemaster and jumped off the bed. He ran to the other side of the room, but the Stablemaster was quick and cornered Garreth. He snatched Garreth by the arm and Garreth tried to fight him as the Stablemaster turned him around and bent him over the serving table.

“Nay, sir! It is not so!” Harry cried from the bed, but he did not move to help Garreth, who twisted and jerked to get out of the Stablemaster’s grasp, but it was no use. The man was strong and pinned Garreth’s hands behind his back. He positioned his cock outside of Garreth’s opening.

“No, please!” Garreth cried.

“If the Earl’s property meddles with mine, then I shall meddle with his!” The Stablemaster gruffed.

Garreth was attempting to kick and buck the Stablemaster off him when the door to his rooms flung open. Heads turned to see Irvyn standing there, holding a pail of water for Garreth’s bath. There was a beat of silence and absolute shock before Irvyn fully took in the scene. His face became a mask of fury.

“Knave, knave!” Irvyn shouted tossing the bucket at the Stablemaster. The bucket landed on the bed, water spilling all over, including on the Stablemaster.

Irvyn ran forward, waving his arms, calling _knave, knave!_ as Garreth moved away from the Stablemaster and frantically ran around the bed to escape. Harry hopped off the bed as well and made for the door. But Garreth turned a moment later to reach for Irvyn, and saw what had occurred, ever so swiftly, when his back was turned.

There was blood on Irvyn’s hands and dripping from the knife the Stablemaster had pulled.

The Stablemaster had stabbed Irvyn, and Irvyn collapsed to the stone floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Garreth sat cowering in the Earl’s anterooms.

He was wrapped in his robe, tears in his eyes, and a cold wind blowing in his heart. Behind the velvet curtains that led to the Earl’s private apartments - a doorway Garreth had crossed many times - he could hear the low voices of the Earl and the healing woman within. She’d been sent for nearly two hours ago.

Two hours…Garreth thought to himself. Was that all? It seemed as if ages had gone by since the disturbance in Garreth’s rooms caused some of the Duchess’s knights to mount the stairs and burst into the room. They had heard the commotion over the gaiety below and arrived to a scene that Garreth shuddered to think about. He pulled his robe around him tighter and wished for a coverlet or the warm arms of his love, the Earl.

He hung his head, sniffed, and brushed tears away. He would never again feel the Earl’s arms around him, he was sure. He was to be sent away, he was sure. And he was to be sent in disgrace, he was sure. Irvyn was dying and Garreth knew he’d never be forgiven - because he’d told the Earl the truth of it. He’d told the Earl why the knights had immediately apprehended the Stablemaster and took his bloody knife; why a naked Harry had been running out the door of his rooms; and why poor Irvyn had collapsed and bled. Oh, how terrible! How foolish was he! Garreth wanted to sob and weep and wail like a creature the forest people spoke of. A creature that haunted the deep woods and ravines and wailed in the night like a frightened child.

Garreth covered his mouth and tried to compose himself. He must be brave. He must be prepared for the Earl’s words. And, most of all, he must be prepared for the announcement of Irvyn’s passing. He wanted to be stoic when the Earl next looked at him and dismissed him. Yes, Garreth thought, he would look presentable, strong, and like a man and not some sniveling service boy. Just as Garreth was getting up to go, the velvet curtains parted and the Earl emerged, his face ashen and his eyes heavy and haunted.

Garreth stood stock-still. “Antor…? Has he…is he…?”

The curtains parted again and out came the healing woman. “Irvyn lives…for now. I have treated his wound and dressed it. He has lost much blood and a man of his age cannot withstand thus. I must go to my gardens to fetch me nettle and special tea leaves that he must drink every hour. Begging your pardon, m’lord.” She curtsied, but the Earl didn’t even notice. The healing woman went swiftly down the gallery, her long head kerchief flowing behind her, until she was out of sight.

Garreth watched the Earl as he sank into a chair. “Antor?” He moved closer. “Antor, I am sorry. I know that never shall I be forgiven, but please know -”

“He has been with me for so long,” the Earl interrupted, his voice soft as if he spoke only to himself. “Years upon years. A trusted and faithful servant.” He looked around with the haunted expression still in his eyes. “I cannot fathom a life without him. He has done so much for me.”

Garreth felt his chin start to tremble. “And it is all my fault. Oh…Antor…” He began to cry. He could not help it.

Earl Atkeson glanced up at him, the haunted look in his eyes hardening to stone. “Yes. You are certainly the cause.” He stood, his face softening only slightly. “Do not cry. But please begone from my sight. I need time, Garreth. To think upon what I shall do. Do you understand me?”

Garreth nodded tearfully.

The Earl looked away. “You have betrayed me. You have been with another -”

“But Antor, I told you,” Garreth ran to him, sinking to his knees, and clinging to the Earl’s cloak like a desperate dolt. “The first time was in anger and vengeance at the Duke’s manor. I did not know how you felt. I was stupid and careless and it was before we confessed our love. And this time - this time, I was -”

“You were threatened,” the Earl finished brusquely.

“Yes. I did not know what to do and you were dancing with the Duchess…”

The Earl lifted Garreth to his feet. “And still you could not come to me? You could not interject or tell me the truth of what was happening?”

“I - I was afraid you would dismiss me, or hate me, or…oh Antor, never will I regret another thing for as long as I live!”

The Earl lowered his gaze. “I bid you a goodnight, Garreth. I will go down and await the healing woman’s return.” He turned and walked down the gallery, turning to the staircase out of sight.

Garreth slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet back to his own rooms, weary and depressed, he was ready to fall into his bed and never emerge from it again.

* * *

Garreth woke to absolute quiet and shivering.

He wrapped the coverlet around himself and listened. There were no footsteps or voices from out in the gallery. No sounds coming up from the great hall. The Duchess and her entire retinue must have departed. Good riddance! Garreth thought. The knights had chained up that wicked Stablemaster to his horse and poor Harry was sure to get a box on the ear when they arrived home. He hoped the Duchess told the Duke and he was rid of them both…

Garreth was sure the Earl had spared her grace the tawdry details. She herself witnessed nothing. For that, he was grateful. But the Earl had to have explained why her Stablemaster was apprehended. Garreth did not know if the Earl had told her about Harry. In spite of the trouble the boy had cause, Garreth felt sorry for him. He was at the mercy of the Duke and Duchess and the Stablemaster. He may be tossed out right on his taut, pale arse.

Garreth noted there weren’t even birds chirping outside his window. He turned to look out and saw the sky was clouding over. The storms were coming. Soon there would be a drizzle, then lightening and thunder. The storms always came when high summer had passed. Garreth shivered again and looked around the room. There was no fire. That was why he was so cold.

He sat up.

Irvyn always tended the fire.

Irvyn!

Quickly, Garreth got out of bed and got dressed. He ran down the hall towards the Earl’s chambers and listened outside the anterooms. No sound. Not one.

He carefully pushed the velvet curtains apart and peered around them. He could see far into the dimly lit chamber a figure laying on a bed. Beside the bed, Garreth recognized the long, flowy kerchief of the healing woman. Garreth watched as the healing woman placed a cup at the lips of the figure and the figure drank. Suddenly, Garreth’s limbs felt lighter and his heart beat quick inside his chest - it was Irvyn! He was still alive! The relief nearly brought him to tears.

The healing woman spied Garreth at the curtains and motioned to him. “Come. You may have a brief word, but this man must rest.”

The relief flowing through Garreth froze and was replaced with fear. He was so ashamed of the scene Irvyn had walked into, the one that had caused his grave injury, he felt he could not look Irvyn in the eye.

“Come,” the healing woman beckoned again. “He is weak, but he will hear you. ‘Twill be good for you both.”

Garreth hesitated a moment longer then went into the room. There was a scent within; one of fresh linens, potions, and the concoction the healing woman had been offering to Irvyn to drink. Garreth felt worse as he looked upon Irvyn, so pale and sunken into the bedclothes. There was a bandage wrapped around his middle and another on his hand. Garreth could see pink stains through the fabric. He turned his head away in shame.

“I need to boil more water for the special tea,” the healing woman said, standing. “I shan’t be long.” She began to leave the room and Garreth looked after her longingly, wanting her to stay, afraid of being alone with a dying old man.

Irvyn took a wheezing breath and Garreth sat beside the bed. He looked around the room for any sign of the Earl, but he was not around. Garreth knew not where he could be. He looked down at Irvyn and tried to compose himself. What should he say? What should he do? He had never in his life sat next to a dying man.

Irvyn stirred and opened his eyes into tiny slits. “Is…is that…the…little fool?” He spoke softly, his lips barely moving.

Garreth felt his cheeks color. “Yes. It is me, Irvyn.”

“Go…into my chambers…find the red box…bring…it…to me….” Irvyn’s eyelid’s fluttered. “Make…haste…fool…"

Garreth got up and did as he was told. He decided he would let Irvyn insult him forever if only Irvyn would live. He sat back down in the chair with the red box on his lap. Irvyn pointed to it. “Open…”

Garreth did so and found a parchment within and a curl of blond hair, tied with a piece of blue thread. He carefully took out both objects, turning the blond curl in his fingers. It was fine and silken, like the hair of a baby.

Irvyn slowly, carefully lifted a hand and pointed to the parchment. “’Tis…my confession to…his lordship. Please…Garreth…when…I have gone with…the angels…give to him…”

Garreth felt his eyes sting. “Do not say such, Irvyn. The healing woman will take care of you. You will be better than you were before. I know it so.”

Irvyn shook his head, a motion that was nearly imperceptible. His eyes were weary and sad. “Nay…I am…an old man…the…injury too great…for me…to…fight…”

“Oh, do not die, Irvyn!” Garreth burst out. “Please! You must tell the Earl in your own words, he must hear it from your own lips!”

“Fool…,” Irvyn muttered and Garreth wanted to laugh.

“I am a fool,” Garreth said, wiping his eyes. “The biggest, the greatest fool! I would be a fool for the ages if only you would live, Irvyn. If only you were well and not hurt on my account. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. It should be me laying there, not you!”

Irvyn shifted his eyes to Garreth. “Weep not, little fool…you are…forgiven…but promise me…thus: give…my letter…to his lordship…pray for…my soul…”

“Of course, I will,” Garreth replied clutching the parchment to his chest. “But what of this little curl of hair?” He held it up.

“That…’twas given unto…me…by…his mother. She…took it…from…his…head…from when…he was just…a babe…in the crib…and…gave it…to me…”

Garreth was mesmerized by the little lock of hair in his hand. It was like a relic from another time, long before Garreth ever knew the Earl - and came to ruin his life, he thought wretchedly.

“’Tis…proof,” Irvyn continued. “You may…give that hair…to the Earl…if he….does…not…believe…”

“But Irvyn, please, let me return these things to your chambers. It will be you who tells the Earl the truth. Not I. You will live. The healing woman will do just that - heal you.”

Irvyn gave out a great, heaving sigh. “I…am…weary…”

Just then, the healing woman returned with a pot of hot water. Garreth quickly put the items back in the box and moved away so the healing woman could prepare her tea. He clutched the box to his chest as he left, a silent promise lingering in the room long after he was gone.

* * *

Garreth sat in his rooms.

He’d placed Irvyn’s box in a locked cupboard for safekeeping and then lay down in his bed. And that is where he remained as he watched the clouds move over the sun and the rains begin. No one came to see him except for the scullion who brought his meals. He was surprised anyone remembered to do even that. He did not eat much, but merely lay in his bed and listened to the rain and thunder. He wondered if he should just lay there, like a dying old man, and what would become of him if he did so? Would he eventually starve or die of thirst? He closed his eyes and fantasized about angels coming to take him away as the rains came down harder and the thunder crashed. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

When he next opened his eyes, there was a warm glow in his periphery. He could still hear the rains, but the shutters had been closed and the curtains drawn. He smelled sweet herbs and raised his head to see a cheery fire going and wilting fresh herbs on the logs. He also caught the scent of posset, the sweet-spiced drink steaming from a jug on the serving table. There was even a bowl of plums and a warm loaf of bread. For a brief moment, Garreth thought it all had been some horrible dream. Of course. Irvyn had been here as usual and none of it had happened. He had dreamed it. The sights and sounds suddenly made Garreth aware of how famished he was. He got up to partake of the warm food and drink, when he spied someone step towards him from the corner of the room.

He turned his head fully to see Earl Atkeson approaching him, wearing a robe. Garreth dropped the plum he was holding in shock. “My lord?”

The Earl removed his robe showing he was naked underneath. He went to Garreth’s bed and lay upon it. “Come, Garreth.” His voice was a soft whisper over the rain drops pattering on the shutters.

“Antor…,” Garreth rubbed his eyes and pinched himself, convinced he was now in a dream. “I - I do not understand.”

“Please, Garreth. Come lie with me.”

Again, Garreth pinched himself. He was very much awake and this was very much real. He could not understand why the Earl had come and why he was completely naked. “My lord…Antor…,” he wasn’t sure which to use now, “why is it you are here?” He crawled into bed with the Earl and lay down beside him. He longed to run his fingers over the hard planes of the Earl’s chest, let his fingers run over the dip in his bicep, bury his face in the soft hollow of the Earl’s throat.

The Earl lifted his hand to Garreth’s head and ran his fingers through Garreth’s hair. “I am a selfish man. And you are a careless youth.”

Garreth reached out to touch the Earl’s cheek. “What do you mean?”

“I have spent hours thinking upon you and I.” The Earl’s fingers began to toy with the curls at the nape of Garreth’s neck. Garreth sighed with contentment. “I have been a selfish man, Garreth. Keeping such a young and handsome fellow all to myself. I have not been fair to you.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Garreth asked, puzzled. “I love you and only you. I only want to be yours.”

“You proved that was not so with the other service boy.”

Garreth curled his fingers into his palm, his knuckles brushing over the Earl’s plump lips. “But, my lord Antor…I have explained to you…”

“Hush now.” The Earl’s fingers made their way under Garreth’s tunic. “I do not wish to argue. Only to spend this night with you, my dear Garreth.”

“Must it only be this night?” Garreth whispered.

The Earl leaned forward and pressed his lips to Garreth’s. Garreth let out a soft sigh of want, the icy stone of regret melting at the Earl’s touch. Garreth entwined his arms around the Earl’s naked form and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The Earl’s tongue probed inside Garreth’s waiting mouth and Garreth pulled his tunic up over his head while the Earl began to undo his trousers. He could feel the Earl’s cock swelling up against him as their kisses and touches became more heated.

“Antor…,” Garreth breathed as if it were an oath. He kissed down the soft blond hairs on the Earl’s chest, reaching down to brush his fingertips on the tip of the Earl’s cock. He nibbled at a pinch of skin when he felt the tip was wet. He licked his lips and bent his head downward, ready to have a taste, when Earl Atkeson stopped him.

“That is not what I want,” the Earl said. He lay back against the pillows and pulled Garreth on top of him. Garreth immediately understood and felt around on his nightstand for the oils. He rubbed some on his cock and fingers and began to prepare the Earl for penetration. Garreth kissed him passionately while inserting one finger then two fingers, feeling the tight warmth of the Earl, he became eager. He groaned with anticipation.

“Oh Antor,” he sighed. He lifted the Earls legs and lay atop him, feeling deliciously scandalous for being the one to fuck the great Earl Atkeson.

The Earl took a breath as Garreth inserted the head of his cock. “I will be gentle,” Garreth promised, slipping in another inch. “I will not hurt you.”

“Do not worry over that,” the Earl replied breathlessly. “I want you inside me so, oh Garreth. Please.”

Garreth groaned at the sound of the Earl begging and pushed in further. He was beginning to sweat with the effort of holding back and the feel of the Earl - so warm, tight, and slippery, taking in Garreth’s hard length. Garreth fixed his eyes upon the Earl’s as he inched himself deeper and deeper. “Antor…my love,” he choked, the feeling overwhelming him.

The Earl reached down to grab Garreth’s arse and pushed. “Fuck me, dear Garreth. Give me a good fucking like I do to you.”

Garreth groaned once more, pushing himself all the way inside to the hilt, and there he paused, taking in the scene. Him resting on his elbows with the Earl underneath him, the Earl so warm and sweating, his jaw clenched, eyes shining. Garreth leaned down to nibble at his neck, licking at the thin sheen of sweat there. The Earl groaned in approval, and Garreth began to thrust in and out of the Earl, a feeling so intense and overwhelming he was afraid his heart might beat right out of his chest. He tried to go slow at first, moving his hips to find the sweet spot inside the Earl. He leaned down to kiss the Earl and felt the Earl’s thighs rubbing up against this sides. As he thrust in and out quicker, their bodies sliding together from the sweat upon them, Garreth was surprised to feel tears in his eyes, the pleasure was so intense.

“Yes, Garreth,” the Earl whispered, biting down on Garreth’s shoulder. “Fuck me. Fuck me good.”

Garreth increased his pace, feeling the Earl’s hands roam up and down his back, listening to the fire crackle and the rains patter against the shutters. The Earl’s cock was hard against Garreth’s stomach and Garreth squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating, until he heard a whimper of pleasure erupt from the Earl’s mouth. Garreth smiled to himself; he had found the Earl’s sweet spot and he slid his cock against it relentlessly, creating sounds from the Earl he had never heard, and the friction making the Earl cling to Garreth, pulling him close in an embrace and kissing his face, his lips, his neck over and over.

“Oh, Garreth!” The Earl cried out.

Garreth was sure the Earl was going to come, but then a selfish thought struck him. He wanted the Earl to come inside him. He would fill the Earl with his seed and then the Earl would do so for him. The thought of it sent Garreth over the edge. He shuddered and cried out. His hips bucking violently as he spent inside the Earl thickly, the Earl groaning as he felt the warm bursts of Garreth’s cream fill him. The Earl grabbed Garreth’s arse, squeezing, and begged Garreth for more. It made Garreth spend again and again, to a point he was almost afraid he would not stop. But he had to stop. He wanted the Earl to do the same to him.

He withdrew from the Earl, drippings of his milky seed getting on the bed clothes and running down the Earl’s thighs. He grabbed the Earl’s cock, hard as stone and aching for release, and licked the leaking tip, needing the taste of the Earl in his mouth.

“Oh, Garreth,” the Earl squirmed. “I am going to spend!”

“Not yet.” Garreth grabbed the oils and carefully slathered up the Earl’s prick. He perched himself on his knees above the Earl and reached back to finger his own hole. Then he grabbed the Earl’s cock and positioning himself above it, Garreth slowly sat down, guiding the Earl’s cock inside him.

“Ohhhhh!” The Earl groaned. “You torture me so!” He buried his face in the pillow and groaned once more.

“I want you to fill me, Antor.” Garreth sucked air through his teeth at the feel of the Earl’s throbbing cock pushing inside him after he just spent. It was a different feeling, one that wound him up tight like a thread around a spindle. The Earl placed his hands on Garreth’s hips and began moving him up and down on his cock, the motion quick and desperate.

It only took a few quick thrusts and Garreth cried out with joy when he felt the Earl’s warm seed pulse inside him. He held himself in place, his hands on either side of the Earl as he felt the soothing sensation once again, shooting up into him this time. The Earl bellowed as he came, squeezing Garreth’s hips and arse until the bursts of his cream began to slow. Garreth lingered there a bit longer; straddling his lordship in this manner did something to him. It made him feel oddly powerful, but also like a good service boy, being taken and filled. He also enjoyed the view, looking down at the Earl as he writhed with the pleasure Garreth gave him.

Garreth soon slid off the Earl, feeling a trickle of cream down his leg. He lay beside the Earl, cuddling up to him, kissing his neck, his chest, nipping a little at his fair skin.

The Earl placed a sweaty hand on Garreth’s arm. “Are you pleased?”

“I have always been pleased by you,” Garreth replied, pulling the Earl close to him, feeling the heat of the fire on their bodies.

The Earl’s eyes clouded. He turned over on his back and gazed up at the ceiling. Garreth only moved closer to embrace him. “Send me not away,” he pleaded. “Give me another chance. Are you not pleased with me tonight?”

“I am well pleased,” the Earl said flatly.

“Then won’t you let me stay? I will do anything you ask. Let me stay and love you.”

The Earl sighed and turned to Garreth. “I was hoping tonight we could forget the blight upon our love. But clearly we cannot.” He sat up and reached for his robe. “I bid you a goodnight, Garreth.”

“No, my lord! Antor! Please stay!” Garreth reached for him like he had all those nights ago. Garreth began to wonder if that was the very night he’d fallen in love with the Earl.

But instead of abruptly dismissing him, the Earl placed a finger upon Garreth’s lips. “Plead not, my love. Broken hearts are deaf to thus.”

“But…,” Garreth watched helplessly as the Earl made his way to the door. “Stay! I can heal your heart, my dearest lord Antor, I swear it!” He hopped out of bed and ran to stand in front of the door, blocking the Earl’s exit. “Stay! If I have broken your heart, do you not think mine is broken, too? I, who betrayed you. I, who cause the deadly injury upon your father. I, who -”

“What did you say?” The Earl tilted his head at Garreth. “Father?”

Garreth felt is face blanch. “Forgive me. I misspoke.” He wanted to respect Irvyn’s wishes to wait until Irvyn had passed, which Garreth was determined would not be for years yet.

“You said a deadly injury upon my father. How would you misspeak thus?”

“It was a blunder. I am under great distress at you leaving me so precipitously.”

“Garreth,” the Earl pulled him away from the door. “Don’t you know I can see when you lie? It is a familiar face to me now, sadly. Tell me. What did you mean?”

Garreth swallowed and glanced to the locked cupboard. Perhaps it was time to tell the Earl the truth about his manservant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

“What ploy is this?” The Earl said angrily, holding up the parchment and blond curl.

“It is not a ploy, my lord. Irvyn is your father. He told me himself.”

“You are lying.” The Earl trembled. “It is impossible.”

Garreth nodded to the little blond curl. “Irvyn says your mother gave that to him. It is a lock of your hair.”

“No,” the Earl shook his head. “It is impossible. Absolutely impossible.”

“Irvyn wanted me to tell you after his passing. When he first spoke of thus to me it was when we went riding with the Duke of Camphor. I asked him why he did not tell you the truth. He said it was because you would not believe him.” Garreth paused. “And I see that he was right.”

“I do _not_ believe it,” the Earl snapped. “My mother is a good and noble woman. She would never - behind my father’s back - never!”

Garreth did not know what to say. The Earl was not taking the news well, and Garreth could not blame him. And he felt a smidgen of guilt over telling the Earl before Irvyn passed away, but Irvyn was not a dying man. He would live longer yet. Long enough to tell his own son - and he could do it right this minute. “Why not go ask him yourself, Antor? He would not lie to you.”

Earl Atkeson glanced up at Garreth from the parchment. “No. _He_ would not lie to me.”

Garreth’s cheeks burned with shame.

“But it is late,” the Earl set the parchment down. “And I do not wish to distress him while he heals.”

“He will be angry with me,” Garreth frowned. “He wanted to wait until he had passed. That was his express wish to me.”

“When did you speak with him?” The Earl asked suspiciously.

“Yesterday. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was and to ask for his forgiveness.”

The Earl pursed his lips. “He is a better man than I.” He placed the parchment and lock of hair back into the box and made for the door. “I have much to think on. I bid you goodnight.”

“Please,” Garreth reached for him and followed him to the door. “Will you not stay? Please, if this is to be the last night you will be with me, please, won’t you spend it sleeping by my side?”

The Earl hesitated at the doorway.

“I have done wrong,” Garreth admitted. “Much wrong. I have lied and deceived and a good man may die for my recklessness. But it does not change my love for you. You have shown me nothing but the greatest care, and I am not worthy of my lordship’s kind heart.”

The Earl wavered. “Then why, if you love me as you say, would you be with another?”

“I think sometimes, Antor, that I am truly unable to help myself.” He paused, a curious hollow forming in the pit of his stomach. “Perhaps it was best you let me die. Either by beheading or the Sweat.”

“You need not speak thus,” the Earl said loudly. “Enough death has haunted my days and occurred within these walls. It should not be Irvyn. And it should never be you.”

“But it is true,” Garreth hung his head. “I am unworthy of my lordship.”

The Earl stood silently for a moment or so before he spoke. “I do not like to hear such words from you, Garreth.”

But Garreth began to wonder if it were true. If he were really unable to help himself and would give into temptations and troubles and hurt the Earl again and again. Would he have been this way with Cai? Cai he’d loved so fiercely, so deeply, and now he hardly thought of the boy at all. Garreth did not feel that his love for the Earl was the same as was his love for Cai. With Cai, Garreth felt lighter than air, floating, and carefree. With the Earl, Garreth felt a deep devotion, a bond, practically a reverence. He would do anything to make the Earl happy. He would even leave the Earl’s presence, his manor house, if it would please his lordship.

“I cannot make you stay the night with me if you do not wish to do so,” Garreth said softly. “It is my greatest wish, but it is your wishes and your happiness that I want more than anything in this world.” He began to speak quickly, loudly, passion taking over his voice. “My happiness is yours, my heart is yours, my body, even my soul is yours, my dear lord Antor. And if it would be your wish, if it would make you happy, I would serve you on my knees for the rest of my days, yielding to you, and giving to you and only you.”

The Earl’s hands shook, his hushed voice replying, “You say it like a vow.”

Garreth took a step towards the Earl. “It is a vow. A solemn vow to you, my dear lord Antor.” He held the Earl’s gaze for a few moments, silently pleading for his trust, his forgiveness, and his love. He wanted so badly for the Earl to stay, to take Garreth in his arms, and let Garreth serve him.

But the Earl turned away. “You have given me much to think upon. Goodnight, Garreth.” And then the Earl was out of the door, leaving Garreth standing there, alone.

* * *

Irvyn survived another long night.

Garreth stood outside of the velvet curtains the next morning, listening to the Earl and Irvyn speak. He peeked through a slit in the curtains and saw the Earl sitting at Irvyn’s bedside with the parchment and blond curl. Garreth could not hear what Irvyn said, but he could see his mouth moving, slow and careful. He hoped Irvyn was not calling him a fool for revealing his secret to the Earl. But the Earl should know, Garreth nodded to himself, and he should be able to speak with his real father and hear the words from his own lips.

Garreth opened the slit wider so he could hear and see better. The Earl was smiling. It was wistful and sweet. Irvyn reached for his hand and the Earl gave it to him.

“My…son…,” Irvyn said hoarsely.

“Father…,” the Earl replied, and Garreth saw in the light of window a tear drip down his cheek.

The scene brought tears to Garreth’s own eyes. He was happy that at last father and son were together in full knowledge of each other. It made Garreth think of his own father, toiling away in the wheat fields. He would never see his own father again. His father would die one day and Garreth would never know. A strange loneliness spread through Garreth. Without the Earl, he was really and truly alone in this world. And even with that knowledge, he’d been careless and deceptive to the one person he was indebted to in so many ways.

He left the velvet curtain and went back to his rooms. To give father and son time together.

* * *

The healing woman had done her best.

Despite changing Irvyn’s bandages everyday and having him sip special tea, Irvyn grew weaker for his wound did not heal. “He is an old man,” the healing woman said to the Earl. “Perhaps, m’lord, it is his time.”

The Earl’s entire household seemed to hold its breath as the hours went by. The Earl stayed by Irvyn’s bedside in his final hours. Garreth paced outside the velvet curtains with the hall boys, the scullions, and other members of the Earl’s household, hoping to say goodbye to Irvyn. But Garreth knew it was more important for the Earl to spend these last precious moments with his father. Garreth only wished Irvyn had told him sooner, but nothing could be done about it now.

At half past midnight, everyone in the anterooms moved out of the way to allow a clergyman though to read Irvyn his last rites. Garreth could not help but try to hide his face, afraid the clergyman might be the one from where he’d been jailed. Garreth tried to listen outside of the curtains, but could not make out any voices.

It was not more than three quarters of an hour later when the healing woman emerged, her expression worn, her eyes sad. “It is over,” she whispered. “Irvyn has gone with the angels.”

Everyone bowed their heads and muttered a prayer except Garreth. Garreth sneaked behind the healing woman and through the velvet curtains. When he was within he saw the tapers were lit inside the Earl’s chambers and the smoky haze cast an eerie quality about the room. On the bed was Irvyn, his eyes closed, face pale, and his hands folded on his middle. The Earl was beside him, his face in his hands.

“Antor,” Garreth whispered.

The Earl removed his hands from his face, looking up, blinking.

“Antor…I am sorry.” Garreth went around the bed, approaching him carefully. “Irvyn was a good man.”

The Earl’s eyes hardened. His mouth became a thin line. “I would like to sit by my father alone, if you please.”

Garreth paused in his step. The Earl’s voice was soft but harsh.

“Leave me,” the Earl ordered. “Leave me and my father, Garreth. Now.”

“But, my lord, all I wanted was to -”

“Now!” The Earl stood, his voice still soft but cold as frost. “A good man has died this night and you are the cause. Begone from me.”

Garreth turned and quickly left the chambers, feeling like a struck dog with its tail between its legs. He ran between the curtains and all the way to his rooms. He threw himself upon his bed and cried wretchedly, stupidly, like the coward he felt like. Because the Earl’s words were true: a good man was now dead and it was all Garreth’s fault.

He was a murderer.

* * *

Garreth wasn’t sure how long he stayed in his rooms.

A scullion came to light the fire and put food and drink on his serving table. A housemaid prepared his bath and gathered his linens and clothes for washing. With those exceptions, no one else came to Garreth’s rooms. Certainly not the Earl. Garreth hoped and wished that the Earl would surprise him like before and come to him in the night. Or that the Earl would miss him and call for his service in the morning. But the Earl did not come or call for him for many, many days and equally as many nights.

Irvyn was laid to rest in the Earl’s family plot. A country friar oversaw the burial and Garreth trailed along behind the rest of the household while the Earl rode ahead, the healing woman on a mare beside him. Garreth looked beside himself and longed to see Irvyn there, calling him a fool and telling him he was being a child. Garreth thought of avenging Irvyn’s death himself, riding to the Duke’s manor, and slaying the Stablemaster by his own hand. But Garreth heard through the general chatter that the Stablemaster was going to be taken to the city to be jailed. Garreth thought he ought to be executed. For _he_ was the murderer.

One morning Garreth woke to a chill. The fire hadn’t been set in his rooms yet and his serving table was empty. Outside his window he heard a commotion and went to look out.

Below he could see servants preparing a riding party with the Earl’s standard emblazoned on the saddles and held high by the Earl’s yeoman guard. Garreth was perplexed. Earl Atkeson rarely rode in such state unless he went on a royal visit. Or the royal visitor was coming here. Suddenly, the thought of the Prince at the Earl’s manor, made Garreth dizzy. Would the Prince come to judge Garreth for what he’d done?

Still in his robe, Garreth ran down the staircase and outside to look for the Earl. It was a chilly morning; Garreth could see his breath, which meant autumn was on its way. Garreth did not see the Earl amongst the servants or horses and went back inside. He asked a hall boy where his lordship was and the hall boy pointed to the library. When Garreth went within, he saw his lordship at a writing desk with a quill and parchment. The Earl scribbled quickly, his face drawn, and Garreth noted it was a little pale.

“Antor?” Garreth ventured.

The Earl looked up from his writing.

“Where are we going? Is there a meeting with the Prince?”

Earl Atkeson’s mouth twitched into a frown. “I have been called to the Duke of Camphor’s. His Highness will be calling upon the Duke in a week’s time and I have been invited.”

Garreth felt a tiny flutter of excitement. “I have never seen the Prince.” Then the excitement morphed into dread. “You do not think he will remember my crimes and death warrant…will he?”

The Earl looked at him strangely. “And what, pray tell, would remind him of thus?”

“Me,” Garreth replied. “If he were to see me or hear my name.”

The Earl stood, gathering up his papers. “It is a large kingdom and there will be nothing to remind him.” He paused to put on his riding gloves. “You will remain here.”

Garreth stared at the Earl, incredulous. “Whatever do you mean? I am part of your retinue.”

“You are if I so choose and under my _command_ ,” Earl Atkeson corrected. “And here you will stay.” He put on his riding hat and strode to the door, but Garreth snatched a gloved hand to stop him.

“Do not leave me behind, I beg of you!” Fear of being abandoned for so long while the Earl enjoyed noble and royal company without him was nearly eating Garreth alive. “I will sleep in the barn under the hay or out in the gardens if I must, but please do not leave me here, dear lord Antor! Not with the sorrow and heaviness of a man’s death so fresh and without your presence to comfort me!” Garreth was almost ready to get on his knees and beg like a sniveling peasant since there was nothing else the Earl would allow him to do upon his knees.

The Earl did not pull his hand away, but he wavered, his voice flat. “I do not wish for you to accompany me. You will stay here. I have requested the kitchen maids tend to your table and linens.”

Garreth pulled Earl Atkeson closer. “Won’t you miss me? Think of the long nights, dear Antor, long nights alone in your bed. For the Duke’s rooms are large and drafty. Will you not catch a chill? Will you not wish for your service boy to come and satisfy you and warm you in your bed?”

The Earl’s pupils dilated slightly with the thought. Garreth seized the Earl’s other hand and pulled the Earl right up against him. “Let me accompany you. Let me service you with my mouth or with my cock. Even if you do not send for me, at least my lord will be comforted at knowing I am there if needed.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “And that my lips will be waiting to suck my lordship’s cock and kiss my lordship’s lips. If he so desires.”

For a moment the Earl’s breath became hot and quick, and he pulled Garreth closer. But then the Earl’s pupils shrank to dots. “I am not your lord. Nor am I your Antor.” He released his hands from Garreth’s grip. “I command that you stay here. Goodbye, Garreth.”

And with that, the Earl exited the library leaving Garreth alone once again.

* * *

The wind howled outside, coming down from the hillsides of the hinterlands and whipping around the manor house in a low, whistling gust.

Garreth heard the winds day and night, the harbingers of autumn in the Southern territories. Up in the Northern territories, where the Earl was spending his nights, the winds did not howl and gust and autumn entered quietly and beautifully. The scenery that surrounded the Earl and his retinue at the Duke’s was likely breathtaking. Garreth could just imagine it. He imagined walking arm-in-arm with the Earl through the shady groves, leaves falling in their path in orange and yellow flutters, and the sound of a brook nearby filled with cool, fresh water. The coolness of the shade and the warmth of the sunny spots would invigorate Garreth and the Earl as they strolled along. And then, Garreth thought, biting his lip, he would squeeze the Earl’s arm and the Earl would gaze upon him with love and his eyes dilate with lust.

Garreth - alone in his rooms at night - nearly cried out for the scene in his mind was so real to him. He reached into his trousers to grasp his aching cock. And in that grove of trees, he imagined, the Earl would kiss him deeply, his tongue probing and exploring Garreth’s welcoming mouth. And then the Earl would command Garreth, in that carnal, growling voice, for Garreth to remove his trousers and bend over against the tree. Garreth groaned softly and stroked his cock as he imagined himself eagerly complying and the Earl behind him, spitting on his cock, and slipping it inside Garreth. Then Garreth might wriggle around a little so the Earl would smack him on the arse and demand he be still and good while the Earl gave him a good fucking. And a good fucking it would be…Garreth bit down on his lip and stroked faster…the Earl thrusting his cock into Garreth like a dog into a bitch. Yes, he could see it…he could almost feel the bark of the tree digging into his hands as the Earl fucked him, groans of pleasure escaping from the Earl’s mouth into Garreth’s ear. Garreth ready to burst with the want of feeling his lordship’s seed fill him. Garreth stroked his cock faster, ready to spend, when he heard a _step-step-step_ outside his door.

Garreth quickly pulled the coverlet over himself.

He listened, frustrated and a bit startled. There was no one in the manor house but him and the kitchen maids. Garreth did not move for a few moments in case the sound came again, but his cock was throbbing and his balls aching for release. He reached under the coverlet to pump himself again, but stopped when there was a whispering.

Garreth swore and pulled up his trousers and made his way to the door. He opened it and looked up and down the corridor. There was no one there. He went out and went a little ways down the corridor. First towards the gallery, then towards the staircase, but there was no sign of anyone. Assured, he got back into bed to complete what he’d begun. He removed the trousers all together and buried himself deep under the covers. He began to imagine the Earl was under the covers with him, the heat of the Earl’s body making Garreth sweat as the Earl pushed Garreth onto his stomach. The Earl tracing the tip of his cock around Garreth’s entrance as Garreth raised his hips to offer himself to the Earl. And then the Earl penetrating Garreth, pushing his hard, throbbing cock into Garreth’s entrance. Garreth pumped himself vigorously at the imaginings of how the Earl would fuck him, thrusting deep and hard, until Garreth cried out, coming with the thought of the Earl filling him with his warm, sticky cream.

Garreth’s release squirted all over his hands and stomach as his climax raked over his body. When he finished he cleaned himself off and his eyelids became heavy. Soon, he slipped into a deep sleep…

It was another noise that woke Garreth hours later. This time the noise was not outside Garreth’s door, but inside his rooms. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up a little to look around the dark. There was very little light coming in from the moon in the window. Garreth heard the noise again, but his time it was a voice. A voice Garreth recognized, speaking his name.

Garreth felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as he sat up completely and saw a silhouette at the foot of his bed. Garreth pulled his covers up to his chin as the figure moved into the moonlight and Garreth nearly screamed when he saw that it was Irvyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was *supposed* to be the last chapter, but...got a little carried away :D Next chapter will probably be the last one.  
> Thank you, as always, for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Thanks to all who read and were patient in between uploads. Even if you only read part of it and hated it, thank you for at least considering it! :-D 
> 
> Working on a new story I'll be sharing eventually. You haven't seen the last of me! Much love to you all!

“Be not afraid, young Garreth,” Irvyn spoke. “I have merely come to tell you that you are being a fool.”

Irvyn looked just as he did, old and spry and ready to insult Garreth in Irvyn’s own special way.

“Are - are you a ghost?” Garreth trembled. “How can you be a ghost when you have gone with the angels?”

“Do you not have dreams, young Garreth?” Irvyn snipped.

“Yes, but I am awake.”

“Nay. You dream.” Irvyn looked at him like he used to when he felt Garreth was acting childish. “But you are a fool. You must go after my son, the Earl. He is in great need of you now.”

“What do you mean?” Garreth could not believe this was a specter in his dream. It seemed too real.

“You will take a horse come sunrise and ride to the Duke’s estate,” Irvyn instructed. “And make haste, his lordship is in need of you.”

“But what’s happened? And I do not remember the way.”

“The memory will return. The Earl needs your help. He was an imbecile to leave you behind.”

And before Garreth could reply, Irvyn’s form faded away as if Irvyn were walking into a mist. Garreth gaped at the empty space in his room for several moments, rubbed his eyes, and could not stop trembling.

_Was_ he merely dreaming?

Garreth pinched his arms and blinked his eyes, but nothing happened. He was not sleeping. Had Irvyn been a ghost after all? It frightened Garreth and so did Irvyn’s message: _the Earl needs your help._ Garreth flung the covers off and got out of bed. He would not wait until sunrise. He would leave for the Duke’s estate at once.

* * *

Garreth took one of Earl Atkeson’s favorite horses, Catterick, and rode him north to the Duke of Camphor’s. The journey took days and Garreth only stopped to let Catterick rest and seek food and drink. Garreth tried to remember how to get to the Duke’s and as the journey wore on he began to wonder if he was being mad. Had he really seen Irvyn at all? What if it had merely been his guilty conscience playing tricks on his eyes? Or what if his sorrow over the Earl leaving him behind had caused him to lose his right mind? Still, Garreth pressed on. He needed to make sure the Earl was safe, because, he reasoned, it was better to make sure than not. And besides, he resented being left alone and missed his lordship like he missed posset and wine. Perhaps he could sneak into the Duke’s manor to make sure the Earl was well and return with Catterick without the Earl being none the wiser. Earl Atkeson would not want to see Garreth and Garreth knew it. He had betrayed his lordship far too much and was beyond repentance now.

But just to know that the Earl was enjoying his visit and that his vision of Irvyn was nothing more than a trick of the imagination was worth the journey. Garreth would never rest if something might happen to his love.

Dusty, exhausted, and thirsty, Garreth finally rode upon the Duke’s manor after days of travel. He’d gotten off course a little ways until Catterick, who seemed to remember the last journey, pulled against Garreth’s lead and took them opposite to where Garreth was attempting to go. Of course, it turned out that Catterick was right and Garreth breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar turrets and grounds of Camphor. But as Garreth rode towards the stables he became perplexed. There was no sign of a royal retinue. Hadn’t the Earl been invited for the Prince’s visit? Garreth went into the stables, searching for the Prince’s standard, but it was nowhere in sight. Garreth also kept one eye open for the Stablemaster. He did not want to run into that man ever again.

After Garreth tied Catterick to a post and gave him water and oats, he strode towards the manor. It was eerily quiet. No sounds of a party or royal audience going on within. And where were all the gardeners and stable boys? Would Harry be here, too? Garreth hesitated in his step. He did not want to run into Harry either, but he must be sure the Earl was all right. Garreth went towards the entrance to the kitchens, brushing dirt and horse sweat from his tunic and trying to wipe his face. He was sure he must look a sight after riding for so long. Garreth went through the walled gardens and found a gardener’s cap and a trowel. He also found a wooden bucket of bulbs for good measure and went to the kitchen entrance. He barged right on inside and found two scullions by the hearth, dough splayed on a table and their hands were covered in flour. The two girls blinked stupidly at Garreth as he walked inside.

“Oh, me aching back,” Garreth said with a plebeian accent. “I’ve just come in from the gardens for a rest, m’ladies. Don’t you mind me.”

The girls noted the cap and trowel and gave Garreth a friendly nod as he avoided facing them directly. He set down the bucket and trowel on a bench and made a great show of stretching and rubbing his back. He turned down the hallway to his left, unsure of where he was going, but attempting to make it seem as though he did. As Garreth walked along, he removed the cap, tossing it inside a closet, as he noted the stillness. He’d expected a flurry of activity. There should be servants running up and down these halls - the Prince’s, the Duke’s, and the Earl’s - but aside from the scullions, there was no one and it was so quiet. Garreth paused and listened. There was not a sound in the floors above. Garreth considered going to ask the scullions where everyone was, but the two country girls wouldn’t know and would be suspicious of his questions. It was not within a scullion’s business to know the rest of the household, only to prepare and serve food.

Garreth swore and went back to retrieve the gardener’s cap and exited through the servant’s quarters outside. He was now on the other side of the estate and this time he did hear some noise. Garreth tried to peer over the walls of the gardens but could not see. He stopped and listened; he heard distinct voices shouting - men’s voices - and the titters and cries of ladies. Garreth ran out of the walled gardens into the most prominent feature of the Duke’s estate: a low-lying meadow with sweet grasses for hay-making and a variety of wildflowers. But this time, instead of empty, open meadow, Garreth saw a crowd of people. He recognized the Earl’s servants among them, all gathered together, peering over each other’s heads, and whispering urgently to one another. Garreth ran closer and ducked behind a shrub. He tried to see between the crowd, but everyone moved so, swaying back and forth in nervousness. Garreth cursed and thought cruelly if they were not still, he would box their ears.

When there was a part in the crowd, Garreth saw the Duke with a sword. His face was red, his eyes filled with rage, and his tunic partly undone in the front, showing a smooth, strong chest. Garreth had never seen the Duke like this before - so disheveled and angry. Hadn’t the Duke been battling in the invasions? Just then, the Duke let out a bellow of rage and charged after someone with his sword, moving out of Garreth’s view. Garreth craned his neck to see who it was when he heard the clinking of two swords together.

“You dishonored my wife!” The Duke shouted. Garreth moved around the shrub to see who the Duke was shouting at. “And hence you have dishonored me!”

There was another clinking and clashing of swords and Garreth froze when he saw who held the other.

It was the Earl.

The Duke of Camphor was fighting Earl Atkeson.

Garreth scrambled from behind the shrub and tried to move closer.

“I have dishonored no one, your grace!” The Earl shouted back. “Ah!” He blocked a strike from the Duke’s sword. “Please, your grace, you are mistaken!”

Garreth watched with rapt horror as the Earl fought off another blow from the Duke. Garreth could scarcely believe it: the Earl dishonoring the Duchess? It was ludicrous! Garreth sprang forward and watched behind the servants’ legs as the Earl and Duke fought in the meadow.

“You lured my wife to your manor,” the Duke announced breathlessly. “You lured her, danced with her, and ravaged her in her sleep!”

There was a gasp from the ladies present and a groan of disapproval from the men.

“No!” The Earl insisted just as breathlessly, dodging another strike. “It is not true!”

Of course it wasn’t true, Garreth knew. He knew better than anyone, and yet he heard remarks from the servants about how indeed their ladyship had gone to the Earl’s, and yes indeed she’d been dancing with him, and yes didn’t someone see him slip into her rooms? There were murmurs and whispers and Garreth wanted to shout at them to be silent. It was not true! The Earl would never do such, but Garreth realized that night he’d seen the Earl dancing with the Duchess…they did look happy…

And the Earl had been ignoring Garreth to tend to her grace, as he should, but that was the horrible night Garreth had gone into his rooms to appease Harry and been caught by the Stablemaster. Where had the Earl been? Surely he’d been dancing and not in her ladyship’s rooms. It was clear the Duke was mistaken, even lied to. It was not so that the Earl would harm the Duchess.

“It is only right,” the Duke shouted in between thrusts and blows, “that I protect my honor and the honor of my wife! You villainous knave! I will have your head!” The Duke charged the Earl and Garreth could hardly keep himself from shouting out.

But the Earl skillfully blocked the Duke’s blow and removed himself from harm’s way. “For the last time, your grace, you are mistaken! Your wife’s memory is flawed. I touched her not!” The Earl tried his damnedest to defend himself, but he would not charge after the Duke, Garreth noticed. He did not want to harm his accuser. And the Earl’s defenses were working. The Duke began to tire himself out. His rage had driven him at first, but it became clear to Garreth that the Duke was starting to believe his accusations were not true.

But that moment of disbelief did not last long.

The Duke suddenly hoisted his sword and charged the Earl again. The Earl’s back was turned slightly towards the Duke as the Earl leaned over to catch his breath. Garreth got up and ran to the other side of the crowd, shouting, “Antor! Look out!”

The Earl’s head turned in Garreth’s direction just as the Duke was near to strike, but the Earl held up his sword to block the blow. The Duke had his sword in both hands pressing down with all his might. The Earl had not been fully standing when his sword came up to block and began to sink down to his knees.

“No!” Garreth cried.

The Duke pushed the Earl down, looming over him, his teeth clenched, his eyes wild with rage. “You will not dishonor me and my wife! I will not abide it! You must die!”

The Earl fought back, trying to keep the Duke’s sword from coming close to his throat. “You will be killing an innocent man! Do you wish to have the blood of thus on your hands, in front of so many?”

The Duke growled in response and pressed harder. The Earl’s grip weakened and his sword slipped, bringing the Duke’s dangerously close to the Earl’s face. In order to dodge it, the Earl turned his head and his sword slipped onto the grass. Grinning in triumph, the Duke raised his sword high above his head, ready to plunge it into the Earl’s heart, the Earl turned his head with a grimace.

Garreth burst forth through the crowd of servants and slid in between the Duke’s sword and the Earl. “No! Please, your grace! Do not harm him!”

The Duke faltered a bit, his eyes widening. “Move aside, wretch! I must go in for the kill!”

“Then you must kill me first!” Garreth stood his ground, holding out his arms to shield the Earl.

The Duke looked around, aware his entire household and the Earl’s were watching him. “Move aside, I say! This man has dishonored me and my wife!”

“It is not so,” Garreth said firmly, his eyes narrowing. “My lord, Earl Atkeson, did not dishonor your wife nor you. He is a good and noble man. True and kind.”

Garreth felt the Earl behind him shifting on his knees. “Garreth get away,” he whispered. “The Duke’s quarrel is not with you.”

“It is, my lord,” Garreth said. “For any man that quarrels with you, quarrels with me!” Garreth puffed out his chest, lifted his chin, feeling suddenly brave and uncaring what harm came to him as long as his love the Earl was safe.

“Do as your lord bids, you reproachful boy,” the Duke warned. “I will have my revenge!”

“I will not move,” Garreth insisted. “Whatever harm you wish to do to the Earl, do unto me. Earl Atkeson is a good and noble man, innocent of all that you claim. He has cared for me, rescued me from death, and looked after me in sickness. I do not deserve such treatment and if you must seek revenge, seek your revenge upon me.”

There were confused murmurs from the crowd of servants as the Duke faltered once more, lowering his sword a few inches. “I have not seen such loyalty from a servant. Do you not know your master cares not for you, that you are merely his property, as any servant? What has made you speak thus?”

Garreth blinked back tears. “I love him. With all my heart.”

Another gasp went up from all those present and the Duke’s expression twisted in confusion. Then in repulsion.

“You know not what you say, boy,” the Duke admonished, lowering his sword to the ground. “What you have admitted to…it is…why it is a most vile and heinous crime.”

“Then so be it! Then you must exact your revenge, for I am a pitiful and sinful soul who loves another man.” Garreth cleared his throat and announced loudly. “And let it be known that the Earl has no fault nor any sin in this. He is a most virtuous and righteous man. It is I and I alone that bears these lustful feelings. And so, your grace, you must rid the world of a wretched lad such as me.” Garreth stood taller, felt lighter, and a strange relief spread through him. He had lied and been truthful all at once: it was Garreth that deserved punishment for his betrayal. There must not be a single stain upon the Earl’s character, if Garreth can help it. It is he who sins and betrays.

The Duke looked at Garreth warily. “You speak of this man’s virtue. And have admitted to a most egregious offense, which shows you would not lie if admitting to thus in front of so many.” The Duke tossed his sword aside and gripped Garreth by his tunic. “Tell me, and tell me true, boy - did your master dishonor my wife?”

Garreth was lifted slightly off the ground in the Duke’s strong grip. He swallowed and tried not to avert his gaze as he was careful as walking upon delicate gems with his next words, “My lord entertained her grace in the great hall. They danced and drank wine, but he did not go near her bed that night.”

The Duke’s grip tightened, his face menacing. “Do you call, her grace, the Duchess of Camphor a liar, boy?”

Garreth shook his head vigorously. “No, your grace. Perhaps she was mistaken in the darkness and in her distress and confusion.”

“And if it were not the Earl, then who was it?” The Duke held fast to Garreth and looked around the crowd. “Who among you dishonored my wife!”

Garreth had a thought, a thought so quick and sure it came like a lightening bolt to his brain. “Perhaps the man is not here, your grace. Because that man was your Stablemaster, the very one that killed my lordship’s manservant, Irvyn.”

Garreth did not know if that were true or not, but did not feel the least bit of regret over accusing that man of raping the Duchess. The man was vile and had killed the Earl’s own father and the Duke seemed to believe it as a look of realization dawned upon his features.

“The Stablemaster…,” the Duke repeated. “A vicious murderer, of course!”

“Yes,” Garreth pressed. “He is a most despicable man. Only his kind can dishonor a great lady as well as kill a defenseless old man.”

The Duke released Garreth and Garreth fell onto the grass. The Duke strode forward to the Earl, who was still crouched and loomed over him. The Duke put out his hand and the Earl’s arm came up to block the blow he feared was coming, but the Duke merely held out his palm to the Earl, offering to help him up. The Earl took it and stood upon his feet.

The Duke looked into the Earl’s bewildered face. “Earl Atkeson, please forgive me. For I believe your servant boy. You are not the accused I seek.”

The Earl looked down at Garreth, sitting up on his elbows, his face full of hope. The Earl looked around at the crowd of servants, holding their breaths, and the swords in the grass. His eyes then fixed on the Duke. “You are forgiven, your grace.” He shook the Duke’s hand, and there was a gentle titter of delight through the crowd. The Duke shook back with a tentative smile. “But might I say one more thing, your grace,” the Earl continued, to Garreth’s surprise. Garreth watched the Earl turn to him and hold out his hand. Garreth took it and the Earl pulled him to his feet and said, “He is not my servant. For you see, I love him in return. With all my heart.”

There were more gasps and even some giggling as the Duke’s eyes widened so much Garreth thought they might pop right out of his skull. “Atkeson…? You - you cannot be serious.”

“He is _n_ _ot_ serious,” Garreth spoke up, giving the Earl a warning look. Garreth hid the facts successfully and rescued them both from certain doom. Why would his lordship say such now? Garreth whispered to the Earl, “Antor, what are you doing?”

“If you wish to call upon His Highness,” the Earl said quietly to the Duke, then loudly to the crowd, “or if anyone here wishes to write to the Prince to report upon our sins, then you may do so. For if I were to lose him, or he to lose me, then death would be a welcome relief.”

The Duke stared, mouth agape. “You are proud to love your servant boy? Earl Atkeson, you have gone mad.”

“Indeed you have,” Garreth whispered to the Earl.

“That will do, your grace,” the Earl quipped. “Now, if you have no further business with me, I’d like to return to my estate.”

The Duke shook his head, then looked at the servants still gathered round. “Be off with you! The quarrel is over! If you wish to be petty gossips, then do so - but remember this: I am your lord and employer. If I find a friend of mine has been betrayed, I will find the wagging tongue and cut it out!”

With that, the servants scattered, running back to the house. The Earl’s servants, however, lingered sheepishly. The Earl took Garreth by the hand and began walking towards the stables. “Come, you will ride beside me, for you have saved my life and everyone must know that you are mine.”

Garreth walked with the Earl for a few steps then stopped, pulling the Earl back. “Wait, my lord.”

The Earl turned to Garreth, surprised.

“Can’t we be equals now?” Garreth ventured. “I do not wish to be owned by you, Antor. I wish to _be with_ you, as your companion.”

The Earl looked at Garreth and blinked as if Garreth had just suggested they remove their clothes and roll in the mud.

“I came all this way, my dear lord Antor, to make sure that you were safe. And then I find that you were not.” Garreth paused. “It was your father that warned me. He told me you were in danger.”

The Earl’s brow creased. “My father?”

“Irvyn. He came to me in a dream, or rather, I don’t know if it was a dream. It felt as if I were awake. But Irvyn came and told me to go to you, and so I did.”

The Earl moved close to Garreth and cupped Garreth’s face in his hands. “And I am most grateful, my love. I shall never let anything come between us again. Oh Garreth, I love you so and I never want us to be apart.” He pressed his lips to Garreth’s, kissing him deeply, then pulled apart only to add: “And we shall love as equals now and forevermore.”

Garreth eagerly and gratefully kissed the Earl in return, not caring at all who might see them, for all was known now. To Hell with them all! The Earl had vowed forever to Garreth!

Garreth broke the kiss. “Er…my lord?”

The Earl raised a brow. “Yes?”

“Must nothing ever _come_ in between us again?”

The Earl grinned shrewdly, his eyes darkening with lust.

* * *

Epilogue

“Antor!”

The Earl looked up from the tome he was reading inside the gardens. He smiled when he saw Garreth coming with a smile for him and a wave. The Earl rose to greet him. “Good morning, my love.” He kissed Garreth’s cheek. “Pray, did you sleep well?”

“You know how well I slept,” Garreth replied, giving him a kiss on the mouth. “For you were right beside me.”

“And beside you I will always stay,” Earl Atkeson promised.

Garreth sat on the bench with the Earl beside him. He took the Earl’s hand and kissed it. “The same for me. Always. Forever. I am the happiest I have ever been, truly, Antor.” He grinned at the Earl’s beaming face and then said, “Have you heard anything more from the Duke?”

The Earl’s smile faded. “No. And I do not expect to. I suppose it is for the best. And as long as he remains silent on our behalf, I can hold no ill will towards him.”

“Why do you think he does not speak? Nor a member of his household? The Duke is loyal to the Prince and his laws.”

The Earl leaned his head back, letting the lovely sunshine warm his face. It was high autumn and the day was unseasonably warm, but there was a slight chill behind the walls of the garden. “I suppose the Duke does not wish to explain to the Prince the reason for our quarrel. That is why he does not speak.”

“I see,” Garreth replied. “Even though he nearly killed you, I am also grateful for his silence.”

“Indeed.” The Earl squeezed Garreth’s hand and leaned in to whisper. “And all the more nights I can be with you, feeling you spend inside me.”

Garreth groaned, grabbed the Earl by the chin, and kissed him hotly. Then Garreth pulled away and looked around. They were safely hidden within the walls of the garden. Although it did not matter. Everyone in the household knew precisely what Garreth did with the Earl.

“Please,” Garreth whispered in the Earl’s ear. “Please, Antor, might you spend in my mouth?”

The Earl kissed Garreth passionately and Garreth had his answer. He got on his knees in front of the Earl, undoing his trousers to find the Earl’s cock hard and a pearly drop at the tip. Garreth immediately lapped it up with the tip of his tongue, then wrapped his lips around the tip of the Earl’s cock. The Earl was throbbing and hard and Garreth knew it would not take him long. He sucked the Earl’s cock in long pulls, reaching down to stroke himself at the same time. But just as Garreth was sure the Earl was close to his release, the Earl reached down and stopped Garreth’s head.

“Garreth,” the Earl said breathlessly. “I want to feel you spend in my mouth.”

Garreth’s eyes widened and before he could say another word, the Earl was pulling Garreth to his feet and dropping to his knees before him. Garreth felt the warm, wetness of the Earl’s mouth close around his prick and suck him just as long and hard as Garreth had done.

“Oh!” Garreth cried out, placing a hand on the Earl’s blond head. “Antor!”

As the Earl sucked he reached around and gripped Garreth’s hip with one hand and with the other the Earl slowly inserted a finger inside Garreth. Garreth inhaled sharply as the Earl’s finger pushed and probed and finally curled to stroke and rub the sweet spot inside him. Garreth felt his knees tremble, a tremendous pressure building inside him. Garreth’s mouth opened in a silent yelp as stars exploded before his eyes and he gripped the Earl’s hair in his fist. The Earl let out a sound of satisfaction as Garreth’s seed spurted into his mouth. Garreth came and came, the Earl’s finger pushing inside him and his plump lips sucking Garreth’s cream from his cock. Garreth nearly fell over, but the Earl’s strong hand on his hip held Garreth up.

The Earl licked away the last of Garreth’s spendings and turned Garreth so he could collapse on the bench.

“Ohhhh,” Garreth sighed. “That was…ohhhh…”

“Was it so?” The Earl smiled, standing over Garreth with his cock standing hard and throbbing.

Garreth reached for the Earl’s cock to stroke him to climax, but the Earl pushed Garreth’s hand away with a sly grin. “Not that way, Garreth.” He gave Garreth a lustful smile and said, “Bend over.”

THE END


End file.
